NY State of Mind: Have Faith
by xLou26
Summary: Sequel to NY State of Mind and NY State of Mind The Honeymoon. Back to Manhatten and back to real life. The newlyweds, Izzy and Stephen, are expecting nothing but bliss once they return home from Greenland. If only the world had the same plans for them.
1. It's Amazing

**Chapter 1 – **_**It's Amazing**_

Summer. That only meant one thing; long strolls on the beach or being stuck in sweltering Florida with a 9 month pregnant hormonal woman. Izzy was stuck with the latter. Katie was sat next to her enjoying the benefits of air conditioning, her feet resting on an ottoman and she was idly flicking through channels on the TV.

"Be a dear and get me a glass of water, thank you." Katie didn't tear her gaze away from the TV but Izzy daren't argue. Stu had just been sent, tail between his legs, to get some cheese for Katie. One of the many things she was craving, but when he suggested she eat some salad she kicked off.

"Sure, anything else?" Izzy mentally kicked herself after asking that. _Always leave when you can_she reminded herself.

"Call Stu and tell him to hurry the hell up." Smiling, Izzy stood up from the couch. She didn't utter a word, it was safer that way. In the kitchen she poured a glass of chilled water.

"Izzy?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Izzy came through from the kitchen upon hearing her friends distressed call. She was sat up right on the couch clutching her stomach, "Is everything okay?"

"No I think I'm-" Katie let out a cry, trying to grasp something to help her up.

"What? You thing you're what?" Katie could hear the panicked tones in Izzy's voice.

"I'm going into labour."

"No. No you can't. Stu isn't here. It'll have to wait."

"Izzy, it can't wa-" another cry left her lips.

"Oh my god." Izzy's eyes were wide, she didn't have a clue what to do.

"Don't panic Iz-"

"STE!" Izzy shouted at the top of her voice whilst running from the room. She ran as quick as she could to the gym finding Stephen lifting hand weights, "Ste!" His head shot up, concern covering his face as he saw the distressed state his wife was in.

"What's wrong?" He set the weights down, rushing over to her.

"Katie's having the damn baby." She slapped him on the arm, "Why did you let Stu go out?"

"How is this my fault? Have you just left her on her own?" Stephen rolled his eyes at Izzy as realisation settled in her clear blue eyes. He took hold of her hand squeezing it gently whilst pulling her back through to find Katie, "Katie, sit down." Stephen let go of Izzy's hand to help Katie.

"I'll call Stu." Izzy grabbed Katie's phone from the coffee table, scrolling through the vast amount of numbers, "Why don't you have his number?"

"It's there." Katie answered back as Stephen helped her sit down.

Izzy held the phone up, "No Wade Barrett, see?" Stephen and Katie stopped what they were doing to look at the blonde.

"Iz you just said his name, it's Stu!" Stephen frowned at his wife, unclear of where her sudden crazy had come from. Her eyes widened at her stupidity.

"Right." She found his number and called. She expected him to pick up but instead she received constant ringing, "He's not picking up."

"I'll drive her to the hospital." Izzy nodded then looked at Katie, she was calm and sat controlling her breathing.

Izzy sat down and started fanning her face with her hand. "I'm not ready for this."

Stephen rushed to his wife and pulled her up. "Iz, yeh fine. Help Katie to the car." He eyes were wide as she nodded. Stephen left her side to grab his keys. She glanced back to Katie who sat controlling her breaths. _In and out in and out._

"Okay sweetie, we're going to get you to the hospital and Stu will meet us there." Stu didn't have a choice; they needed to get Katie to the hospital as quick as possible. Izzy helped Katie up, stroking her hair gently in a soothing manner. _'I'm going to kill that English bastard when I see him'_ Izzy thought.

* * *

><p>Izzy paced the floor of the waiting room, they had taken Katie in to get settled and comfortable. Stu should have been there 20 minutes ago but they were still waiting. "What if he's freaked out?"<p>

"He hasn't freaked out. There's probably traffic." Izzy stopped pacing to stare at her husband. He had squished himself into what now looked like a tiny plastic chair.

"Where is she?" The English voice was a god send.

"Finally." Izzy breathed a sigh of relief. Stu rushed up to them throwing the bag of food he had gone to get Katie at Stephen. "That's the nurse who's looking after her. Go see her first." Izzy pointed to a short woman in her late forties. Before she could utter another word he left to go see the woman.

"Told yeh." Sitting down Izzy rolled her eyes. He was right, Stu would never leave Katie. She peaked into the bag that Stu had given Stephen.

"How much cheese does one woman need?"

"One day that will be us yeh know." Stephen spoke so calmly it alarmed her a little.

"Doesn't it scare you?"

"Don't tell me yeh having second thoughts."

"No, just being responsible for something so vulnerable and tiny. That's a huge deal, Ste."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Farrelly. Katie is asking for you." The nurse looking after Katie was stood in front of them, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh okay." She turned to Stephen as the nurse started to walk down the corridor. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Izzy hurried down the corridor, following the nurse into Katie's room. "Hey. How you holding up?" She eyed Stu sat next to Katie, his big hands clasped around one of hers.

"Do you have my cheese?" Katie asked Izzy, a slight hint of annoyance in her tone. The nurse looked to Izzy and gently shook her head. So she wasn't allowed cheese, that wouldn't go down well.

"Erm, no sweetie. Ste ate it all." Izzy smiled apologetically.

"What! He ate all my cheese? Stu!"

"I'll get you some more." Stu ran a hand over his wife's hair, smoothing it back from her forehead.

"That Irish bastard!" Katie cursed under her breath. Izzy couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" She shot daggers at Izzy, her mood swings still ever persistent.

"No. Good luck Stu." Leaving the room she shut the door behind her making her way back to Stephen in the waiting area. They had found some comfy seats instead of the hard plastic chairs.

"If Katie asks, you ate all the cheese." Stephens brows furrowed in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell she was on about but shut it again. He just nodded and smiled. "This is taking forever, no wonder she's turned into such a bitch."

* * *

><p>"Iz, can I ask yeh something?"<p>

"Yeah." Izzy looked across to Katie's parents talking to Stu's parents on the other side of the waiting area. They had been at the hospital for a few hours now. Stu's parents had been in downtown Tampa taking in the sights and Katie's parents had been at their Cafe, luckily they had been close by when Katie had been brought in.

"Yeh definitely want to start a family with me?" Stephen nervously rubbed his neck and Izzy saw the flash of disappointment behind his steel grey eyes.

"Ste, what's bothering you?"

"Ah just thought yeh would have been pregnant by now." Izzy took hold of his hand and brought it up to her lips, softly she placed a kiss to the back of his hand.

"It's only been a few months and the timing hasn't exactly been perfect." Taking a breath she turned on her seat. "We'll keep trying." They hadn't exactly seen a lot of each other since their honeymoon. Stephen had been touring a lot with work, and Izzy had been working overtime trying to make up for the amount of days she had missed. She watched as he ran a hand over his face. Exhaustion had taken over him, weeks on the road were taking its toll and Izzy was beginning to worry. Since moving to Smackdown, he had been working more than ever. The only good thing to come out of it was that Stephen, Stu and Cody were all on the same schedule, which meant Izzy, Katie and Cas were all becoming close friends whilst the boys were away.

"Yeh sure?"

"Do I need to pounce on you right now to get it into your thick head?" They both shared a laugh and Stephen wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"Alright, ah'm just looking forward to being a dad."

"You're going to be an amazing dad. I don't know what I would have done today if you weren't there." Izzy smiled feeling embarrassed.

"Yeh did act a little crazy." Stephen laughed to himself, earning him a smack on the arm.

"I just panicked, you're used to keeping calm." Stephen kissed her forehead as she pouted.

"Iz, ah know what yeh thinking." Her big eyes met his for a second

"Do you now?" Izzy raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to continue.

"Yeh think yeh not going to able to do this." Her silence caused the grin on his face. "Ah'm right aren't ah?"

"Maybe."

"Like ah said before, if Stu can do it anyone can."

"He's your best friend Ste. Cut him some slack."

"Seriously, yeh going to be a wonderful mother." Izzy pressed a kiss to Stephens cheek. His faith in her made her feel better, if he believed she could do it then she guessed she could too.

Half an hour later Katie had given birth. Stu's and Katie's parents were already in the room; Stephen and Izzy were giving them their space. It was nine O'clock and waiting around was getting boring.

"We're going to go, Katie's tired and she needs some rest." Katie's parents had just come out of her room.

"We'll pop in, then we can all go back together." Stephen suggested to which Katie's parents nodded. They returned back to Stu's parents and began talking and hugging. Probably about how they all felt old being grandparents now.

Stephen took hold of Izzy's hand and they both walked to Katie's room. "Whatever you do, don't drop the baby."

"Iz, ah played Gaelic football in college."

"Isn't that just rugby on steroids?" They had stopped outside the room; Izzy was poised with her hand on the door handle.

"Ah was very good in me day." Izzy shot him a warning look. He held his hands up in defence then motioned to the door.

"Hey." Izzy grinned at Katie as they walked in. She looked exhausted and worn out, but she still managed to have a beautiful glow about her. She glanced at Stu, the tiniest little person bundled up in a pink blanket was cradled in his big arms. Her heart swelled at the look on Stu's face as he stared down at his baby daughter. Stephen tugged on her arm and sent her a reassuring smile.

"You want to hold her?" Stu spoke to Stephen, the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Be careful!" Katie blurted out. The sight before the two girls was one that wasn't witnessed often. Katie had a horrible nightmare of them passing her beautiful little girl around like a rugby ball.

"So, what have you named her?" Izzy moved to sit down on the edge of the bed next to Katie. She couldn't stop looking at Stephen. The baby looked so fragile in his big arms; her little face scrunched up but she didn't make a sound

"Well first, me and Stu need to ask you something." Katie nodded at Stu wanting him to continue.

"We want you to be god parents."Stu let his gaze wander between Izzy and Stephen waiting for their reaction. Stephen was too busy staring at the little girl in his arms. Wonder and amazement clear in his eyes.

"Really?" Izzy spoke up; she was shocked but so happy at the same time.

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"We would be honoured, thank yeh." Stephen spoke for the both of them, looking up briefly before looking back at the baby. Her little hand reached out, grasping onto one of Stephens thick fingers. Izzy felt her heart jump and butterflies explode in her stomach.

"Okay, then say hello to Isabelle Louise Bennett."

"Isabelle?" Izzy felt a sudden rush of emotion through her. She grabbed Katie's hand and squeezed lightly.

"Yeah you like it?" Katie smiled before stifling a yawn.

"I love it. Ste, can I hold her?" He nodded and smiled before carrying Isabelle over to her. One she had her in her arms she felt like she could do it herself. Her eyes and hands were squeezed shut, her chubby little face looked peaceful though. "She's beautiful."

"How does it feel?" Stephen asked quietly, not tearing his eyes away from his wife holding Isabelle. The sight did something funny to him and he knew exactly what it was. He wanted a daughter and a son. He wanted a family.

"All those titles? Its nothing compared to this feeling." Stu patted Stephen on his back and they shared a knowing smile. They had been through a lot together, striving their way to the top of the wrestling industry. But moments like this you couldn't train for, these moments had to be cherished forever.


	2. Missing You Insane

**Chapter 2 – **_**Missing You Insane**_

Pounding the streets in her Jimmy Choo's, Izzy only had one place on her mind. Starbucks. Even though it was the end of August and with the busy traffic, the heat was unbearable; coffee was what she wanted. Once inside she found Cas sat with a Fall look book. "Morning." Izzy spoke as she sat down, watching her friends head lift up from the pictures she was enthralled with.

"Wow, you look terrible." Cas leant back and took a gulp of her drink.

"Thanks, Cas."

"What time did you leave work last night?"

"Nine maybe." Izzy took a sip of the coffee Cas had already bought her. "How are things with Cody?"

"Great, we're going to stay at his place for a few days next week."

"That sounds great. Ste is going on another overseas promotional tour soon. I don't get to see him again after tonight until the end of next week."

"Is that why you've been working so much overtime?"

"I hate it without him Cas. I know I was used to it before we were married and nothing about his schedule has changed. But after the honeymoon, I just want him around, and for the past two months I've hardly seen him." Izzy felt better for letting all that out.

"That hard, huh?" Izzy nodded and pulled the look book towards her. "But you're seeing him tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Anything special planned?"

"Ordering take out and having sex all night." The man on the table next to them looked in their direction. Izzy glared at him until he resumed staring blankly at the newspaper in his hands.

"Still not pregnant?"

"No, and seeing Isabelle just made it worse." Izzy flicked through the look book. "She's just the most beautiful tiny thing. And Katie and Stu are so happy."

"You're going to have that one day. Anyway, it's your birthday next week and you still haven't told me what you want. There is a fabulous pair of McQueen pumps with your name on."

"You don't have to get me anything." Izzy held onto her coffee and stood up. "Let's get to the office. I have some sketches I need to finish."

"you really don't want anything? Man, something must really be wrong with you." Cas shook her head, picked up the look book and followed her friend out of Starbucks.

* * *

><p>Sat in the kitchen watching the light of the candle flicker, Izzy downed another mouthful of red wine. She had been sent home after lunch, Linda explained she had put in enough hours and she needed her rest. She glanced at her watch, 7pm, then back to the door; her heart jumped as it opened and shut. Slowly she got up from her seat, watching Stephens silhouette move at the end of the hallway whilst moving across the kitchen.<p>

"Where have you been?" Izzy stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching Stephen set his suitcase down.

"Out for a few beers with Brian." He kicked his shoes off then began walking towards Izzy. A white cotton shirt stretched over his chest teamed with a pair of jeans.

"Brian? Who's Brian?"

"Curt Hawkins, you met him at the Christmas party. He lives in Queens, got a new lass, Francesca ah think her name was. Yeh'd get on well with her." Stephen stopped short once he saw the annoyed look on her face. "Yeh've been waiting for me?"

Izzy shook her head in disbelief and walked past him. She felt like she was overreacting but she wasn't.

"Iz, wait up." He chased after her and grabbed her arm. "What's up with yeh? Why aren't yeh happy to see me?"

"I was happy to see you about.." She glanced down at her watch then back into Stephens eyes. "Two hours ago."

"That's what yeh mad at?"

"There's cold chinese in the kitchen, enjoy." Shaking his hand off her she carried on up to the first floor. She was mad. Mad he was late and mad he didn't have the decency to call her.

"Ah'm sorry." He was behind her, large arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him. "Ah didn't think yeh would mind."

"Well I do mind." His grip around her waist tightened and he brushed her hair away from her shoulder.

"Ah'm really sorry, sweetheart." The first kiss he pressed against her neck she felt her resolve begin to crumble. "Ah'll make it up to yeh right now."

"I'm not in the mood Ste."

"Iz, please don't do this."

"Do what? Be mad because I've been waiting around for you for two hours. You wanna go out with your friends, that's fine. Just let me know so I'm not sat around like an idiot, waiting for my husband." Stephen let her go, his arm dropped from her waist and Izzy turned around. He looked defeated as he looked her up and down. She sighed, this wasn't how she wanted the evening to go. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be going on at you. These past few weeks have been hard."

Stephen closed the gap between them, his big hands cradled her face and he pressed a kiss to her nose. "Ah should have called, ah let time get away from me." Izzy wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. "Go wait in the bedroom for me."

"What?" Izzy pulled away from him and stared up into his eyes.

"Please?"

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her lips quickly before shooting down stairs to get his suitcase and dragging it to the top floor. Izzy was stood by the bed with her arms crossed under her bust. Even in jeans and white tank top she looked stunning. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun and her face free from makeup. Setting his case down slowly, he didn't let he gaze leave her. As he stepped towards her she let her arms drop to her sides, putting down the barrier she had swiftly put up since he stepped through the door.

"I just want to hold yeh." Reaching up behind her head he pulled her hair free and let it flow over her shoulders. He took her hand and pulled her over to the bed, climbing on first and resting his head against the pillows.

Izzy smiled as he patted the duvet and rested on his side. She crawled onto the bed and Stephen instantly reached out for her, pulling her next to him and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, silence surrounding them. Izzy breathed in, the scent of him flowed through her senses. His big hand slipped under her shirt, tracing patterns on her back. She laughed and arched her back towards him, his touch was light and feathery and he knew she was ticklish.

"Ah've missed yeh." He spoke huskily against her ear and she knew where this was leading. Kissing her neck gently he pressed his hand flat against her back.

"And you know I've missed you too." She mumbled against his chest, her fingers toying with his shirt.

"How was yer day?"

"Long."

"Yeh putting in too many hours, lass." Stephen rested his chin on the top of her head and lightly started stroking her back again.

"You're one to talk." Izzy sat up abruptly, hand covering her mouth.

"Yeh alright?" Izzy shook her head and gave him a quick shove in the chest before hurrying off the bed and flying into the bathroom. He heard her throwing up and immediately rushed after her. She was huddled up on the floor resting against the bath, one hand trying to hold her hair away from her face.

He moved around her and perched on the edge of the bath. His huge legs surrounded her and he pulled her hair away from her face. "Sorry, Ste."

"What yeh sorry for? Yeh want some water?" She nodded and he ran his hands up and down her arms. "Ah'll be back in a minute." He kissed the top of her head and set off downstairs. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen a feeling of regret washed over him, the table was set and the food laid out. Moving past the island counter he spotted a cake on the side, he assumed it was bought knowing that Izzy wasn't a baking kind of lass. That was until he leant down to smell it, floods of memories from Ireland rushed back to him. It smelt just like the cake his mum used to bake his dad. Filled with Guinness so his mum would never let him have any, but his dad always sneaked him a piece. Maybe that's why he had such a sweet tooth. Forgetting the cake for a moment he got a glass and filled it with water from the fridge.

Once back upstairs he found Izzy sat on the edge of the bed. "Here yeh go." She took the glass from him and murmured a thank you. She took a sip then placed the glass down on the bed side table. Not knowing what to say he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The last thing he wanted to do was piss her off even more than he had done when he came home. "Yeh been busy in the kitchen?"

"I thought you'd sniff out that cake."

"Weird, but it reminded me of when ah was young back in Ireland."

"I should hope so. I spoke to your mom today, she wants me to remind you its your Auntie Dora's birthday next week." Stephen nodded and watched his wife play with her wedding band. "There might be a pretty large phone bill next month too."

"And why's that?"

"Your mum helped me make the cake. I spent most of the afternoon on the phone with her." Izzy grinned feeling a little bit better. "She told me it was one of your favourites."

"She might be right." Izzy smiled, she was right. His mum and given her recipe for Guinness cake, and given Stephens sweet tooth it was bound to go down a treat.

"If I go downstairs now will it still be there?"

"I haven't eaten it all." He paused for a moment. "Yet."

"Well you are the guinea pig, I didn't dare try any."

"Why don't yeh lie down whilst ah unpack." He kissed her cheek and stood up.

"No I'm fine Ste." She stood up with him but his big hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"Have a quick nap, yeh will feel better for it." She wanted to protest but she was still feeling slightly queasy.

"Okay, but don't let me sleep too long." She grinned and laid back onto the bed, grateful that Stephen was persistent. As soon as her head hit the pillow she let her eyes slip shut, then the words _'tá grá agam ort'_were whispered into her ear and a kiss placed on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Flicking her eyes open, the pink evening sky filtered into the bedroom giving everything a soft glow. Slowly Izzy rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room. Stephen wasn't around and looking at the clock on the bed side table, she had been asleep for an hour. Reluctantly she got up, stretching her arms as she did. She no longer felt sick but she was craving cake. The only way she would get some was if Stephen hadn't eaten it all and if she was quick.<p>

Moving down a floor she could hear Stephen talking. Sounding like it was coming from the office she followed his voice stopping when she reached the almost closed door.

"Ah can't wait to see yeh too." Izzy frowned wondering who he was talking to, he laughed then continued. "No don't worry, she doesn't have a clue."

Izzy was about to step away from the door but she couldn't help herself, she continued listening, regretting it immediately. "Looking forward to seeing yeh next week, yeh know how to get to me place?" She couldn't listen to any more. Pushing herself off the wall she quickly made it downstairs. The nauseous feeling returned and she didn't know what to do to shake it. Maybe she was overreacting; that was the only explanation.

**A/N – Thank you celticfighter, wwemagpie, MissShelz, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, cenachick1981, ThatGirl54, moxxie23, hOtlilmofo, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, DeansTrueGirl, peeps8705, mrsa87, Cholena, miamitravel and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the amazing reviews. So glad everyone loved the first chapter :D! Lou x**


	3. This Isn't What It Seems

**Chapter 3 – **_**This Isn't What It Seems**_

Izzy pushed the button for the air con, relieved as a blast of cool air filled the car. She smiled and ran her hands over the cool leather steering wheel. Having just landed in St Augustine she was dying to get home and spend some time with Stephen, especially since her birthday was tomorrow. Stephen had left her his car at the airport after nagging him to let her drive it. She had also asked him about the phone call she heard and nagged about that too. Once she had seen the glint in his eye she knew he was up to something, and that something was to do with her birthday.

The engine hummed quietly and the sun bounced off the hood. Before she backed up she took a quick peek at the Louboutins on her feet, she contemplated taking them off but she had driven in heels before. Pulling out she turned the radio on and pulled her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes. She pushed her foot down on the gas, cursing as her heel slipped and the car verged left. Slamming her foot down on the brakes the car stopped but not before the front scraped along a lamp post; the sound of metal tearing against metal filled the car.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Izzy turned the engine off and rushed out of the car, immediately inspecting the damage. One of the lights had smashed and the paint scraped off. "Ste is going to kill me." She didn't care that she was talking to herself, she was panicking. The options she had were limited. Stephen would find out whatever she did. She was tempted to throw on the very body hugging Herve Leger dress she had in her suitcase and distract Stephen when she got home. Either way she was a dead woman walking.

Pulling into the drive Izzy got out quickly, making a b-line for the trunk. If she could get in before he came out, she could woo him and maybe he wouldn't be so pissed off. Managing to drag her case out of the trunk she pulled it up the drive, locking the car behind her. The sound of the front door opening startled her, and as soon as she saw Stephen she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, spinning him around in the process. Kissing him hard she tried to push him back towards the door, her warm hands slipped under his shirt and stroked over his abs. He groaned into her mouth, his big hands running through her hair to the back of her neck. Pulling back he kissed her lips gently.

"Ah'll get yeh case." He moved to turn around but Izzy held onto his arm.

"No, I can do that. I'll meet you inside." Izzy smiled and gently pushed him towards the door.

"Why yeh trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm offended you would think that, now go." Izzy backed up towards the car and prayed he didn't turn back around. He did and she sat down on the hood of the car, moving her legs to try and cover the light and scratched paint.

"What yeh doing?" Stephen stepped towards her, eyeing her up and down.

"Nothing."

"Step away from the car." She shook her head, eyes wide. Stephen raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to her. "Iz, ah won't ask yeh again." She didn't move; she sat still on the hood trying her best to conceal the damage done to the car. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the car; she stumbled into his chest and stood against him for a minute. Silence. That was bad. She looked up at him and he was staring back at her. His eyes travelled down her body and she shivered, he still had a firm grip on her wrist. "Yeh always wear those when yeh drive?" His eyes snapped up and her heart jumped to her throat.

"Ste, it-" His hand cradled her face and his thumb pressed against her lips. He turned to look at the car, inspecting what had happened.

"First yeh nag me to take the car out, then yeh promise yeh'll be careful." Izzy's lips parted wanting to speak but Stephen shook his head slowly. "Ah'm sorry that ah go on at yeh, but yeh could've hurt yehself or someone else."

Izzy bit down onto her lip and tore her gaze from Stephens eyes. She hated when he was right. The collar of his shirt was less intimidating than the intense stare he was giving her. His thumb slipped from her lip and he titled her head up so she looked at him. "It was an accident, I'll pay for the damage." She managed to speak quietly as his gaze softened.

"Ah don't care about that, Iz." He pressed his forehead to hers. Kissing her cheek he let his arm slip around her waist. "Ah just want yeh to be careful. Ah thought yeh would know that by now, but ah guess ah'm going to have to teach yeh a lesson later." His teeth sunk into her neck and he flicked his tongue over her smooth skin.

"You're not mad?" Izzy pushed herself against him, her small hands gripping onto his shirt.

"Very mad. Ah'll let yeh have it later." Stephen winked and grabbed hold of her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He picked up her suitcase and carried it into the house. Even though it was technically her house as well, she hadn't brought any of her stuff down. They didn't stay here long enough for her to need more than a suitcase worth of clothes.

"Ste I need to talk to you." Izzy tried to stop him walking but he was too strong.

"Later." He looked back at her and grinned.

As they stepped into the kitchen, Stephen placed his large hands over her eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" He continued walking and gently guided her through to the outside without saying a word.

Leaning down he spoke quietly into her ear. "Surprise." He pulled his hands away from her face and watched her reaction to the sight in front of her. Cas and Cody were stood to her left, both grinning at her. Cas had told her she would be in Carolina with Cody for a few days and of course she had believed her. Next to them were Stu and Katie, Isabelle bundled up resting in Stu's big arms. Sat on one of the lounge chairs were Josie and Paul.

"Josie!" Izzy ran at her sister, pulling her in for a hug once she stood up. The last time she had seen her was at the wedding.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Thank your husband, he set this all up." Izzy glanced to Stephen who was not talking to Stu. Greeting everyone before she made her way back to Stephen, she could honestly say she felt like today would be a day she would never forget.

* * *

><p>After catching up with everyone, Izzy had gotten comfortable on one of the lounge chairs. Josie and Paul had taken a dip in the pool and the boys were preparing the barbecue.<p>

"So I was going to wait until you said something, but I can't." Katie spoke quietly sitting down next to Izzy, a glass of water and baby monitor clutched in her hand. It had only been 3 weeks since giving birth but she was already on her diet.

"What are you on about?" Izzy asked looking at Stu, Stephen and Paul stood around the barbecue drinking beer.

"Congratulations." A grin spread across Katie's face, one of excitement and wonderment.

"What?" Izzy was stumped staring back at the excited English woman.

"You're pregnant?" Katie asked, wanting to confirm what Stu had told her. Izzy almost spilt the glass of coke in her hand. Eyes wide she searched out Stephen again, laughing and joking. "Stephen told Stu. I know I wasn't meant to say anything, but I couldn't help myself."

"Oh my god, Izzy why didn't you tell us you're pregnant." Cas almost shouted, clinging onto Cody's arm.

"I err-" Nothing was making sense. Why the hell would Stephen start telling people she was pregnant? Yeah she had been throwing up last week, but surely he wouldn't have just assumed she was pregnant. "I need to talk to Ste."

"Are you okay?" Katie looked worried but Izzy nodded and smiled. It wasn't Katie's fault; it was her idiot of a husbands fault.

Walking up to the guys she didn't know whether she wanted to kick Stephen in the balls or smack him around the head. "Do you guys mind if I steal Stephen for a few minutes?"

"He's all yours. He doesn't know what he's doing anyway." Stu patted Stephen on the back before brandishing around a spatula.

"Stu! You better not have burnt my sausage!" Katie yelled at her husband from where she still sat, now with Cody and Cas around her.

Izzy grabbed Stephens arm and pulled him away from the barbecue and up the stairs to their bedroom through the balcony. Once out of earshot from everyone else he spoke up. "Yeh want me alone already?"

"What have you told Stu?" Trying to get through her head what he couldn't have been thinking, Izzy was starting to feel like she was driving herself mad.

"Ah'm not sure what yer getting at."

"Cut the crap, Ste. Katie thinks and pregnant!" Izzy spoke louder than she wanted to. She didn't want to wake up Isabelle who was sleeping in the room across the hall.

"Alright ah got ahead of meself, but ah thought yeh would have told me by now."

"Why would you think I'm pregnant?" Stephens face dropped at her words, realisation setting in that he had been wrong.

"Iz ah was just excited." Stephen rubbed his hand over his jaw. "Ah jumped to conclusions."

"Well you have no right going around telling people I'm pregnant." She sat down on the bed, a million things running through her mind. She wanted more than anything to be pregnant, and having to tell her friends that Stephen had made a mistake didn't sit well with her.

"Last week-"

"Last week I had a stomach bug and I went to see my doctor. I told her we were trying to have a baby, I took a test and it came back negative okay?" Tearing her gaze from the floor she tried to look anywhere but Stephens hurt filled eyes. "This is starting to seem impossible."

Hearing the fear in her voice he knelt in front of her, his big hands cupping her face. "Nothing is impossible Iz, ah know that more than anyone. We just have to keep trying."

"They were so happy for me." Izzy smiled but her eyes told a different story, she looked defeated, wary and fed up. "It just feels like this is never going to happen."

"It will. Why don't we make an appointment at the doctors next week? They might be able to help." His big hand rested on her thigh, rubbing small circles

"Ste I don't know."

"Trust me, please? We'll be better for it." He stared at her, silently pleading for her to say yes to him.

"Okay."

"Ah'll talk to Katie and Stu." Wanting to do anything to make it up to her he kissed her lips quickly.

"And Cas and Cody."

"Them too. Ah'll explain everything. Just enjoy yehself, alright?" Izzy was about to answer but the sound of Isabelle stopped her. "She probably wants feeding."

"Wouldn't surprise me, her parents being Stu and Katie. Let's go get her." Stephen stood up and pulled Izzy up from the bed. As they entered the room Stu and Katie were staying in, Isabelle was still crying in her cot.

"Hey sweetie." Izzy picked her up and held her against her chest, swaying her slightly. "Let's go find mommy."

"She's right here." Glancing over her shoulder, Katie was walking through the door, baby monitor in hand. Katie took her daughter and started making funny faces at her. Her big brown eyes stared back amusement and wonder flowing through them.

Izzy felt a pang of jealousy snap in her body. Katie was a wonderful mother with the most adorable little girl. That was all she wanted, was that too much to ask for? She wrapped her arms around Stephens waist. "We'll see you outside." With that they left the room and walked back to the bedroom.

"Remember what ah said, lass." Izzy shut her eyes and let Stephen embrace her. "We have the rest of our lives together; we'll take things as they come." She nodded against his chest and squeezed him tight. Taking on Stephens words was easier said than done.

**A/N – Thank you celticfighter, moxxie23, peeps8705, hOtlilmofo, Cholena, Anonymous reviewer, MissShelz, DeansTrueGirl, wwemagpie and mrsa87 for the lovely reviews :). Hope I haven't made too many enemies with this chapter. Lou x**


	4. More Than I Thought It Would Be

**Chapter 4 – **_**More Than I Thought It Would Be**_

"Ah wonder how much it's going to cost to get me car fixed." Stephen pondered standing one side of the bedroom.

"Ste I said I'll cover it."

"Yeh know that's not going to happen." Izzy watched Stephen in the soft lighting of the room. It was 1am but she had plenty of energy for whatever Stephen had planned. Her eyes trailed over his chest as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Technically it's my birthday." Izzy mused as she crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees, inching closer to her husband.

"Yeh can't have yeh present until the morning." Izzy reached for him, her hand gripping the waistband of his jeans and pulling him towards her. She sat up on her knees and licked up his abs to his chest.

"Can I get a hint?" Whilst kissing her gently his arms slipped around her waist and back.

"Yeh gonna be thanking me a lot when yeh get it."

"And how would you like me to thank you?" Izzy ran her hands up and down his chest slowly, lightly dragging her nails across his skin.

"Yeh can start by getting rid of those panties."

"And then?"

"Then yeh let me have me way with yeh." He grabbed her legs and pulled them forward, her back hit the bed and she sunk into the soft mattress. Stephen was quick to move on top of her. Lips and hands everywhere. "Yeh gonna have to be quiet." Stephen spoke against her chest between kisses. Her hands played with his hair, tugging gently as his tongue hit her skin.

"Good luck with that." Izzy managed to breathe out as Stephens hands slipped down to her hips.

"Don't make me gag yeh." He looked up, a sly grin across his face. His thick fingers dragged across her thighs.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Izzy pushed his shoulder so he rolled over onto his back. Letting her eyes drift across his chest for a moment she took in the sight of him. She started to unbuckle his belt, frantically trying to get his jeans off him. With the help of Stephen she finally got them, and his boxer briefs, off him and onto the floor.

Crawling down the bed she pushed her hair over one shoulder and smirked at him. "Oops, I'm still wearing my panties." He opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that left his lips was a groan as she wrapped her mouth around the head of his thick pulsing member.

Stephen couldn't hold back the groan deep in his chest. Her mouth felt like heaven. The heat from her lithe body pressed against him made him want to run his hands across her body, feeling every curve. He pressed a kiss to her thigh before gently nudging them apart and sliding his finger over her panties. Izzy moaned against his length and Stephen smirked; she was close enough for him to get his way with her. He dragged her panties down her long legs and pulled her towards him. He ran his tongue over her wet folds before parting them with him thumbs and flicking his tongue over her clit. He felt her shudder at his touch, each slow swipe of his tongue making her writhe in his grip.

Sitting up Izzy gasped; Stephen slid two fingers into her whilst his tongue worked her clit. "Ste, fuck me already."

"It would be my pleasure." His breath fanned across her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Her body still shook as he plunged into her, his lips covering hers to quieten her moans. His hands gripped onto her hips, tilting them upwards and thrusting deep. Her hands slipped to his hair, his body slipping across hers. The friction sent sparks flying across her body as his thrusts quickened. Izzy moaned into his mouth between frantic kisses.

Stephen wasn't holding back. All the passion and love consumed within him released with raw, untamed lust. A man possessed and a woman at his mercy. Everything in his being wanted and needed her trembling with pleasure. Knowing it would be his doing had pride surging through his body. He knew she was close, the familiar feeling of her gripping tightly onto his biceps. Nails digging in and leaving marks. Head thrown back against the duvet and legs tightening around him. Her breathing came out is short ragged pants and he grazed her cheek with his lips.

"Tar liomsa." Stephen spoke with his husky brogue, deep, rumbling from deep within his chest. "Come with me." He repeated in English, his intense stare burning into Izzy's crystal blue eyes. He had gathered her into his arms, holding her close to his body as she whimpered. His mouth closed against hers again, her moans muffled whilst her orgasm ripped through her body. Thrusting one last time he came with her.

Stephen collapsed beside her, pulling her close against his body protectively. Izzy nuzzled into his neck, trying to catch her breath. "That was quite some punishment."

"That was no punishment, lass. Ah'm still getting yeh back for the car." He rolled over and pulled her on top of him. Laying across his body Izzy sighed; her birthday was starting out brilliant.

* * *

><p>"Maidin mhaith" Stephen spoke softly whilst brushing Izzy's hair from her face. "Breithlá sona."<p>

Rolling over Izzy came face to face with Stephen, his smile wide and eyes bright. He lay on top of the covers, only wearing a pair of sweatpants. "Good morning to you too and thank you. I feel old though."

"Yeh starting to catch on, lass." Stephen grinned. He had been trying to teach her Gaelic, but only a few words so far had been sticking. "And yer only 26."

"I know, but I still feel old."

"Yeh want yeh first present?"

"First?" He sat up from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening it he pulled out a large box and brought it over to the bed.

Izzy sat up and pulled the covers around her, waiting for Stephen to return to the bed. He handed her the box and spread out on the bed next to her. "Open it." Stephen spoke whilst wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She pulled the top of the box off and her eyes settled on a large photo frame. A thin oak frame surrounded the edges. She turned to Stephen and immediately felt guilty. "Ah knew if I didn't do it yeh never would."

"Sorry Ste, I would have gotten round to it." Stephen chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Iz, yeh still hadn't picked out which ones yeh wanted. So ah did it for yeh." Izzy studied each photograph, all from the wedding and honeymoon. She stopped on the picture of them on the last night of their honeymoon and her heart swelled.

"I love it, and I love you. Thank you." She threw her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his, a tender soul searching kiss stole Izzy's breath. She still couldn't believe this was her husband. Someone so strong physically and mentally, but also had a heart of gold. Willing to do anything to make her happy.

"Put some clothes on, Cas has cooked breakfast for everyone."

"Pancakes?" Izzy asked, silently begging him to say yes.

"Yeh favourite, now put some clothes on before Katie eats them all."

"She wouldn't!" Izzy gasped. It was her birthday; surely Katie wouldn't be so cruel. Her eyes narrowed and she scanned the room, she spotted Stephens shirt from the night before thrown across the chair in the corner. Leaping out of bed she grabbed it and pulled it over her head. "I want pancakes." She stuck her tongue out and grabbed Stephens hand pulling him off the bed before rushing downstairs.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, the smell of delicious home cooking flooded their senses. "Happy birthday!" Cas shouted from her spot behind the stove, Cody next to her trying to offer help. Izzy smiled as Cas swatted Cody's hand away to stop him from interfering. The pair were still doing great, now in a steady relationship. Josie was sat at the breakfast bar eating strawberries whilst Paul was taking a couple of laps in the pool.

Katie and Stu were sat at the small table in the corner of the room and of course Katie already had a pile of pancakes covered in syrup. With a fork in her hand she took a mouth full, washing it down with a gulp of orange. She waved her fork at Izzy, wishing her a happy birthday along with Stu, who was engrossed with his baby daughter, making funny faces at her.

"Ah'll get yeh a coffee." Stephen left her side and she moved to sit next to Josie at the breakfast bar.

"Hey sis." Izzy slipped onto the stool next to Josie.

"Hey, happy birthday." She gave her a hug before taking a sip of coffee.

"Thank you." Izzy pinched a strawberry from Josie's plate whilst watching Stephen drag Cody away from Cas before she hit him with the spatula in her hand.

"Have you spoken to mom and dad?" Josie asked cautiously, knowing it was still a touchy subject.

"No, but I got their card before I left." Izzy smiled at Stephen as he brought her a coffee, setting the hot mug down on the counter.

"Me and Paul are going back to see them for a few days. Maybe we could go out for dinner or something."

"Maybe." Josie sighed, feeling frustrated but decided to leave the topic there.

"Here you go birthday girl." Cas placed a plate in front of her, pancakes coated in maple syrup. Izzy grinned, Cas used to make her famous pancakes as a hangover cure, and they definitely worked. Once she had cleared her plate and everyone had finished eating breakfast they gathered around the table to give Izzy her gifts.

Katie and Stu thought they were hilarious buying her the 'Irish Heritage Cookbook' to keep Stephen happy; their present also included a pink frilly apron. Isabelle did however 'buy' her a Gucci 1973 mini leather shoulder bag, and that made her Izzy's favourite of the Bennett family.

Isabelle was resting safely in Katie's arms being swayed slightly as Izzy finished opening her presents. "Thank you so much." Izzy hugged both Stu and Katie and pressed a kiss to Isabelle's forehead.

Paul handed her a box and an envelope. Izzy opened the envelope first, pulling out a card, the font covered in shoes and handbags with 'Happy Birthday' written across the top. As she opened it a piece of paper slid out and landed on her lap. It read 'IOU - two plane tickets to Paris when Stephen has time off'.

"Really?" Izzy was speechless, it had been a while since she had stayed in Paris and if she got to go with Stephen that would be even better. Such a beautiful romantic city that would be perfect for them to spend some time together.

"Yeah, whenever you guys can come. We would love you to come and stay with us."

"I can't wait." She hugged both her sister and brother-in-law before showing Stephen the piece of paper then drawing her attention to the box sat on the table. She knew exactly what it was; every occasion called for a new pair of Christian Louboutins thanks to Josie. Tearing off the paper she caught sight of the familiar brown shoe box and black writing on the front. The lid quickly came off and she caught sight of a beautiful nude coloured pumps nestled in the tissue paper.

"Oh, I love them! Thank you so much." Again Izzy hugged both Paul and Josie, suddenly overwhelmed. She knew she was surrounded by people who loved her, but this just proved it. Feeling like the luckiest girl, she turned to Stephen next to her and pressed a kiss against his cheek, lingering slightly as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Now, I know you said you didn't want anything. But I know that was just the hormones talking."

"Cas-" Izzy tried to stop her from saying any more but she was quickly interrupted by Cody.

"What she really means to say, is that I picked out your present." He smiled leaning back on his chair looking pretty smug.

"Cody!"

"What I did."

"We both picked it. Here you go." Cas held out a little blue bag which Izzy gently took from her grip.

"You really didn't have to you know." Cas gave her a knowing smile, a look shared between the friends didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. Pulling out the small blue box, Izzy gently tugged on the white ribbon then pulled the lid of the box off. Her eyes caught sight of a platinum bracelet, tiny diamonds in shining back at her. The small infinity design within the delicate chain was the same as the necklace Izzy had bought Cas a few years ago.

"Its perfect, thank you both so much." Izzy hugged them both feeling on top of the world. She knew she was lucky, but this just brought it home even more.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, everyone took a trip out to the local park followed by a bit of shopping. The girls were now in a habit of buying as many things for Isabelle as possible. And even though Stu continued to protest, Katie soon shut him up with a slap to his arm and proclaiming that his daughter deserved to be spoilt. He couldn't argue back, they were able to give their daughter everything they didn't have when they were growing up, which was a blessing.<p>

Once back at the house, Stephen told Izzy to go get ready as they were all going out for dinner. But something seemed off; the house was silent. Izzy wandered downstairs, trying to find where everyone had disappeared to. Dressed, make-up and hair done, she was ready for food. Passing the front of the house she glanced out of the window just in time to see Josie and Paul hopping into Stu's car who was already in the driver's seat. Katie was putting Isabelle into her car seat and Cody and Cas in their rental car ready to go. Confused Izzy continued through the house. Pulling at the hem of her Herve Leger purple V-neck bandage dress she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ste. Why has everyone left?" Izzy asked, once he came into her line of sight.

"Come with me." His smile was wide, cheeks dimpling and eyes shining. A surge of passion flowed through her. He had said those words last night, but in a completely different context.

Holding onto her hand tightly, Stephen led her through the dining room to the outside. The heels of her nude Bibi Louboutins clicked on the grey slabs surrounding the pool. The breeze from the ocean brushed her hair over her shoulders. A few meters next to the pool was a small square table, a long white cloth covering the top and hitting the floor. A red rose was laid in the centre of the table and a small white box placed next to it. Three red candles of different heights were flickering, faintly glowing against the sunset. The backdrop was awe inspiring. Pinks and oranges burst across the sky, reflected in the rippling waters of the ocean. Music floated from the dining room, the french doors were wide open and the gentle beat of the music faint.

"I have mixed memories out here you know." Izzy spoke quietly, a strange feeling coming over her. The memories of running crying through the house were stronger than she ever thought possible.

"Me too." Stephen wanted to shake her and stop her from talking. Her thoughts slipping back to that fateful evening hurt him.

"That was one of the worst days of my life, you telling me we were over." Izzy stared up at him. Though the memories were still there, they had been through a lot since. All of which were overwhelming in such a short space of time.

"Iz, why yeh doing this?"

"Look how far we've come." Reaching up her hand grazed his cheek lightly.

"Come sit down." He took her hand from his cheek and walked with her across to the table, pulling her chair out so she could sit down. A light kiss was pressed against her cheek before he sat down next to her and began pouring two glasses of red wine.

"Are we going to eat? Or are you just trying to get me drunk? Because you really don't have to do that." Izzy grinned as Stephen looked slightly frustrated. A few seconds later he broke into a smile.

"Very funny, lass. Ah've cooked yeh yer favourite meal." Stephen leant back on the chair looking rather smug with himself.

"Impressive. And who helped you?" Izzy teased him, lightly stroking her hand across his forearm.

"Quit giving me a hard time." His hand covered hers, pressing it tight against his arm. He watched as her eyes snapped down to his hand covering hers. The sun shone through her hair, highlighting various shades of blonde. He picked her hand up and brought it to his lips, her wedding and engagement rings sparkling as he did. "Me grandma taught me how to cook."

"She must have had a lot of patience." Picking up her wine glass Izzy took a sip of the velvet red liquid, licking her lips as the fruity taste settled across her pallet. Looking across to Stephen, his eyes were bright and happy. Much different to the evening before.

"That she did, she taught me a lot"

"I wish I could have met her."

"She would've loved yeh. But ah know she's be on at yeh about how many clothes yeh have." Stephen laughed lightly. "Me ma was the same-"

"Ste? Can you smell burning?" His eyes widened and his head shot towards the kitchen, as he was about to panic he heard Izzy laugh beside him.

"Very funny."

"I'm just hungry." She stuck her tongue out and took another sip of wine. "What have you cooked?"

"Yeh'll find out in a minute." He left her to go tend to the food and came back a few minutes later with a plate in each hand. He had made a chicken salad with a light ranch dressing. Perfect for the warm sunny evening that surrounded them. Izzy was glad he hadn't burnt the chicken, she had always known he was a good cook but they rarely had the opportunity to cook for each other like this.

Once they had both finished, Stephen stood up and walked around the table holding his hand out to her. "May ah have this dance, Mrs. Farrelly."

"Since dinner was amazing, I will have to say yes." She grinned and stood up, placing her small hand into his. As his hand wrapped around hers, her mind flashed back to their dance at their wedding. He stopped a few feet away from the table and slipped his arms around her waist as hers trailed up his arms and around his neck. Holding her close to his body they swayed gently in each other's arms, nothing but the sound of waves crashing and the soft music playing. Resting her head against his shoulder, she breathed in his scent. Strong and masculine. Everything that Stephen was.

"Yeh want yeh present now?" Stephen spoke up after a few minutes.

"Please, you've been torturing me all day." Izzy stared up at her husband, smiling and waiting. Slowly and methodically his hands ran up her back as he kissed her hard. His hands slipped into her hair, tilting her head back. Letting his tongue slide slowly across her lips, she eventually caved and opened up to him.

Just as she pushed herself onto her tiptoes and let her tongue fight against Stephens he pulled away from her. He kissed her lips gently. "Stay here." Moving back over to the table he picked up the small box and brought it back to her. "Before ah give yeh this, I need yeh to promise me something."

"Okay." Izzy would promise him anything, she just wanted to get her hands on her present.

"Be careful." Frowning as Stephen placed the box in her hands, Izzy daren't open it now.

"Why be careful?"

"Just open it, Iz." Smiling she pulled the lid off, a layer of crisp white tissue paper greeted her. She pulled it off slowly and her eyes settled on a black fob, four buttons on the front. The thin silver strip of metal of the side had black words etched into it; _'Range Rover'_. Glancing back to Stephen, he stood with his arms crossed over his wide chest studying her reaction.

Izzy pulled the key from the box, making sure it was real. "You've bought me a Range Rover?"

"I got yeh it before yeh wrecked me car, if I had known..." He grinned, enjoying the look of shock on her face.

"Wrecked? Your car is not wrecked, Stephen." She looked down at the key now flat in the palm of her hand. "You've really bought me a car?" Stephen nodded slowly, smiling as her face lit up. She practically jumped on him; wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Yeh welcome, but ah need yeh to promise me yeh will be careful." Izzy nodded as she unhooked her legs from Stephens waist and slid down his body.

"I promise." She tried to hide her laughter by biting her bottom lip. Stephens serious face was priceless. He took the key and box from her and placed it back on the table.

"Iz, ah'm not kidding." He pushed her backwards a little, edging her closer to the side of the pool. She glanced over her shoulder at the crystal clear water then back to Stephen. "Don't make me threaten yeh."

"Oh yeah? What you going to do?" She couldn't help but tease and push him, see how far he would go. He wrapped his arm around her waist and stepped back again so she took another step back towards the pool.

"Promise me, or yeh going in." Izzy's hands slipped to his biceps, gripping on tightly to the firm tensed muscle.

"I promise." Stephen grinned, he would never push her in, not when she was dressed up looking amazing anyway.

"Much better."

"Is it here? Can I see it?" Izzy asked, a glint in her eye. Stephen knew she wanted to take it for a spin.

"Ah guess, before it gets really dark." Izzy jumped up and down excitedly, her excitement was short lived when her heel slipped on the slab beneath. Her hands reached out for Stephen, gripping onto the front of his shirt to try and stop herself from falling backwards.

The last thing she saw was Stephens pained expression whilst a small yelp left her mouth before she hit the warm water, Stephen falling in after her. Gasping Izzy surfaced, pushing her wet hair away from her face. Stephen popped up beside her, his now wet hair stuck to his forehead. He ran a hand over his face, trying to clear some of the water from his eyes. Izzy was about to apologise profusely, until she burst into laughter.

Stephen stared at her like she was mad. "Yeh think this is funny." Izzy nodded whilst pulling off her shoes and placing them on the side of the pool. He shook his head lightly before laughing himself. "So now what?" Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck. The figure hugging dress restricting her movements.

Kissing Stephen lightly on his cheek she rubbed her body against his. "I'm really wet, Ste." Her lips curled into a smirk as he growled against her neck, sinking his teeth into her soft skin. Gently nipping at her skin he turned around, pushing her against the side of the pool. His hands gripped onto the edge, trapping his wife between his big arms and bigger body. Izzy let her eyes devour the sight of him; dripping wet with his t-shirt clinging to every definition and groove of his muscles.

"As hot as you look in this wet shirt, I'm going to have to ask you to remove it."

"And I should do as you say because?"

"Because it's my birthday." she tugged on his shirt gently, hoping he would get the hint; he did. Slowly he pulled the shirt up and over his head, throwing the wet balled up shirt onto the side. He pulled her away from the edge and slipped his hands up her back, finding the small metal zip of her dress. As soon as the zip was undone he peeled the dress of her body and it joined the pile of clothes beside the pool, licking his lips whilst his eyes cast over her silky smooth tanned skin. The water stopped just below her breasts, he brushed his thumbs over her nipples and she arched her back towards him. He pushed her back against the side of the pool again, covering her body with his as his mouth crashed against hers. Someone clearing their throat swiftly brought Izzy and Stephen out of their sensual moment. Stephen locked eyes with Stu who had a pretty amused smirked on his face.

Stu chuckled to himself and turned to go back into the house whilst shouting to his wife. "Katie, don't bring Isabelle out here." Stephen cursed Stu in Gaelic before kissing Izzy's forehead. He reached for his shirt and pulled it over her head.

"I'll go grab yeh a towel." He leaned forward and nibbled on her ear. "Then we'll finish this later."

**A/N - Thank you MrsKiaFarrelly, cenachick1981, moxxie23, celticfighter, peeps8705, mrsa87, MissShelz, miamitravel, wwemagpie, DeansTrueGirl, hotpocketbandit, ThatGirl54, hOtlilmofo and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the amazing reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :). Lou x**


	5. Numb

**Chapter 5 - _Numb_**

Embarrassed to the max, Izzy sauntered though the kitchen like nothing had happened. Katie smiled at her, trying not to laugh. "You're back early." Izzy stated like she wasn't annoyed that they had interrupted their fun the pool.

"Yeah, we needed to get Isabelle back." Katie glanced at Stu, her hands were wrapped around a mug of hot tea.

Izzy pulled the towel that was around her closer to her body as Stephen came through the door with her soaking dress and wet heels in hand. "I'm going to get a shower." Quickly leaving the room, Stephen was right behind her. He had already changed into a dry pair of jeans.

"Sorry we had to cut things short." His arm slipped around her waist as they both walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

"It's not your fault." As they walked into the bedroom Stephen landed on the bed with a thud after he dropped her dress to the floor and put her shoes next to the bed. "But I'm still taking my car for a spin."

"Yeh sure about that?" Before Stephen could get up off the bed, Izzy rushed into the bathroom and locked the door to take a quick shower. Once she was out she towel dried her hair and wrapped a clean towel around her. Stepping out of the steamy bathroom Izzy scanned the room but couldn't see Stephen. Quickly she changed into pair of J Brand jeans and a See by Chloe shirt then slipped of a pair of Marc Jacob ballet flats.

"Yeh really want to go out now?" Izzy shot around; Stephen had come through the doors on the balcony. He had put on a black t-shirt since the last time she saw him, and now had a black flat cap on his head.

"Please?"

"If we're quick, ah'm tired lass."

"Just a spin round the block." He ran his eyes down her body and stopped at her feet. She had put some sensible shoes on; that settled his nerves a little bit. As he brought his eyes back up to face her she stepped towards him and slipped both arms around his neck. "You really have no idea how thankful I am." Gently her lips grazed his as his arms surrounded her, pressing her tight against his body.

"Yeh welcome. Come on then." He took hold of her hand and walked her downstairs then outside of the house. He had already brought the car out of the garage where he had been hiding it. Glancing to him she noticed the sparkle in his eyes; she could have sworn he actually wanted to go out. Otherwise he wouldn't have brought the car out for her.

Stephen smiled as he saw the look on Izzy's face. It was worth it just to see her happy. He held the key just out of her reach. "Yeh know what ah'm going to ask yeh."

Pushing herself onto her tip toes she pressed a kiss to Stephens lips. "I promise I'll be careful." She spoke before he could. "In fact, I'll be extra careful."

Handing her the key he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Yeh better be." She grinned and hopped into the driver's seat, slipping the key into the ignition straight away. Stephen got into the passenger seat, pulling on his seatbelt and making sure it was secure.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting."

"Seatbelt." He pushed her hand away from the radio and pointed to the seatbelt she had yet to put on.

"Yes captain safety. Want me to wear a helmet too?" He raised an eyebrow at her, no amusement across his features. "Ste, I know how to drive, okay?"

"Okay, I trust yeh." He held his hands up then pointed in front of him. "The road is all yours."

"Excellent." She put the car into drive and set off; following the directions Stephen was giving her. Eventually she put the radio on, hoping Stephen would relax a bit; but he was like a hawk. Watching every little thing and pointing out every pedestrian.

Eventually he calmed down and Izzy drove where Stephen told her to, finally coming to a stop next to the beach. "Yeh wanna go for a quick walk?" Nodding, she hopped out of the car and was quickly met by Stephen who wrapped his arm around her protectively. The breeze from the sea hit her and she couldn't help but shiver. "Here yeh go, lass." Stephen took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She pulled it around her as Stephen held her close to his body. They walked a few meters down, eventually stopping and sitting on a stone wall facing out to the ocean. The sun had set and the moonlight bounced off the ocean.

"When ah retire, this is what ah want to do with yeh every day." Izzy rested her head on Stephens shoulder and listened to the sound of the waves and his voice. A perfect blend.

"What else do yeh want to do when you retire?" Now curious, Izzy pulled her head up to look at her husband.

He tore his gaze away from the view to look into her eyes. Smiling wide he took hold of her hand. "Ah want to spend as much time as ah can with you, and our kids."

"More than one?"

"Definitely."

"Where would you want to live?" Asking cautiously, Izzy squeezed his hand gently. New York? Florida? Ireland? She didn't know, and judging by the look on his face neither did he.

"Wherever you are."

"You have all the answers don't you?" Stephen laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to try and keep her warm.

"Ah think ah do." Though they were joking around he was right. Wherever Stephen was, Izzy wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Two weeks since Stephen and Izzy had seen each other. Two weeks seemed like a life time. Izzy was pacing in the living room. Just 20 minutes earlier she had been finalising some drawings, waiting for Stephen to come back from his tour in Asia. It was strange how one phone call could change everything. Normality turned upside down into uncertainty and chaos. Izzy heard the front door open and shut. Standing still her heart jumped; beating faster than she ever thought it could. This was her moment to be the wife she promised she would be, that she tried to be all the time.<p>

"Iz?" Hearing Stephens voice boom through the quiet house made her feel sick to her stomach. Her mouth opened to shout something back but it quickly shut again. "Izzy?"

"In here." She managed to shout back, instantly feeling tears prick behind her eyes. Even though her sight was blurred, she stared at the door waiting to see Stephens familiar face.

"Why yeh hiding, lass?" Stephen spoke as he walked through the door. Izzy swallowed the lump in her throat. He looked tired, eyes not shining as clear and bright as they usually did. But he still looked happy; happy to see her and happy to be back home. His smile quickly dropped though as he took a moment to study her. Arms crossed across her chest tightly, lips pressed firmly together. His gut instinct was that something bad had happened and he was right.

Izzy couldn't stop the flow of tears as she stared at her husband. Her hand clasped over her mouth but she couldn't stifle the sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"Iz, what's going on?" The confusion on Stephens face was clear.

"I got a phone call, about thirty minutes ago. Maybe you should sit down."

"Yeh scaring me, spill." Stephen didn't move but his eyes stayed glued on her. She made the first move, walking across the room to stand in front of him.

"It's your dad." Holding her breath Izzy reached for his big hand, clasping it between both of hers tightly.

"What about him?" Everything in his tone screamed urgency.

"He had a stroke." The words didn't feel like they came from her. She felt as though this was an out of body experience. Slow motion and making her feel sick. She wanted out.

"Is he alright?" Stephen squeezed her hand tighter and pressed his lips together. "Iz, tell me he's alright." He forced the words out, but Izzy couldn't look him in the eye. Confusion and pain swirled around in his beautiful grey eyes and there was nothing she could do to get rid of that. Nothing would come out of her mouth, her throat sore and mouth dry from trying to hold back the tears. She wanted and needed to stay strong for Stephen. All she could do was shake her head slowly and watch the man in front of her break down.

As the tears formed in his eyes her heart broke. She had never seen him cry, never seen him this vulnerable and afraid. He fell back onto the couch, his hands resting on his big thighs. "He's gone?"

Izzy sat down next to him; he needed her more than anything right now. "I'm sorry Ste." He turned to look at her. Her shaky words catching his attention. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, his forehead resting on her shoulder and he did the one thing Izzy never thought she would see him do. He cried onto her shoulder. She bit down onto her lip, trying not to break down. Wrapping her arms around him she let her hands play with his hair, trying to soothe him. Holding onto her husband like he was about to slip through her fingers, Izzy took a deep breath. They would get through this; they had to.

**A/N – Thank you moxxie23, cenachick1981, celticfighter, MrsKiaFarrelly, peeps8705, DeansTrueGirl, hOtlilmofo, mrsa87, ThatGirl54, MissShelz, farrah8644, hotpocketbandit and miamitravel for the lovely reviews :). Lou x**


	6. I Still Need You

**Chapter 6 – **_**I Still Need You**_

Unsettled. That was the only word Izzy could think of to describe how she was feeling and had been for the past few hours. Standing in the doorway to the office she watched Stephen on the phone to his mom. Each time she saw him, she felt her heart break a little bit more. She couldn't hear what he was saying but once he saw her the slightest of smiles crept onto his face but soon vanished as quick as it came.

Stepping away from the door she took another deep breath. The headache that had been threatening her earlier now kicked in. She didn't know what to do. She and Stephen had said few words to each other and now Izzy didn't know where to start. Moving through to the living room she saw her sketches, untouched since she received the phone call earlier. Her eyes darted to the couch, the soft cushions looking increasingly inviting by each passing second. She curled up on the couch, pulling her knees to her chin. The tears started again and the throbbing in her head grew stronger. Feeling lost and confused this was all she could do. She wasn't the strong one; that was Stephen.

Her eyes slipped shut, exhaustion taking over her. She also hoped it would get rid of her headache. Just as she began to dream, she felt the couch dip slightly then felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace. As soon as she was settled in Stephens arms she opened her eyes. Looking up she saw Stephen staring back at her, he tried to smile but she knew what was behind those eyes; hurt, pain, sadness. "Please just let me hold yeh?" He spoke quietly before kissing the top of her head. She didn't have to say anything; she pushed herself as close as she could to Stephen, letting her small hands grip onto his t-shirt. Her head rested on his chest, the shallow breaths he took made his chest rise and fall slowly.

Izzy let her eyes shut again, trying to settle her racing mind. She tried to put herself in Stephen shoes, wondering what he was thinking. "Ste?"

"Yeah." His grip around her tightened, possessively holding her tight.

"I'm here for you, anything you need. Please don't forget that." He didn't say anything. Izzy forced her head to look up at him. He was staring at the number of photo frames above the fire on the mantelpiece. Izzy felt a lump forming in her throat; Stephen was slipping through her fingers. This was what she feared; him pushing her away. "Stephen?"

"Sorry, lass." He turned to look at her, shaking himself from the daydream he was in. "I, err.."

"You don't have to explain." Gripping his large frame tightly again she settled herself into his hard body. She felt his hand smooth over her hair slowly, a comforting movement that had her quickly drifting into an uneasy slumber, blackness surrounding her.

* * *

><p><em>"Ste!" Izzy shouted, trying to move forward but her feet weighed her down. Blinding sharp white light encased her, seeing Stephen's burly frame disappear.<em>

_"No one will be there for you." The thick New York accent boomed around her._

_"Ste!" She shouted again, waiting for Stephen to come to her. Like he always promised he would. As every fibre in her being ached for Stephen to appear, she watched Sean walk towards her. Feet still stuck to the ground, nowhere to run or hide._

_"You're on your own now." Sean laughed, pulling something from inside his coat. The black shiny metal caught her eye. He laughed again, pointing what was in his hand at her before spinning around abruptly and pulling the trigger. A flash of red was blinding and the bang echoed throughout her. Sean vanished as her hand reached out, replaced by Stephen. His eyes were shut, face expressionless but his hand clutched to his heart. Blood red liquid seeping through the small cracks between his hands. As soon as he reappeared he disappeared into the white light._

* * *

><p>Stephen sat in the office, staring at the computer screen. He had just booked the flights to Ireland after speaking to Vince McMahon on the phone. He was an understanding boss, giving him the time off to be with his family at this hard time, he had also offered his deepest condolences. The silence of the house was cut sharp by a shrill scream. His head shot to the door, eyes wide on full alert. <em>Izzy<em>. He bolted, his legs taking him as fast as possible to the bedroom where he had left her an hour ago fast asleep.

As he pushed the door open, he was ready to pounce; fearing the worst that someone had broken in. Instead what he saw was his wife sat on the edge of the bed, clearly distressed. Her small hands gripped onto his shirt he had put her in, the duvet hastily thrown away from her body.

"Iz." As soon as Stephen's soft tone sounded in the room, Izzy turned to him. He rushed to her, kneeling on the floor in front of her and wrapping his large arms around her. Her arms tangled around his neck, her hands running over his back. "It's alright, what happened?"

"Sean, he took you away from me." Izzy squeezed her eyes shut, the dream replaying in her head, over and over again.

"Iz, ah'm right here and Sean is dead. He's not going to hurt you or me, sweetheart."

"I want to be strong for you." Izzy murmured into his shirt, clinging onto him. "I know I can be."

"You are, and ah know yeh gonna be there for me over the next few days. Lord knows ah need yeh."

"I'm sorry, I just-" his big hand cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her smooth skin.

"Shh, what's bothering yeh?"

"I know I lean on you too much, Ste."

"You don't think I like being there for you? Iz, that's what ah'm here for."

"But it's not fair on you. What if one day something happens to you, right now I don't-" interrupting her rant he leant forward, pushing his lips against hers.

"There's a few things ah've learnt in me life, trying to get to where ah am today." He spoke softly, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Live every day as it comes. If yeh want to lean on me, then lean on me. Ah'll always be here, but ah know yeh strong. Yeh wouldn't be where yeh are today if yeh weren't."

Nodding slowly Izzy pushed her lips against his cheek. "I'm going to be strong. For you and your family."

"Our family." Izzy ducked her head, slightly embarrassed at her slip up. "Yer a Farrelly now, remember." Stephen stood up, pulling Izzy's arms from around his neck.

"I don't think I want to sleep anymore." Izzy proclaimed, pulling the shirt to cover more of her thighs. Stephen took her hand and pulled her up from the bed.

"Come on, ah'll put a film on." Izzy let herself be led by Stephen trough the house. No matter what Stephen always knew what to do and say to make her feel better. Now all she had to do was the same for him.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, mrsa87, celticfighter, ThatGirl54, peeps8705, farrah8644, MrsKiaFarrelly, moxxie23, cenachick1981, hotpocketbandit, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, wades wife, hOtlilmofo, DeansTrueGirl, wwemagpie and kelsi for the lovely reviews! So I know the last chapter was a bit of a shock and out of the blue, anyway sorry the chapter was short but hope you enjoyed. Lou x**


	7. Time Really Moves Fast

**Chapter 7 – **_**Time Really Moves Fast**_

Stephen purposely tapped the pen in his hand against his thigh, staring down at the blank piece of paper resting against one of the planes magazines. This should have been easier than it was; thinking of what to say about his father. The plane was near enough silent, travellers resting through the long flight. Turning to his right his gaze settled on Izzy, too anxious to sleep she was flicking through a magazine. She must have felt him looking at her; she pulled her head up, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear as she did. As soon as she turned to him she opened her mouth to speak. Frowning slightly and narrowing his eyes, Stephen knew the words that were going to come from her lips. 'You okay?' Or 'how you holding up?' he was sick of it.

Izzy snapped her mouth shut, the stare Stephen gave her was unnerving. Closing the magazine in her lap she placed it on the empty seat next to her. She stood up and didn't glance back at her husband; she quickly made her way up the aisle to the bathroom.

Stephen sighed as he watched her walk away from him. His stomach turned, unsure of the feeling taking over him. For the past 24 hours he had pushed all of his feelings and thoughts to the back of his mind. If he sat thinking for too long, he felt himself beginning to break. Izzy had told him 'it's okay to remember'. He hadn't started that process yet, when his thoughts did float back to his father. The moments they shared together; growing up to returning home, successful and capturing his dream, he felt himself choke up.

Izzy sitting back down next to him stopped him running away with his thoughts. She didn't look at him; instead she pulled her iPod from her handbag. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail, the tiredness in her eyes even more evident; they had both been having trouble sleeping. Before she slipped in her headphones she stood up, reaching into the overhead compartment. He reached out for her, his big hand coming to rest on her hip.

"What yeh doing?"

"I'm cold. I thought I put a jacket in my holdall." He watched as she rummaged around a little bit more. "Apparently not."

"Have mine." He leant forward pulling his black fleece sweatshirt over his head, holding it out to her as she sat back down. A small smile graced her lips, and gently she took the sweatshirt from his grip.

"Thanks, you sure you won't be cold?"

"Ah'm used to the cold, lass." Stephen settled back into his seat, trying to stretch his legs out.

Pulling the sweatshirt over her head, the warmth of it seeped into her skin even though it engulfed her. Pressing her nose gently against the soft material, the familiar scent of Stephens cologne surrounded her. It was the closest thing she would get to affection from Stephen as things were going.

The balance of needing Stephen and being strong on her own was harder to find than Izzy first thought. Finding the in-between was starting to seem impossible. She hugged herself, forgetting about the iPod lying next to her.

"Yeh want to try and get some sleep?" Izzy turned to him. She knew that look and she couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face. His big arm wrapped around her shoulder and brought her flush against his body. He kissed the top of her head and her uneasiness settled a little bit. For a while everything would seem normal.

* * *

><p>The taxi ride from the airport was quiet, small talk being made between the driver and Stephen as Izzy watched everything pass by. It was early morning, the sky was grey and rain was threatening to fall. The cab pulled up to the house and Stephen paid him before he helped them with their cases. The front door opened and Izzy caught sight of Margret in the corner of her eye. She could only watch on as Stephen hugged his mother once they were reunited; as soon as Margret had seen him she burst into tears. Her heart ached and she didn't think she had the strength to get through this. After a few moments they started speaking in Gaelic between each other and Izzy felt a sting of resentment but quickly pushed it aside. She had always been welcomed in the family, more so than Stephen had been in hers, she had no right to feel pushed out. Standing back from what unfolded before her, Izzy let them find comfort in each other's embrace. Stephen needed to be surrounded by his family and they needed him. Once inside, Margret disappeared. She was answering the flurry of phone calls from people wanting to offer their condolences.<p>

"She looks so tired." Stephen spoke, running a hand over his face with a frustrated sigh. He shook his head and carried their case upstairs to the bedroom without sparing a second glance at Izzy. Deciding to following him, Izzy crept up the stairs. She winced as she heard the cases hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"Ste, we're here to help her now." Izzy leant against the doorframe watching Stephen pace the room at a frantic pace.

"I should have been here." Stephen slammed his fist on the dresser table, frustration and anger running thick through his veins. "Me dad must be looking down on me, thinking what a failure his son is. Ah knew he wanted me to stay in Ireland."

Izzy didn't know which path to take. The usually placid man was now oozing pent up anger. Everything inside of her wanted to slap him, shake him, do something to get him to return to the man she knew. "Ste." She spoke softly, carefully approaching him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his face. "Your dad was so proud of you."

"Izzy, just stop." Stephen sighed, burying his head further into his hands.

"No!" His head shot up, eyes wide at the tone of her voice. He rarely heard her raise her voice, especially to him. "Your dad wouldn't want to see you like this. This isn't you. Yes, you lived away from your family for 4 years but they all supported you, wanted you to follow your dream. They don't hold it against you and neither did your dad."

"You don't know-"

"Don't I? Me and your dad had a long chat before the wedding." Izzy pulled one of his large hands into her own. "He didn't stop going on about how proud he was of you. How he told anyone and everyone he could what a good, successful man his son had become." Stephen finally tore his gaze from the floor, meeting Izzy's soft eyes. "You did exactly what he wanted you to do, and that was to follow your dreams."

"Iz.." Stephen started but couldn't continue. Izzy could hear his voice breaking though he tried to remain in control.

"You're a wonderful son, the best husband I could ever have wished for and one day soon you will be the most amazing father." Stephen swallowed hard, biting his lip trying to fight the sudden rush of emotion through his body. Days of holding everything in, trying to be strong for everyone around him had finally caught up. "Ste, you're allowed to cry. Let it out."

Jaw tense, fighting everything his body wanted to do, Stephen clenched his teeth together. The anger that had been swirling around his body suddenly disappeared, turned into a wash of grief. He didn't want to look Izzy in the eye, he didn't want her to see him like this again. "Ah just want to see him again."

Izzy sat down on the bed next to Stephen and he wrapped his arms around her. For once he was leaning on her. "I know, Ste." Hugging him as tight as she could, Izzy just had to be there for her husband. Watching him cry again was something she didn't expect to do.

**A/N – Thank you moxxie23, MrsKiaFarrelly, peeps8705, hotpocketbandit, ThatGirl54, kelsi, MissShelz, celticfighter, wwemagpie, hOtlilmofo, mrsa87, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe (A review as long as 'The Rod'. I feel honoured) and DeansTrueGirl for the awesome reviews. I'm visiting Katie next week (DefinitelyProbablyMaybe), so it could be a while before I update. :) Lou x**


	8. One Love

**Chapter 8 – **_**One Love**_

Margret and Izzy sat next to each other on the couch, various photos surrounding them. "This was Stephens 5th birthday." Margret handed her another picture; an extremely young Stephen and his dad were in the picture. Stephen was just about to blow out the 5 candles on his birthday cake.

"Ste, you want to look?" Izzy glanced at Stephen sat in the armchair, the morning spent arranging the funeral had taken its toll on everyone. He looked tired and worn out. Once he shook his head Izzy sighed.

"Ah'm going to the gym. Ah'll be back in a few." Standing up Stephen abruptly left the room.

Izzy sighed, about to stand up when Margret took hold of her hand. "Leave him, love."

"I don't know what to do." Izzy confessed, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Let him do whatever he wants to do."

"Marge, is there anything you need me to do?" Izzy asked carefully, she didn't want to step on any toes. But at the same time she wanted to feel useful.

"No dear, you rest. Ah've got a bit o' cleaning to do."

"I can do that Marge, why don't you go lie down while Stephen is out."

"No no-" Margret stood up, trying to protest but Izzy could see that she needed some time to herself. Even if that time was only a few hours to get some much needed rest.

"Please?" Izzy wanted to do this, maybe even for her own sanity.

"Okay, dear. Thank yeh, ah feel like ah've been running a mile a minute."Margret let out a bubbly laugh, masking what she was really feeling. Something shared by both her and her son.

"It's no trouble at all."

"Ah'll be down in a few hours, and don't worry about Stephen." Margret's reassuring smile was the last thing she saw before she was swiftly left on her own. It didn't surprise her how strong both Margret and Stephen were, strong minded but always putting others before themselves.

* * *

><p>Stephen had stood outside the door of the living room after quickly changing into sweats and a T-shirt. Part of him felt bad for just leaving, but he needed to get in a workout and he was hoping to work off some of the anger that had previously bubbled up. Admittedly he felt better after letting Izzy in, but he still didn't want his feelings pushed upon her. Wanting to get out as soon as possible, he had grabbed the car keys lying on the small hallway table and headed out.<p>

Driving around Dublin, Stephen took in the familiar sights. Clubs he used to work the door at, bars he would spend evenings with friends. A few more miles, he finally came to a stop outside the gym that held a place in his heart. The gym his dad always used, where he was brought as a teen and introduced to lifting weights. Stepping through the old wooden doors, everything in the place was exactly how he remembered; even the old man standing behind the worn counter. Derrick Flanagan, a close friend of his father. On hearing the door shut, Derrick looked up, his thin framed glasses resting neatly on the bridge of his nose.

"Stephen Farrelly, well look at yeh." A throaty chuckle left his lips and he moved around the counter. "How ye' doing' lad?"

"Ah could be better." Stephen reached up, scratching the back of his neck.

Derrick frowned slightly, the last thing he'd hear was that Stephen had successfully made it into the wrestling industry. "What's the matter?"

"Ah guess yeh haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"Me dad, passed away two days ago. That's why ah'm back."

"Oh." Derrick's reaction was one of shock. "Ah don't know what to say. Ah only saw him last week." Stephen didn't know what to say either. What could he say? Derrick placed a shaky hand on Stephens forearm.

"The funeral is in 2 days, ah hope yeh will be there."

"Of course, son. Yeh need anything yeh jus' ask me, alright? Yeh welcome to spend as much time 'ere as yeh want."

"Thanks."

"Ah saw picture of ye' wedding, congratulations. Yer missus wit' yeh?"

"Yeah, she's at home with me Ma." Stephen finally let a small smile creep onto his features. The image of Izzy and his mother on the couch sharing memories with each other would forever be etched there.

"Thoughts and prayers are wit' yeh, and yer family." Derrick moved back around to the back of the counter and Stephen nodded a thank you. He moved across to the back of the gym and after a quick warm up he set himself off doing chest presses. His pace was quicker than usual, his state quickly changing to that which possessed him in the ring. His muscles burned, body ached but he pushed through. After 45 minutes of various upper body workouts he moved onto the shoulder press machine. He upped the weight, wanting to feel the burn through his entire body. After four reps, a blinding pain ran through his shoulder making him step away from the machine in a hurry. He crouched down, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself and stop the throbbing pain. Sweat dripped from his forehead, a thin sheen coated his body.

"Stephen, ye' alright lad?" Stephens head shot up at the sound of Derricks voice. He nodded and carefully got up.

"Yeah, just a bit tired still." Derrick nodded and continued what he was doing leaving Stephen nursing his shoulder. Deciding enough was enough, he headed out after saying bye to Derrick. Changing gear as he drove home was painful, and he knew once he walked through the front door Izzy and his mother would be at him. All he needed was some ice and he would be fine, back to perfect condition. He didn't have a choice truth be told. As he walked through the front door silence hit him, he was sure if that was a good thing. Quietly he shut the door and moved into the living room. Izzy stood with her back to him, gently humming as the duster in her hand wiped over the shelves of the bookcase.

"Iz." She whipped around upon hearing Stephens voice then pressed one slim finger to her lips, implying be quiet.

"Your mom is sleeping."

"And what are you doing?"

"Cleaning." She frowned, thinking the duster in her hand might have given that away. Nodding slowly Stephen backed out of the room, careful not to bang his shoulder on the door frame. Once in the kitchen he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, wincing at the pain as he did. He turned around and Izzy was stood in the doorway, watching his every movement. He stayed put as she put the duster down and moved towards him. Once she was close enough she pried the ice from his fingers and moved him to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Don't say anything." Stephen clenched his teeth as Izzy pushed the ice against his shoulder.

"Like how you're an idiot?" Stephen laughed lightly, the first since he found out about his dad. "What did you do?"

"Ah thought ah could handle a little more weight." Izzy shook her head, of course he did.

"Do you want some pain killers?"

"Ah wouldn't mind." He smiled sheepishly as she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Okay you hold this. I have some in my handbag." She left as Stephen took hold of the ice pack and held it against his shoulder. Returning with a couple of tablets she pulled a glass out of one of the cabinets and filled it with water. "Now do you need to take like 4 of these because you're not regular human size?"

"Very funny, now hand em over." Izzy handed him the glass and tablets and took hold of the ice pack, pressing it against his shoulder with a bit of pressure. "Sit down." He patted his lap once he set the water down on the table. Izzy did as he asked, carefully sitting on his lap. His arms snaked around her and he kissed the tip of her nose. "These next few days will be hard-"

"But we'll get through them." Izzy finished his sentence for him and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Stephen held tightly onto the woman in his lap, finally they had found a balance.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, peeps8705, Thatgirl54, hotpocketbandit, moxxie23, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe and hOtlilmofo for the lovely reviews. The next chapter is the last in Ireland, then it's back to the US :). Lou x**


	9. The Beginning Or The End

**Chapter 9 – _The _**_**Beginning Or The End**_

For the third time Stephen untied and tied his tie. Izzy watched on from the other side of the room as he groaned in frustration whilst trying to make it straight. "Let me." Izzy slowly moved over to him, cautious of his snappy attitude he was possessing.

"Leave it, Iz." He pulled the tie off and threw it to the bed. Without looking back he stormed out of the room and down the hall to the small bathroom. The sound of the door slamming shut released some of the pent up emotion but not nearly enough. His large hands gripped onto the side of the porcelain basin. Looking up into the mirror he let out a sigh. He looked tired and worn; and he felt it too. What he needed to do was get a grip, be supportive for his family and he knew it. After a quick minute trying to regain some of his composure he returned to the room he shared with Izzy.

Perched on the side of the bed, Izzy slipped on her black simple pumps. The sound of Stephens heavy footsteps on the floor made her look up briefly. Under the circumstances, she wanted nothing more than to hug her husband, tell him everything would be okay; but she had no clue what mood he would be in one minute to the next and that was taking its toll.

"Iz, will yeh help me?" Stephen had picked up his tie again, threading it through his fingers in some sort of nervous habit. Izzy stared at him for a moment before nodding and standing up. Moving over to him, she took the tie that he held out to her. Placing it around his neck, she gently tied it for him then pulled his collar down. Her hands smoothed over his crisp white shirt and black tie, making sure they were straight.

Stephen stared down at his wife who had yet to look up to him. Instead she kept her eyes straight ahead at his chest. Once she had done she quickly slipped away from him without uttering a word. "Iz.." He walked to where she was stood, her back facing him. Though he couldn't see her face he knew he had upset her. "Ah'm sorry for snapping at yeh." He placed his big hands on her shoulders, tugging her closer to him. When her back hit his chest he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"It's okay." She tried to pull his arms from around his waist but they tightened. "I was just trying to help."

"Ah know." He turned her around in his arms, silently pleading with her to look at him. "This is hard for me."

"I know it is Ste, but even though I don't know exactly how you're feeling right now I'm doing my best to be there for you. Just don't forget that." She kissed his lips gently as his arms dropped from around her. Quietly she left the room, she was exhausted.

The house was quiet; the few family members that were leaving with them were talking quietly between themselves. Stephens Aunty Dora and Uncle Brian were sat in the living room with his Nan. Margret had been doing her best to keep herself together but Izzy could see the cracks, just like she could with Stephen.

"Is Stephen ready yet? He doesn't usually take this long."

"Almost." As if on cue Stephen walked down the stairs, the black suit he had been having trouble with was now on perfectly.

"Yer ready, now we can go." Margret was rushing around, some of the family would be coming back to the house after the funeral. Izzy had been doing her best to help, but as ever Margret wanted to do everything.

The day was a blur, family and friends paying their respects to Mark. Izzy had always been welcomed into the family, especially when her family wasn't there for her they were a god send. Stephen had been by her side all day; he'd also been there for the rest of his family, especially his mom. She had to watch on twice as he tried to hold back tears, once during his speech and again as his father's body was lowered into the ground.

* * *

><p>Izzy sat next to Stephen, snuggled into the side of his body. The day had been a whirlwind of emotions and lots of crying. Izzy, Stephen and Margret were still up, looking at old photos and reliving memories.<p>

"Look what ah found." Margret wandered back into the room, a box in one hand and a mug on tea in the other. She handed the box to Stephen, the colour was a faded blue, worn and a thin layer of dust covering the top. Once the box was settled on his lap, he opened it up. Inside were the tiniest pair of baby booties nestled between the crunchy tissue paper and a photo album. "Are yeh trying to embarrass me?"

Stephen cringed slightly as Izzy made an 'awh' noise then pulled the little booties out of the box. "Yeh father would have made a wonderful grandfather." Izzy didn't know why but she felt guilty at those words. She hadn't been able to give his parents what they wanted, but they had only been together a year. The argument in her head was making her feel a little crazy.

"I'm going to head to bed." Izzy stood up and placed the booties back into the box. "Goodnight." She smiled at Margret who looked a little shocked at her sudden departure.

"Iz, wait up."

"I'm fine Ste, just tired and we have an early flight." She was already a few steps up the stairs as he stopped her. Turning around she could tell he didn't believe her. "Honestly, you come and join me when you want." With a tender kiss pressed to his lips she smiled and carried on up the stairs. A rollercoaster few days had taken its toll on everyone. They would both be flying back to New York, then throwing themselves back into work.

* * *

><p>Izzy sat in the waiting room at the doctors. She had managed to slip out at lunch without asking too many questions. Before she had left for Ireland with Stephen, she booked an appointment. Everyone had assured her that she would get pregnant and nothing was wrong, but in the back of her mind something was wrong. Call it instinct.<p>

"Mrs Farrelly. You can come through now." Standing up from her seat, Izzy smiled and followed the young woman through the winding corridors to the office of her doctor. Her usual doctor, Dr. Walker, was already in the room waiting for her.

"Izzy, take a seat." She did as she asked, sitting down on the plastic seat next to the desk. "How can I help you today?"

Izzy watched as the woman opposite her tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ear and pushed her glasses further up her nose. "Erm, well.. Me and my husband have been trying for a baby for about three months and I haven't conceived yet."

"Because you're under thirty, I'm going to suggest you keep trying. If you're not pregnant in 3 months, then come back and we can do some tests." Izzy sighed, she didn't want to wait.

"What about Stephen? He's 33."

"Get him to make an appointment; there are some basic tests to start off with. If there are any problems we go from there."

"So that's all? There's nothing you can do?" Izzy wanted to come in and leave with an answer, she knew it was a long shot but she needed something.

"Have faith and keep trying, that's all I can suggest at the moment."

"Okay, thank you." Though Dr. Walker wore a sympathetic face, Izzy knew it was generic. The look she probably gave every sorry woman that left her office. She pulled her phone out of her purse as she stepped back onto the street, all she had to do now was tell Stephen the solution to their problem. They needed to fuck like bunnies.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, moxxie23, peeps8705, cenachick1981, mrsa87, ThatGirl54, MissShelz, silverfoxxx, miamitravel, MrsKiaFarrelly, hOtlilmofo, hotpocketbandit, DeansTrueGirl, wwemagpie, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, WhitneySheree and ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity for the reviews. For those of you who know me personally, you know I broke my blackberry yesterday which is what I write my stories on. So everything I had done for this chapter I lost. I've tried my best to re-write but I know it doesn't convey the same amount of emotion as it did previously and I've kind of been disheartened to write at all. So apologies for the probably disappointing chapter :). Still love you all so much for continuing to read this. Lou x**


	10. Again And Again

**Chapter 10 – **_**Again And Again**_

"Iz, yeh here?" Stephen dropped his suitcase to the floor with a heavy thud and a sigh. His flight back to New York had been delayed for 3 hours. The first week back on the road did him some good; he was back with his friends and had taken his mind off everything that had happened.

"Finally, I never thought you would make it." Izzy's beaming smile greeted him and she sauntered down the stairs in one of his dress shirts. It was 11pm and the house was only lit up by the hall light. She easily slipped into his arms and he held her tightly against his body.

"Ah'm glad to be back." He mumbled quietly into her hair as he showered small kisses onto her head.

"You sure you're okay? And everyone at work was happy to see you?" Izzy started playing with the collar of his shirt as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeh know it, lass. Ah'm every ones favourite." He grinned at her and pressed his lips against hers.

"I hope you're not too tired."

"Why's that?"

"Because I have plans for you."

"Ah don't know Iz, these plans better be good."

"They are very good." Izzy gently pulled his arms from around her waist and took a few steps back from him. With each slow step backwards, she freed one of the buttons of the shirt covering her body. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as Stephens hands curled into fists as his sides. With each button undone, more of her tanned silky skin was revealed. She finally reached the door to the kitchen and the two halves of the shirt were finally freed.

Stephen tried to hide the groan rumbling in his chest. The sight of Izzy's body being revealed to him made him painfully hard. Her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and he wanted nothing more than to bury his hands into it whilst she writhed beneath him. As if in slow motion, she shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and let it float to the floor. Her eyes had darkened as she stared him down.

"What are you waiting for big boy?" Stephen ran his tongue across his bottom lip. She was mouth watering. In a flash he was down the short length of the hall, crashing into her body. Trapping her within his big arms, he held against his rock hard body. He heard her gasp at the force he used but quickly silenced her with his lips pushing against hers. Gently he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth then dipped his tongue into her mouth. He was already dominating her, making her submit to him as his hands ran over the curves of her soft body. His hands delved into her hair, tilting her head back so he could slip his lips down her neck, kissing and nipping.

"Ste, you're wearing too much." Izzy breathed out whilst trying to pull on the hem of Stephens shirt. The moment he let her go she gripped onto the thin cotton shirt and pulled it up and over his head, throwing it to the floor. They had made it further into the dark kitchen, the light from the hallway cut slices of light onto Izzy's body, illuminating her tanned skin.

He picked her up, as he did her long legs wrapped around his waist. He placed her onto the small dining table in the corner of the room. Pulling her thighs apart, he dragged one thick finger across her clit and over her wet folds. He continued to repeat his actions, watching Izzy intently as her back arched and her body was exposed before him.

"More." Izzy managed to breathe out. "Ste, please."

"Yeh don't like being teased?" A sly smirk spread across Stephens face, her whimpers were music to his ears. Izzy gripped onto the edge of the table, devouring the sight of Stephens tensed abs as he took deep breaths. "Yeh gonna answer me?"

No words needed to be said, the frustration of being teased was clear through her actions. She pulled at his belt buckle, trying her best to free it so she could unbutton his jeans. Once she had, Stephen stopped her. His big hands cupped her face making her look up at him. His lips descended on hers, gentle at first then increasingly possessive. Dragging his hands down her body, hers continued to pull his belt buckle free then unbutton his jeans. He kicked his shoes and socks off, discarding them across the kitchen.

The tension between the pair was thick, laced with the passion that had welled up in the time they had been apart. Izzy pulled down his jeans and boxer briefs, waiting impatiently as he stepped out of them. Stephen pulled her closer to the edge of the table, gripping his length in his hand, the tip brushing against her slick heat.

Pushing into her slowly, Izzy gasped. She held onto his biceps, her nails raking down his soft skin as he pulled out of her and thrust in deeper. Wrapping her legs around his waist she moved with him. Her lips were fast on his, massaging them gently. Letting her hands run up his thick arms to his wide shoulders, her nails continued to do damage to his perfect skin. His thick fingers buried into her hip, holding her still so he could have his way with her.

A long drawn out moan escaped her, Stephen reached between her thighs. Everything in her was on fire, his fingers brushing over her clit sent her body spiralling into a blissful state. Harder and faster Stephen plunged into her, pulling away from her lips he pushed his forehead against hers and almost growled at her. His lips and facial hair grazed across her cheek; he pushed his lips against her ear.

"Come for me." His thrusts were relentless, pushing her closer to the edge. His deep voice rumbled against her, his accent thicker than usual. Her back arched and her legs gripped tighter around him. A cry tore from her lips as she came, falling headlong into a blazing orgasm. He followed her as she tightened around him, spilling himself into her with one final thrust.

Izzy collapsed against Stephens chest, whimpering slightly as he pulled out of her. Stephen eyed the thin red lines on his arms; once again she had marked him, something she really needed to stop doing. "People have started to notice the marks you've been leaving."

Izzy looked down to what Stephen was talking about. Biting her lip to try and mask the smirk that spread across her lips wasn't working. She didn't care; Stephen made her feel good and that was the end result. "Oh no." She started trailing kisses up his thick neck.

"If anyone asks, we've got a cat. A big ginger thing called Podge." Izzy looked up at Stephen, confused and stunned by his words. Within a second she couldn't stop the fits of laughter that left her.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Ah'm not, lass." Stephen couldn't help but chuckle with her.

Izzy poked Stephen in his stomach, her lips slipping into a grin. "I guess it would take after it's dad then."

"Yeh calling me fat?" His teeth gently nipped at her shoulder, his arms had her trapped against him. He flexed his arms against her and growled into her ear. "Yeh know ah'm nothing but solid muscle."

"That you are. I'm ready for bed now." Stephen stepped back from his wife, putting his trousers and shirt back on. He fetched her back and helped her put it on. "I'm going to get a drink, want anything?" Hopping off the table she tried to stretch her legs but everything ached.

"No thanks, ah'll take me case up." With one last kiss to her lips he left her alone in the kitchen. As quickly as she could, she filled a glass with water from the fridge and headed back upstairs.

Izzy watched from the door as Stephen bent over his suitcase, pulling various items out. Her eyes widened and heart jumped as he hissed and shot up, clutching his lower back. "Ste, what wrong?" Moving further into the room, Izzy could tell he was trying his best to mask the pain that etched his features. She set her drink down on the dresser table before making her way to him.

"Nothing lass."

"I'm not an idiot, what's up?" She was now by his side, running her hand down his arm.

"Ah took a hit to the steel steps last night, just caught me back a bit." Izzy moved closer to him, gently lifting up the back of his shirt to reveal purple bruising along his lower back. He hissed again as she gently touched the area.

"Sorry. What do you want me to do? I can get you some ice? Or what about a bath, those are supposed to help, right?"

"Stop worrying, ah'm fine." He had turned around, gripped her hands within his and held her gaze. She couldn't help but worry; night after night he was putting himself in danger. The last thing she wanted was to see him hurt.

* * *

><p>Wrapped up in Stephens arms, Izzy knew she needed to talk to him before they drifted off to sleep. She wanted to make sure he was coping with his father's death before hitting him with the news of the doctors. Though it had been spoken about briefly, that was as far as it had gone.<p>

"I need to talk to you."

"Right now?" Stephen cracked an eye open, looking down at his wife carefully. She was wide eyed, staring up at him with a hopeful expression. "What's on yeh mind?"

"I went to the doctors the other day." That had Stephen awake; he turned on his side so he could see her better.

"And?"

"She said because I'm under 30, I don't need to be tested. But maybe you should be." Stephen nodded slowly, taking in the words that she had just said. "But she told us to keep trying, and have faith."

"Have faith." Stephen scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ah've had that motto all me life, lass."

"That and _'come with me'_" Izzy put on her best Irish accent much to the dismay of Stephen.

"Don't do that again, Iz."

"You don't like my accent?" She pouted at him, trying to push herself further into his embrace.

"Yeh need practice, that's me telling yeh nicely."

"Fine. But seriously, will you go to the doctors."

"Of course ah will." He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand down her back gently. "Ah've got some things to do tomorrow but ah'll try and get an appointment."

"Thank you."

"Before ah forget, _Vengence _is in Madison Square Garden. Ah want yeh to come, Stu is bringing Katie."

"That sounds great, I can't wait."

"Now can ah get some sleep?"

"Yes." She grinned and kissed his lips before they both settled down to get some rest. Izzy tried to reiterate two words in her head; have faith.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, celticfighter, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, mrsa87, moxxie23, cenachick1981, ThatGirl54, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, peeps8705, hotpocketbandit, anonymous (please let me know who you are O_O), WhitneySheree and wwemagpie. Here's another chapter for you since your reviews cheered me up so much :D! Lou x**


	11. Light Up The Night

**Chapter 11 – **_**Light Up The Night**_

Staring down at the envelope in his hand, Stephen felt sick. Taking the tests at the time seemed easy, forgetting that there might in fact be something wrong with him hit soon after. The house was deadly quiet; Izzy was still at work when he had arrived home, but the results were waiting for him. Now or never he thought. He also thought about waiting for Izzy, but he couldn't. He needed to know. Tearing into the envelope, Stephen took a deep breath. Whilst he held the piece of paper in his hand he ran a heavy hand over his face. His eyes scanned over the words, trying quickly to find something that would give him peace of mind. He was brought out of his thoughts as the front door opened then slammed shut. Waiting a few moments he eventually saw her walk through the open door.

"Hey, are those the results?" Stephen nodded slowly, standing up from his position on the couch. "And?" He could see the urgency behind her eyes and the tone of her words said it all.

"Everything is normal." Waiting for her reaction, Stephen held his breath. Izzy stared at him for a moment before a smile broke onto her face. Quickly she closed the gap between them, her slender arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her tight against his body.

"That's great news." Izzy pulled away from him, the smile dropping from her face slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"If nothing is wrong with you, then it's obviously me."

"Yeh don't know that."

"Then why aren't I pregnant yet?"

"Ah don't know. Everything will work out though, ah promise." He pulled her back to him before she could move any further away from him. "Some stuff came for yeh today." He nodded slightly to the coffee table. Izzy eyed the small box, knowing what was inside.

"It's the stuff from Dr. Walker, those leaflets and the folic acid. Let's hope it works." The defeated look on her face broke his heart.

"We're going to do this, no matter how long it takes." He kissed her slow and tenderly whilst framing her face with his large hands.

That evening, the pair had settled down to eat take out and watch TV. "Hey Ste." Izzy looked over the top of the thin leaflet in her hand at her husband. He was engrossed with old wrestling DVD's on the TV.

"What?" Izzy sat next to Stephen, her legs thrown over his thighs as she nestled herself into his arms.

"Listen to this, 'Studies have shown that as long as your partner has a normal sperm count, having sex every day of the month further increases your chances'." Izzy wiggled her eyebrows at her husband who couldn't help the laughter escaping him.

"Yeh gonna come on the road with me then, lass?"

"I wish." Izzy pouted then set the leaflet down on the coffee table; she'd had enough reading for one night. Stephen started placing small kisses along her jaw line, smirking as he saw the smile creep onto her face.

"It's getting late, maybe we should head up." Stephen spoke against her cheek, letting his facial hair graze her soft skin.

"I think you're right." Izzy stood up from the couch, pulling Stephen up as she did. Her arms slipped around his waist, squeezing him lightly. "I hope you don't want to sleep."

"What do yeh have in mind?" His hands gripped the bottom of her thin cotton sweatshirt. It was too big for her, but provided comfort during their lazy evening.

"I'm feeling rather dirty." Her hands ran up his defined chest, lightly tracing the contours of his abs before her small hands held tightly held onto his shoulders. He knew exactly what she had in mind; in one swift movement he lifted her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist. Stephen carried her upstairs to their bedroom, bypassing the bed and going straight to the en suite.

Carefully he pulled her jumper over her head, discarding it at the other side of the room. Holding her breath as Stephen made quick work of getting her clothes off, Izzy felt the familiar surge of need rush through her body. His hand skimmed around her waist, gently pulling her towards him so he could lay his lips upon hers. As soon as he did, a moan slipped from her lips. Wanting him rid of his clothes, Izzy forcefully pulled herself away from her husband. His shirt was tugged upwards, and with his help, taken off and thrown to the floor.

Izzy dragged her tongue across her bottom lip; a stare down had begun between the pair. Who was going to make the next move? Stephen ran his hand down her arm, circling her slender wrist with his big hand. He pulled her flush against his hard body whilst he reached inside the shower and turned it on. Slowly the room started to heat up, warm air filling the room and condensing the mirrors.

"I want these off." Izzy started working his belt buckle, trying to free it. Once she had, the buttons of his jeans were popped open and the material dragged down his thick thighs with his boxer briefs. He stepped out of them then ran his gaze over Izzy. She still had on her bra and panties; the light pink lace teasing him with what was beneath.

"I hope you wanted to get wet." Stephen spoke quickly as he lifted her up again. He stepped inside the shower, the flurry of water cascading over both of them.

"Ste!" Izzy slipped down his wet body, her hard nipples grazing his chest through the thin lace. A delicious shiver ran through her at the feeling. Running a finger down his wet chest, Izzy stared into his eyes; pure hunger and lust staring back at her. She knew he wanted to take her right now, wanted to bury himself deep inside her but he was holding back. Reaching behind her back, Izzy unclasped her bra and let it drop to the shower floor. Stephen brushed his thumbs over her hardened nipples, coaxing a long drawn out moan from her. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she reached out for him, taking his hard length into her hand. Izzy stroked him in long languid movements, teasing him as her thumb rubbed over the head.

The water continued to flow over them as they teased each other with gentle caresses. Stephen hooked his fingers into the sides of her wet panties, dragging them down her long legs. She stepped out of them and they joined the bra on the floor. Before she could step back to him, he picked her up again and pushed her against the cold tiles of the shower wall. A small yelp left her lips, but it was soon swallowed up by Stephen who pressed his lips against hers. Kissing her hard and slow, he tried to convey everything he was feeling at that moment. The tip of his cock brushed against her slick opening, teasing to no end what he was about to do to her.

Tightly her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. The sharp cold of the tiles and the heat pluming from the shower around them played with her senses. Stephens lips dragging along her neck to her collar bone made her spine tingle with delight. Slowly he lowered her onto his thick member, dragging out the intense moment of pleasure as long as possible. Whimpering against him, Izzy moved her hips and he pushed deeper into her. He pulled out and did the same again making her take a deep breath. Stephens fingers roughly dug into her thighs, pushing her against her wall with each deep thrust. Izzy pushed her lips against his shoulder, sucking up the few drops of moisture from his pale, freckled skin. He tilted her hips up slightly, opening her wider to him. Her teeth sunk into her firm muscle that was tensed in his shoulder making him growl at her. Quickening his thrusts, Stephen plunged into her with every need to feel her tightening around him. Izzy's hands slipped over his wet shoulders down to his tensed biceps, gripping tightly as he stared deep into her eyes.

"Hold on tight." Confusion swept over her bright blue eyes, but she soon realised why he had spoken. One hand left her thigh, moving to stroke his finger over her clit in time with each relentless thrust.

"Oh god, Ste." Her ragged, rushed breaths made a smirk creep onto his face. Feeling her writhe in pleasure against him was his doing. Her heart thumped against her chest, her body tingling with anticipation. Her legs tightened around his waist, desperately trying to get closer to Stephen. Slowly she felt herself falling, her legs trembling in Stephens tight grip. Her eyes squeezed shut and a flurry of expletives escaped her.

Stephen continued thrusting deep into her as she shook in pleasure against him. She tightened around his hard pulsing member and that was his undoing. He buried his face into her neck, nipping gently at her skin whilst a groan tore deep from his chest.

"I love you." He mumbled against her wet skin as he emptied himself into her with one final thrust. Slowly he lowered her to the floor but she held onto him as her legs still shook.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek then pulled her under the running water again. Izzy couldn't help but laugh at his wet hair stuck against his forehead. Slowly she spiked his floppy hair up like he would usually have it. "Much better." He kissed the tip of her nose gently and wrapped his arms around her. Every fibre in his being prayed that one day soon they would have a healthy baby boy or girl; he would do everything possible to make it happen.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, DeansTrueGirl, peeps8705, hotpocketbandit, WhitneySheree, ThatGirl54, mrsa87, moxxie23, cenachick1981, MrsKiaFarrelly, wwemagpie, hOtlilmofo, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe and wades wife for the lovely reviews. If in doubt, write smut. O_O. Lou x**


	12. Finally

**Chapter 12 - **_**Finally**_

Wandering around Madison Square Garden, the three girls had just splurged on popcorn, nachos and pepsi. Diets for the evening were out and nothing but fun and a good catch up were needed. They had taken their hoard of food to the room where they would be watching the PPV. Katie's parents had also come up and were looking after Isabelle so Katie and Stu could have a bit of time together.

"These nachos need more cheese." Katie delved into the pile of chips and salsa whilst complaining, her love for cheese hadn't curved since having Isabelle.

"Quit with the cheese, I thought you were cutting it out." Cas spoke whilst popping a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

"I am, kind of. I'm only eating soft cheese, and that which is grated." Katie took a bite out of the cheese cover nacho gripped between her fingers.

"What? That doesn't even make sense." Izzy looked at her like she was mad but Katie just shrugged.

"It doesn't have to, okay? I miss Isabelle."

"But I thought you wanted a few nights to just relax?" Cas smiled sympathetically, though neither her or Izzy would know quite what it was like to miss a child.

"I do, but it's weird you know."

"Excuse me ladies." The southern accent filling the room suddenly made all the girls look towards the door. Cody stood with the intercontinental championship title slung over his shoulder. "Just wanted to steal Cas away from you."

"She's all yours." Izzy wiggled her eyebrows and watched as Cas left them to see her boyfriend.

"Have you seen Ste?"

"Yeah I saw him a while ago, but he's busy doing interviews."

"So is Stu, but he keeps texting me and asking how Isabelle is doing." Katie had been getting regular updates from her mom so she wouldn't start panicking. Cas sat back down having wished Cody good luck.

"Girls I need to tell you something." Izzy breathed out, placing the nachos on her lap onto the table in front of them.

"What?" Cas and Katie spoke in unison, shuffling forward on the couch. Curiosity lined their eyes, suspiciously wondering what Izzy was about to confess.

Izzy rummaged around in her purse and eventually pulled out a small box. "There's a possibility I'm pregnant."

"You're late?" Cas asked, wide eyed but smiling broadly. Izzy nodded and looked between the two girls. "What are you waiting for? Take it now!"

"Come on." Katie stood up, discarding the nachos for the time being and pulling Izzy up from the couch they had settled onto.

* * *

><p>Cas, Katie and Izzy stood huddled together in one of the small back rooms in Madison Square Garden. The night of Vengeance had brought them all together finally, and after much catching up here they all were.<p>

"Are you okay Izzy?" Cas asked quietly, wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder.

Izzy stared at the object that was in her thoughts; it was sat on the table in front of her. Five minutes ago she had taken the pregnancy test, but hadn't yet found the courage to look at it. Everything in her body screamed for it to be positive, but she had a feeling once again her dreams would be crushed.

"I can't look."

"What? This is what you've been waiting for. Just look at the damn thing." Katie blurted out, trying her best to talk some sense into the blonde.

"You look." Izzy wafted her hands about and turned away from the table. The nerves were eating away at her.

"Okay." Katie smiled and nodded to Cas. They both took a step towards the table and Katie turned the small white stick over. "It's negative."

Izzy spun around, the words clenching her heart. Her lips formed a perfect 'O'. What could she say? Her hand covered her mouth, tears slowly pooling in her eyes before the sobs started. She couldn't help it; everything inside her wanted a baby with Stephen.

"I'm just joking, it's positive." Katie held the stick out for Izzy to take. She smiled innocently at her friend and watched her features change from devastation to shock.

Izzy stood wide eyed at her friends, tears streaming down her face and her hand muffling her crying. "What?" Izzy snatched the stick from Katie's grip, her eyes widening at the tiny plus sign staring back at her. "Oh my god."

"Congratulations." Cas and Katie hugged her at the same time, elated that after so long the couple would finally be getting what they wanted.

"Am I dreaming? I feel like I'm dreaming." Izzy sat down on one of the steel fold out chairs.

"When are you going to tell Stephen?"

"Later, after his match." Izzy grinned as the tears finally subsided, the thought of telling Stephen played in her mind. He would be elated. "I don't want to give him any distractions."

Izzy took a deep breath as Cas and Katie looked on at her. She pulled her compact out of her purse to check her make-up. If Stephen saw she had been crying he wouldn't give up until he found out why or who had caused her to. The smile on her face wouldn't fade; all the worrying and fretting over not getting pregnant had been exhausting. Finally things were looking up, her craving to start a family with Stephen was finally happening.

The girls returned to the small room they were watching the PPV on. Both Cas and Katie were bombarding her with questions and baby names. They all knew the outcomes of the matches that were taking place that evening, but Izzy was on the edge of her seat. Stephen was facing Daniel Bryan for the world heavy weight championship. They had been feuding for a few months and always put on amazing matches. The moment he pinned Bryan for the win she couldn't have been any happier. The emotion shining through his actions and interactions with the fans touched her heart. Izzy stared at the TV in awe as Stephen held the title proudly above his head.

"I want to go and see him." Izzy stood up, picking up her purse. "I'll meet you guys later."

"You gonna be alright?" Izzy turned to Cas just before she left the room and nodded. She was more than alright.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of trying to get to Stephen, Izzy wanted to give up. She had been given excuse after excuse as to why she couldn't see her husband just yet, but finally Cody had come to her rescue and brought her to Stephens locker room once he had done with various meetings and photo opportunities.<p>

"Hey, do you have a moment?" Izzy knocked on the door softly, watching as Stephen lifted his head up from un-tying his boots; he was still in his wrestling trunks.

"Sure thing, lass." He stood up; his hair was all out of place from its usual meticulous styling. His pale skin glistened under the soft lighting of the room.

"Erm, in private. I need to talk to you and it's important."

"Are yeh okay? Has something happened?" Stephen switched into protective mode, his hands cupping her face inspecting her for any damage.

"I'm fine." Izzy laughed lightly, gently pulling his hands away and squeezing them lightly.

"Alright, follow me." He continued holding her hand and grabbed his title before he took her out of the locker room and down the hall into another locker room that was empty. He sat down on one of the benches and pulled her onto his lap. "Do yeh really want to talk, or did yeh just want me alone?" His large arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him as he started kissing along her jaw line.

"Before I forget, congratulations. You deserved to win the title so much." She turned her head so she could finally kiss him on the lips. Standing up he set Izzy down on her feet and picked his title up from where it was draped across the bench.

"Thank yeh, yeh know how long ah've dreamed of this. Third time's a charm, that's what they say right?"

"Ste." She waited for him to stop rambling for a moment so she could get a word in. He stared at her intently, wondering why she had interrupted him. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" His gaze lowered to her stomach, then back up to her eyes. He could tell she was guarded, waiting expectantly for his reaction. Big blue eyes sparkled back at him, tears already lining and soaking into her lashes. Tears of happiness, something they hadn't experienced in a long time.

The title slipped from his hands, the biggest smile appearing on his face as he pulled his wife into his arms and held her as tight as possible. Stephen hadn't felt such a whirlwind of emotions since his father's death. One thing after another, but maybe his father had put a good word in for them. "I love yeh."

"We're having a baby, Ste. We can finally start our family." He brushed the stray tears from her cheeks, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to kiss him back with everything she had. This moment meant the world to them but it was just a tiny step into what lay ahead.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, peeps8705, ThatGirl54, wades wife, moxxie23, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, hotpocketbandit, miamitravel, WhitneySheree, I'm gonna guess the anonymous reviewer was wwemagpie :P, cenachick1981 and hOtlilmofo for the lovely reviews once again :). Lou x**


	13. It's Me And You

**Chapter 13 – **_**It's Me And You**_

The day after finding out Izzy was pregnant, she wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Stephen and mull over everything that they were about to embark on. That wasn't going to happen; Stephen had left their bed at 5am and he wouldn't be back until late, having interviews, photo shoots and various other corporate activities to embark upon. Stu had also left and Katie was spending the day sightseeing around New York with her parents. And since Katie and Stu hardly got any time alone together, Stephen and Izzy would be babysitting Isabelle that evening whilst they had a lovely meal at Nobu.

Izzy meanwhile was sat behind her desk at work. The Monday was dragging; all she wanted to do was get home to Stephen but the pile of paperwork on her desk would be preventing her for a few more hours. "You won't be able to fit into any of these clothes soon." Cas spoke up as she walked past Izzy, pulling a rail of clothing behind her.

"Thanks for reminding me." Izzy smiled as she kicked her shoes off and stretched her arms above her head. Cas stopped and perched herself on the edge of Izzy's desk, picking up a few sketches. She had been working closely with designers to put together the perfect fall window displays which would be going up in the next few weeks.

"Even the shoes, your feet are going to swell and you'll just have massive clown feet."

"Cas! I know, but it's only temporary." Izzy pushed Cas off her desk and took the sketches back.

"That's what they tell you." Izzy rolled her eyes as Cas stared back at her, she knew what was coming. Crazy Cas and her ludicrous ideas.

"Please don't start."

"I'm just sayin'."

"You're always just saying." Izzy slipped her Gucci leather platform pumps back on and stood up smoothing down her Thomas Wylde black Big Rig stretch-crepe wrap skirt and making sure her gold Lanvin t-shirt was tucked into her skirt. She ran her hand over the wide leather belt around her waist. It was only time before her entire wardrobe would be revamped. Just one of the small changes she would be making.

"Who have you told then?"

"Noone. Just you and Katie know, and I'm guessing Stephen told Stu if Katie didn't get to him first."

"She probably did."

"And what are you doing tonight?"

"Me and Cody are going for drinks with Ted and a few other people after Raw."

"And you and Cody are still okay, yeah?"

"Yes, why?" Cas raised an eyebrow, eyeing her friend suspiciously. "What has he said?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering where you two are at." Izzy held her hands up in defence. She had seen the couple briefly last night, but she wanted to hear from Cas herself.

"We're comfortable."

"And that's okay with you?"

"He isn't old like Stephen, we don't need to rush."

"You think that's why he proposed to me so early?" Izzy asked, dumbfounded at her friends confession.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry. You and Stephen were made for each other." Cas took a deep breath and smiled. "I don't think me and Cody will ever move forward. There, I said it."

"If it wasn't going anywhere, do you really think you would still be together?" Izzy crossed her arms under her bust, watching as Cas played with the hangers on the railing.

"I don't know."

"You've been together almost a year, that's something."

"I just wish he would hint that there would be a future for us." Cas sighed, hoping that maybe her friend could give her some advice.

"He's a guy! You have to get that out of him."

"I don't want to scare him away."

"You've been together a year Cas, you deserve to know." Cas nodded, her friend was right. She needed to find out sooner rather than later if Cody really saw a future with her.

* * *

><p>Once again Stu rattled off a list of things they needed to know; for the third time. "Will you just go already?" Izzy was getting impatient; if they stayed any longer they would miss their dinner reservations.<p>

"If anything happens, or you can't cope then just ring us and we'll come back." Katie still hand a firm grip on the side of Isabelle's cot.

"Katie, please stop worrying. You'll only be gone a few hours anyway." Izzy tried her best to calm her friend as Stu gently prised her fingers from the cot. "Have fun." Izzy ushered both Stu and Katie out of the guest room. She knew Katie would have a hard time leaving Isabelle, especially since they had never babysat before. Izzy made her way to Stephen, gently wrapping her arms around his waist as Stu helped Katie into her coat.

"Stu, ah swear to god ah'll brogue kick yeh if yeh tell us again." Stu quickly shut his mouth, stopping whatever he was about to say.

"We'll see you guys in a few." Katie waved and finally they were out of the door.

"Just you and me now, what do you want to do?" Stephen kissed the top of Izzy's head whilst thinking about his answer.

"Relax, before starting all over again tomorrow." Izzy let go of his waist and tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the living room. The baby monitor sat on the coffee table; Izzy was already surprised Isabelle hadn't woken up, crying for her mom or dad. The pair settled down on the couch after Stephen stuck a Father Ted DVD in. After watching about 4 episodes, Izzy's phone rang, her boss' name coming up.

"I have to get this, it's Linda." Izzy spoke about a second before the baby monitor went off.

Stephen quickly kissed Izzy on the lips, "You answer that and ah'll see to the little'un."

Izzy moved to the kitchen as Stephen left to tend to a screaming Isabelle. After a gruelling 15 minute conversation with her boss, Izzy finally made her way back to the living room. Standing in the doorway, Izzy's heart melted at the sight before her. Isabelle was laid on Stephens lap, his big hands were settled around her tiny frame. Isabelle's big brown eyes were wide in amazement at Stephen as he made faces at her and stuck his tongue out. He lifted her up to him and he pressed a tiny kiss to her nose to which she scrunched her little face up.

Izzy couldn't stop the feeling that flowed through her. Just like every other time, watching Stephen with Isabelle did something to her. "Hey." Izzy almost whispered, not wanting to disturb them. Stephen glanced back at her, smiling then turning his attention back to the little girl on his lap. He lifted her up and cradled her in his massive arms. Izzy still couldn't get over how tiny she looked in such a big man's arms.

"Yeh alright?" Izzy nodded, he must have asked her a hundred times that night. Stephen gently rocked Isabelle in his arms, he eyes slipping shut as her arms reached out and her hands squeezed together. Izzy moved over to sit next to Stephen; she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his bicep.

"You two look adorable."

"Ah don't know about adorable, lass. More awkward."

"I knew you'd be good at this, Ste. You're such a kind caring man, it just comes natural to you." Stephen smiled lightly, not used to the compliments coming his way.

"Ah'll put her in her cot now." They were both grateful she had settled down; there was a fear between them she wouldn't stop crying until Katie and Stu returned. Izzy watched as Stephen carefully stood up. Isabelle had dropped off again pretty quickly. A few minutes later Stephen came back, returning to his position next to Izzy.

"They'll be back soon."Izzy kissed his cheek as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We still need to tell people."

"Maybe we should wait." Stephen spoke into the silence, tension already bubbling up from his carefully placed words.

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"Till yeh've had a scan and stuff, so we know for definite."

"What?" Izzy sat up, trying to figure out whether she had heard him right. "Do you think I'm lying or something?"

"Ah never said that."

"Then what are you saying?" Silence. Izzy sighed feeling frustrated. "Stephen."

"It doesn't seem real." He glanced at her, then down to her stomach. "No baby bump, no scans. But when all that happens, ah'll know it's real."

"Sorry, Ste. I know what you mean." Izzy returned to snuggling herself into Stephens side. His big hand cupped the side of her face and he tilted her head back to make her look at him.

"Whatever yeh were thinking, stop. Yeh know how happy ah am about this."

"You really want to wait to tell people?"

"After everything we've been through, yeah."

"But-"

"Remember when I thought yeh were pregnant at yer birthday do, and ah was wrong?" Izzy nodded, trying to avert her eyes from Stephens but he held her head in place, not letting her look anywhere else. "Ah'm not having that happen again. Ah'm putting me foot down."

"Okay." Izzy spoke barely above a whisper. Stephen had made his point loud and clear, and deep down she knew he was right. His lips came down on hers hard and fast, stealing her breath as he pulled her onto his lap. Straddling Stephens hips, Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. His tongue ran across the seam of her lips, begging for entry to which she obliged.

"Guys, we're back." Stu's booming voice startled both Izzy and Stephen. For the second time they had been caught. Izzy slowly slid off Stephens lap onto the couch next to him and buried her face into his arm.

"Have a good time, fella?" Izzy was embarrassed as Stephen acted like nothing had happened.

"Great, how's Isabelle?" Stu asked wrapping his arm around Katie's waist as she moved to stand beside him.

"Fine, she's sleeping now." Izzy watched the exchange between the two men. Both big, brute and made for fighting, yet the conversation was anything but.

"I'm going to see her."

"Don't wake her up." Katie rolled her eyes, she didn't need telling. Stu followed his wife as they left to see their daughter.

"What did Linda want?" Stephen asked, remember the phone call she had to take.

"She wants me to go to Paris for a few days. She's asked Cas and a few others."

"Like a holiday?"

"No, for work. I hope you don't think that's what my job is like. You're the one who jets off to fancy places." Izzy laughed as she poked him in the stomach. "I'm going on Wednesday."

"Alright lass." Stephen tried to smile though he knew he wouldn't be seeing much of her over the next few weeks. The feeling that took over him shook him a little; he wasn't expecting it. Part of him didn't want his wife flying across the country without him, especially with his unborn child.

**A/N – Thank you ThatGirl54, MrsKiaFarrelly, moxxie23, mrsa87, peeps8705, SandraSmit19, wades wife, MissShelz, hotpocketbandit, miamitravel, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx wwemagpie, farrah8644, WhitneySheree, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, hOtlilmofo and kelsi for the lovely reviews once again :). Lou x**


	14. Take Me Away

**Chapter 14 – _Take Me Away_**

Sitting in the doctor's office, Izzy impatiently looked at her watch again. Stephen should have been here already, his interview over an hour ago and he was meeting her there. Pulling her phone out of her purse, she checked it for any missed calls. This wasn't like Stephen not to call her or at least let her know he was running late. She sighed a breath of relief as she spotted him, quickly making his way towards her. As soon as he spotted her, he flashed her an apologetic smile. Izzy had been in first thing, talking to Dr. Walker about their circumstances. She had offered to do a blood test for them and get it back the same day so they would definitely know.

"Sorry lass, taxi driver was a fan." He sent her a lop sided grin before kissing her cheek.

"I'll let you off then." Stephen took hold of Izzy's hand, squeezing reassuringly. He was nervous but he wasn't about to let it show.

"Mrs Farrelly, I'm ready for you now."

Izzy turned behind her to see Dr. Walker. "And you must be Mr Farrelly, pleasure to finally meet you. Come through." They both followed Dr. Walker through to her room, Stephen still holding tightly onto Izzy's hand. They both sat down in front of her large desk and the nerves kicked in.

"So we've analysed your blood, and I'm pleased to say you are definitely pregnant." Izzy turned to Stephen, the smiled on her face mirrored by her husband. He gently squeezed her thigh as Dr. Walker continued talking. "From that you told me this morning, you think you're about 9 weeks along. What I'd like to do is book you in for a scan in about 2 weeks." Izzy turned to Stephen; it was down to him with his busy schedule. He pulled his blackberry from the pocket of his jeans and started scrolling through it.

"Ah'm around on the Friday, but that's all." Stephen glanced up to the doctor then to Izzy.

"That's fine with me." Izzy smiled, she knew she would be able to get the time off under the circumstances.

"Is 9.30am okay for you both?" They both nodded, not having any qualms about being up so early. Not having anything else to discuss, the pair left the office and as soon as the door clicked behind them Izzy wrapped her arms around Stephens neck and he held her tight against his body. "Yeh're really pregnant."

"I am." Izzy couldn't stop grinning; Stephen picked her up off the floor and kissed her hard. She felt the passion and relief within the kiss; finally they had been given what they were desperately searching for.

That night, Stephen had gone to Smackdown in Long Island whilst Izzy stayed at home packing. Like always she promised she would watch on TV when she was back. Now she was waiting for her cab to Newark airport. "Be careful, please?"

"Ste, I'll only be gone a few days." Izzy watched him carefully as he crouched down and gently pressed a kiss to her stomach. She laughed lightly as he tilted his head upwards, giving her the biggest smile.

"Ah know, but don't work too hard. Let Cas do all the work." Izzy couldn't help but giggle as Stephen kissed her stomach again then stood up.

"My cab's here." Stephen cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers; slow at first but then delving his tongue into her mouth and leaving her breathless.

"I don't want to leave now." Izzy bit onto her bottom lip and pushed her body against Stephens.

"Then don't." He growled into her ear then let his hands slip to her backside, palming gently and making her stand on her tip toes.

"Bye Stephen." She pouted as she spoke but gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He carried her bags out to the cab for her, momentarily not wanting to let her go. Know he knew how she felt every time she had to say goodbye; he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Charles De Gaulle airport at about 10am, Izzy and Cas were in one car with two interns whilst Linda and Sam were in another. They were travelling to the north-west of Paris, going to their hotel first then visiting various designers to see samples of next year's fall and winter collections. Linda wanted to make sure they stayed ahead of other buyers and similar establishments. She wanted to be the best and strived for nothing less. Their hotel La Maison Champs-Elysées, designed and commissioned by Maison Martin Margiela sat near Le Grande Palais. Cas and Izzy were sharing a twin deluxe room that overlooked the gardens. The crisp white room has undertones of cream and terracotta, a large bunch of fresh lilies had been placed on the desk next to a long white china plate. Meticulously placed Ladurée macaroons were lined up, a selection of flavours waiting to be devoured. Izzy and Cas both dropped their suitcases as they walked into the room."The chocolate one is mine." Izzy shouted as Cas was a step behind her.<p>

"That's what all the guys used to say." Izzy threw her head over her shoulder before the pair burst into laughter.

"Speaking of which, did you speak to Cody yet?" Izzy asked as she picked up the chocolate macaroon, she took a bite, savouring the sweetness and the cookie crumbled in her mouth. "Oh god, I've missed these."

Cas picked up a purple one, taking a bite of the blackcurrant violet, delaying her answer for a few more seconds. "No, I chickened out."

"Take him some of these when you talk to him." Izzy winked and devoured the last of her treat, slightly shocked at how quickly it had gone down.

"How are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm feeling fine. I hope Stephen hasn't asked you to check up on me."

"He did." Cas rubbed her hand down Izzy's arm. "It's only because he cares."

"I know." Izzy really did know, she also knew Stephen would be calling her as soon as he woke up, checking she was fine.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to tell Josie whilst I'm here though."

"That makes sense. We better get ready." Cas glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "We're meeting Linda and Sam in the lobby in about thirty minutes."

Being the end of October, the weather was already chilly. Izzy slipped into a leopard print Dolce and Gabbana stretch silk-charmeuse bustier top, black Balmain tuxedo jacket and black J Brand jeans. Izzy pulled her hair back into a ponytail, wanting to wash it but not having enough time before they left. She reapplied her makeup and slipped her feet into a pair of Jimmy Choo private suede sandals and prayed a bit of Lola by Marc Jacobs around her. Cas was already waiting for her, sporting a black Roland Mouret stretch-crepe dress and black Christian Louboutin pigalle pumps. They spent the afternoon visiting Elie Saab, Loewe and Max Mara; discussing various clothes they may want to have in their store next year.

Late that afternoon, Izzy had managed to sneak out for a few hours. She sat in the little restaurant of 2 ECUS, just around the corner from Christian Louboutin. Josie told her she would meet her there once she had finished work. Though her French was a little rusty, she had ordered an iced tea whilst she waited. The small wooden table in front of the large window that overlooked the road and Paris Commodities Exchange had two chairs around it, thick red cushioned chairs that provided comfort for those tourists that had been on their feet all day. The lighting was dim, bouncing off one of the white stone walls, sinking into the richer more mellow red walls either side of it. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Josie finally appeared with a Christian Louboutin bag in hand.

"Hey you." Izzy stood up from the table, hugging her sister; she hadn't seen her since her birthday. "Is that something for me."

"You wish." Josie laughed and took a seat in the chair opposite Izzy's, placing her black Chanel 2.55 bag down on the table. "How are you?"

"Great, I actually have some news for you." Josie raised her eyebrows, obviously intrigued with her sisters announcement. "I'm pregnant."

"Really? Oh, Izzy! I'm so happy for you, congratulations." Josie carefully hugged Izzy across the table, embracing her tightly and holding on for a few seconds.

"Thank you. After everything, I was having doubts it would even happen." Izzy smiled lightly, playing with the glass on the table., swiping her finger up the side and back down again.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be an Aunt. How far along are you?"

"9 weeks give or take." Izzy took a long sip of her iced tea whilst crossing one leg over the other.

"Do mom and dad know?"

"No, we only had the tests at the doctors done yesterday. I'll see them when I'm back." Izzy didn't want the conversation to revolve around her, deciding to see how Josie was she swiftly changed the conversation."How's Paul?"

"Great, he's back in London with work so I'm working overtime." She knew Josie was trying to complain, but the girl loved her job. "Do you have any spare time tomorrow? Maybe we could go out for dinner?"

Grinning, Izzy thought that sounded like the perfect idea. She couldn't remember the last time it had just been the two of them out for the evening."I think I can find a few hours for my favourite sister."

"I'm your only sister." Josie frowned, hitting Izzy in the arm.

"Never hit a pregnant woman." Izzy tutted and shook her head disapprovingly at Josie who rolled her eyes in response. Izzy had missed her sister, she just didn't realise how much.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, wades wife, hotpocketbandit, moxxie23, peeps8705, ThatGirl54, MissShelz and wwemagpie for reviewing, along with my regulars who haven't reviewed because of the quick update :P! You guys are the best, and I'm so happy you keep reading. Lou x**


	15. Surprise

**Chapter 15 - **_**Surprise**_

Sitting in the living room of her parents house, Izzy took in the room. It had been a while since she had visited, only a few times since the wedding she had seen them. Although things were better than they had previously been, she still had reservations over her relationship with them. Trust was still lacking, but over time Izzy hoped that things would be back to normal. Not only with her, but also with Stephen. She would have loved for him to be there with her, telling her parents the great news, but he was in Europe on the Smackdown tour. Whilst she would be telling her parents, Stephen would be telling Margret. She wanted nothing more than to be there with him, but unfortunately they had to tell their parents separately; one of the things that was starting to get Izzy down. Izzy stood up pacing the room as she waited for her mom to come back into the room; she had insisted on making her some tea although she didn't want any. She glanced at her dad, stood by the fireplace staring at her various picture frames lined up.

"How is Josie?" Her dad spoke, turning to her and smiling. Izzy frowned lightly, wondering why he hadn't spoken to her sister himself.

"You haven't spoken to her?"

"We've been busy, dear." Izzy wanted to scoff; busy playing golf; busy meeting business partners for drinks; busy doing anything that didn't require being a father.

"Well she's fine."

"Here you go dear." Her mom came back into the room, carrying two mugs of tea. Izzy took one, placing the hot mug down on the coffee table. "So what's this news you have to tell us?"

"I'm pregnant." Izzy smiled, braving her parent's reaction. She honestly didn't know how they would react. Her gaze flicked between her mom and dad; surprised they both actually looked happy.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" Her mother asked, waiting for a moment before Izzy nodded, standing up then walking to the small table in the corner of the room and pulling a tissue from the silver tissue box. She immediately wiped under her eyes trying not to cry.

"That's wonderful news, sweetheart." Her dad pulled her into his embrace and she felt a wash of relief over her; from previous experience she had expected worse.

"You're really happy for us?"

"Very happy, dear." Her dad kissed the top of her head.

"Have you had a scan yet?" Her mother spoke up, still clutching the tissue close to her face.

"No, next week is my first one." Izzy smiled, trying to hide the nervousness she was feeling.

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, I just want Stephen to be there." Izzy spoke a little too quickly. The only person she wanted by her side was Stephen. He was the only person who could calm her nerves and keep her sane. But starting to think about how much of the pregnancy he would miss was starting to worry her.

* * *

><p>A million things were running through Izzy's mind. Fascinated by the few people in the waiting room, women at various points in their pregnancy; husbands, boyfriends and family by their sides. Joyful and expecting; a mixture that couldn't be conjured up unless it experienced personally.<p>

"I'm nervous." Izzy blurted out, playing with the hem of her top. Ever since Stephen had stepped through the door that morning she wanted to let him know how she was feeling, but this being his only day off for another 5 days, she didn't want to burden him.

"Nervous about what?"

"What if something's wrong? What if this isn't going to go smoothly?" Stephen watched his wife become increasingly panicked as she talked herself into a state.

"What if, everything goes fine and we have an amazing beautiful baby boy or girl." Izzy turned to Stephen, a huge smile on his face. Being the one who was always right, she needed to listen to him.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop worrying." He took hold of her hand, a reassuring gesture that settled her a little bit. He wasn't going to confess he was nervous to, they we're both new to this; a world that at the moment they were thoroughly unprepared for.

"Good, it's not good for the baby, lass."

"Excuse me." Both Izzy and Stephen turned to their right. A boy about 10 years old stood with a notepad and pen. "Sheamus can I have your autograph?"

"Of course yeh can, fella. What's yer name?" Stephen took the pen and paper and began writing on the notepad.

"Jack. I like you and I like The Miz and I like Randy Orton. But I don't like Wade Barrett." Jack managed blurt out his words without the need for air. Stephen handed him the notepad back and he stared at it in awe. "You really do look like a jar of mayonnaise. Bye."

Jack ran off back to his mother who was sat at the other side of the waiting room with a little girl on her lap, engrossed in a colouring book. Izzy bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the bemused look on Stephens face. "Get it out lass, crack all the jokes yeh want."

Izzy's face turned serious. "Actually, I could just eat some fries and mayonnaise. Or a double cheese burger with bacon and some of that relish stuff they have at Joy Burger Bar on Lexington Av."

Stephen could see her imagining the food in her head, now she had mentioned it he was starting to crave that too. His mind wandered to what the pair would be like when Izzy was further on in her pregnancy; he would have to be careful what he ate. "Ah'll treat yeh for lunch."

"Really?" Izzy grinned, wanting nothing more than to stuff her face with fast food.

"Yeah, but yeh can't be eating that rubbish all the time." He was serious, he knew how important her diet would be; as well as his.

"It's not my fault, blame the baby. It has your appetite."

"Yeh seen the size of me?" Stephen gestured to himself. Izzy hooked her arm around Stephens and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's okay, I'll be bigger than you soon." Izzy pulled out a bottle of water from her bag and took another gulp. She had been told to drink lots of water before her scan so the baby would show up clearer on the scan.

"Mrs. Farrelly, Dr. Bryan is ready for you now." Izzy looked up to a young brunette woman holding a clipboard. She had been transferred for the duration of the pregnancy, only seeing for anything not related to the pregnancy. Both Stephen and Izzy followed the nurse through to the room. A sonograph machine sat next to the examination table; Izzy felt her nerves go through the roof. She squeezed onto Stephens hand; he looked back at her offering a reassuring smile.

"How are you feeling today, Izzy?" Dr. Bryan asked, her black hair pulled into a ponytail. She looked to be around mid forties, her thick New York accent slicing through the silence of the room.

"Hungry, but other than that I'm fine." Izzy confessed, she was sure she wasn't the first patient to say it.

"And how is the father to be?" Stephen looked like a deer caught in headlights. Hearing himself being called a father startled him slightly; he hadn't been expecting it.

"Erm, fine thank yeh."

"Great, now if you would just like to hop up onto the bed for me." Izzy did as she was asked, with Stephen stood behind her, his big hands rubbing her shoulders lightly. She covered his hands with hers, holding onto him. Dr. Bryan started explaining everything that was about to happen. Izzy lifted her shirt up, exposing her stomach; still no visible sign that she was pregnant. Izzy winced as the cold gel was spread across her stomach and the transducer moved around, an image immediately coming onto the screen.

"Oh." Dr. Bryan moved the transducer around whilst closely inspecting the screen, her expression gave nothing away and that unnerved Izzy a little.

"What? What's wrong?" Izzy gripped onto Stephens hands, making sure he was still there. Her heart raced and thoughts ran wild.

"Congratulations, it looks like you're expecting twins." She smiled at the couple, watching their expressions turn to shock.

"Twins? Two babies?" Stephen asked, his voice wavering slightly. Izzy's grip on his hands had tightened, glancing down at her he knew she was about to cry. He leant down and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her chest. "Yeh okay?" He spoke quietly against her ear.

"Yeah." Izzy swiped under her eyes, unable to control her emotions. "Be careful what you wish for, huh?"

"So here's the first baby." She pointed to the screen on the blur of white and black shapes. "And there's the second."

"Wow, they're real." Izzy murmured, staring at the screen; she looked up to Stephen, taking in his smile as he didn't take his eyes off the monitor. The feeling that rushed across him was overwhelming. He knew his life would change, but he didn't realise how drastically. He was a dad, responsible for not one but two tiny people. Glancing down at Izzy she looked more vulnerable than ever; knowing he would have to leave her alone for weeks on end didn't settle well with him.

Dr. Bryan continued to check that the babies were okay. "Everything looks to be fine."

"Ah told yeh." Stephen whispered into Izzy's ear and she had the sudden urge to smack him. Izzy couldn't believe her luck. All the times they had wished and prayed, they had finally been given what they wanted and more. She felt a mixture of nerves and excitement, both battling for supremacy. "Thank yeh."

"What for?" Izzy asked, slightly confused as to why she was being thanked.

Stephen kissed her cheek again before speaking quietly. "Giving me something no one else can, being the mother of me children." Izzy felt her heart clench at his words; he had no idea what they meant to her.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, moxxie23, peeps8705, WhitneySheree, MrsKiaFarrelly, wades wife, mrsa87, hotpocketbandit, miamitravel, wwemagpie and DeansTrueGirl for the amazing reviews once again. Lou x**


	16. Up And Down

**Chapter 16 – **_**Up And Down**_

Stephen held true to his promise; sitting in the burger bar, Izzy had more food than she would ever be able to eat, but she was happy, or at least that's what he thought. "Yeh alright, lass?" Stephen asked, watching his wife dip another fry into some mayonnaise then ketchup. Her words had been minimal, focusing more on the contents of her plate than anything else. As per usual, he was in protective mode. Something he wouldn't be getting out of for a long time.

Glancing up, Izzy popped the fry into her mouth then wiped her mouth with the balled up napkin in her hand. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" He asked, curious as to what could be taking her attention away from him and the food.

"Coping with two babies whilst you're on the road." Stephen raised an eyebrow, thinking over his answer for a second.

"Iz, yeh will be fine." He knew it was a cliché, telling her things would be fine when he didn't know for certain himself, but he couldn't say otherwise.

"That's easy for you to say, you won't be the one doing it." Izzy spoke quietly, a hint of malice in her voice that shocked Stephen slightly. What could he say to her? He had no clue what it would be like for him, let alone Izzy.

Izzy needed reminding that she wouldn't be alone; he wouldn't always be there, but when he wasn't working he would be with her and their children."Yeh parents can help, and we can hire someone?"

Forgetting that she had friends and family, and the possibility of hiring help, she nodded. "I suppose."

"We still have time to think about these things, don't worry." Stephen reached for her hand, kissing her palm then playing with her wedding and engagement band.

"I am worrying, Ste." Izzy confessed, pushing her plate away with her free hand. "Having two babies is a lot harder than one, especially when there's only one of me." Guilt. That was all that Stephen was beginning to feel. He knew she hadn't done it intentionally, but the continuous reminder that he wasn't going to be there often was haunting him.

"Ah'm sorry." Stephen let go of her hand, rubbing his hand over his jaw. Apologising for not being there was something he didn't want to have to do. He watched Izzy, her expression turning to shock as he spoke those words.

"No, god no, don't apologise." Izzy vigorously shook her head. The last thing she wanted was for Stephen to apologise. "Please don't think I'm mad because you have to be on the road."

"Ah don't know what yeh want me to say. Yeah, it's going to be hard, but isn't this what we wanted?" He wanted to say something to make her think straight; make her realise just what she was saying.

"I don't know." Izzy shook her head again, shuffling out of the booth. "I don't feel well." Before he could reply or reach out to stop her, she was out of the restaurant in a flash. Stephen cursed under his breath, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and throwing some money onto the counter. Quickly he rushed after her; he had done this before when they had first met. Now it was different. She was his wife, his lover, his soul mate and mother of his children. He saw her whip around the corner of the street, heading back up to the house. Sprinting after her, his body burned. Every fibre in his being needed to protect her.

"Whoa, slow down lass." Stephen caught her arm, making her slow her steps. Turning to him she pushed her hair away from her face and took a deep breath. This wasn't how he expected things to happen; not once did he expect her to react in such a way that would hurt him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, keeping her close to his side. She didn't utter a word, she just clutched onto his shirt and let him take her back to the house. Once they stepped through the front door, Izzy shot up the stairs and out of Stephens arms. After a minute he heard the bedroom door slam shut. He was desperate to go after her, but the way she had so quickly escaped his presence he knew to leave her be. Glancing at his watch he let out a frustrated sigh; he would be back on the road first thing in the morning and needed to sort things out with Izzy.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he called Stu. Surely having been through this himself he would give him some much needed advice. He waited, the ringing tone constant on the other end. As he was about to give up, the other end picked up. "What?"

"Nice to speak to yeh too, fella." Stephen spoke with a grumble.

"Ste, sorry mate. How are you?" Stephen carefully shrugged his jacket off and slung it over the banister of the staircase.

"Been better, I need some advice."

"Now isn't a good time." Stephen could hear Isabelle crying in the background and ran his hand through his hair.

"Izzy's acting weird, ah think she's having second thoughts about this whole pregnancy." Blurting out everything he wanted to say, he hoped Stu would give him at least a few moments of his time.

"And why do you think that?"

"She kind of said it." Stephen waited, but Stu said nothing. "Stu?"

"You've talked things through?"

"She stormed off to the bedroom. She's scared, especially now we're having twins."

"Twins? Fucking hell, congratulations." Stu's hearty chuckle passed through the line making Stephen smile.

"Yeah, ah forgot to mention that." Stephen moved through the house to the office, sitting down in the large leather chair.

"Can you blame her? It took a while for us to adjust to everything. Katie was terrified at first, sure she won't admit to that, and so was I." Stephen listened to Stu and his words of wisdom, all whilst thinking of what he could say to Izzy. "Plus we have Katie's parents helping out, Izzy doesn't have that."

"She said they're happy for us."

"But will they help you out?" Stephen sighed down the phone, making a mental note to try and patch things up with her parents. If they said they were happy for them, then he would just have to trust them.

"Ah have no idea, fella."

"I've got to go. Give her some time and then talk to her about it, she'll be fine."

"Alright, thanks. See yeh tomorrow." Stephen put his phone down on the desk after hanging up. All the things he wanted to say to Izzy ran through his head; all the things he wanted to do to make her see this was what they both wanted played like a movie. He didn't know what to do, a fear of making things worse rushed through his body.

* * *

><p>Izzy sat in the silence of the guest bedroom, surrounded by cold air in the unused room. Her gaze darted around the room, around the uninviting and generic furnishings. Izzy thought she'd had everything planned in her head, like it was going to be straight forward. The more things went forward and the more she thought about it, she knew she had greatly underestimated. Katie had been a great help; her relationship with Stu was hard, being away the same amount of time as Stephen. But they were stronger than ever and Izzy knew she wanted her relationship to be like theirs.<p>

"Iz, are yeh coming back down?" Stephens soft voice floated through the room. She knew he was there since the light coming from the hallway dimmed slightly.

"In a minute." Izzy tore her gaze up to meet Stephens eyes; he stared back at her with nothing but love and care. "We're going to have to move into this bedroom, so the babies can have the room next door."

Stephen stayed silent for a moment; she seemed to have calmed down but he didn't want to say anything to upset her. "Alright, that sounds like a good idea."

"Then we'll have to decorate and buy lots of new stuff."

"Ah take it you'll be doing the buying." He smiled and laughed lightly.

"Ste, come here please?" He didn't hesitate to move across the room to her, kneeling down in front of the bed.

"What is it?" His hand reached to her face, thumb lightly dragging across her cheek.

"This whole thing is going to be really hard, and I know I'm going to be a complete bitch to you. But I won't mean any of it because I love you so much, and it's just the hormones." Izzy let out everything she had been practicing in her head out in one long breath. Knowing she had hurt Stephen with her words and actions, she wanted him to know that she had just had a momentary lapse and has panicked.

"Thanks for the warning, lass." Smirking again, he watched Izzy roll her eyes.

"Ste, I'm trying to be serious." He nodded, willing her to continue whatever she had to say to him. "I just want you to remember that no matter how hard everything is, we're always here for each other."

"Ah know, yeh don't have to remind me."

"And I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said at the restaurant." Her hand lightly touched his cheek, eyes begging and pleading for his forgiveness. "I didn't mean to ruin the day."

"Yeh haven't ruined the day, lass." She was surprised as Stephen kissed her lips lightly. Lucky. She knew that's what she was. She didn't deserve a man like Stephen. Her lips curled into a smile and she threw her arms around his neck. She figured it was the hormones; upset one minute then elated the next, boy was Stephen in for a rough ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you MissShelz, DeansTrueGirl, cenachick1981, hotpocketbandit, ThatGirl54, kelsi, peeps8705, wwemagpie, moxxie23, hOtlilmofo, mrsa87 and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews. Glad you all loved the news about having twins :D. Lou x**


	17. Changes In Time

**Chapter 17 – **_**Changes In Time**_

"Where are you taking me?" Izzy asked, curious as to what Stephen had up his sleeve. Glancing outside the sun was out, a few clouds dotted around in the sky but she knew it would be bitterly cold.

"We're going to The Boat House." Stephen slipped his watch on, eyeing his wife now and then as she padded across the bedroom.

"Really?" She flashed him a smile and he knew damn well what was running through her mind. Her gaze drifted to the few pictures on the wall; the pair of them at their wedding being the focus of her attention.

"Yeah, if yeh want to go."

"Of course." Izzy definitely wanted to go, food and memories sounded like a pleasant afternoon. Catching a cab down to Central Park, the couple walked through the park to The Boat House. Both flooded with memories of their wedding as soon as they stepped into the restaurant. Izzy had relaxed since finding out about having twins, Stephen often had to reassure her, but that wasn't new. They had told close friends and family the amazing news, everyone offering the same reaction and congratulations. The couple ate, reminiscing about the days they met to the day they became husband and wife.

Now sat outside, huddled together on one of the worn wooden benches, the pair revelled in each other's company. Stephen and a few people from work were having a boy's night out, which meant a girl night in. However that did mean looking after Isabelle and eating most of the food in the house, but Izzy wasn't about to complain.

"Ste, I think it's going to rain." Izzy pulled her coat tighter around her, feeling a strong breeze across her.

"What yeh talking about, lass? Blue skies over there." Izzy glanced over her shoulder where Stephen couldn't see. The large grey cloud that loomed over the city was making its way over them. Another strong breeze made her shiver again and push herself further into Stephens warm body.

"Maybe you should take a look behind you." Izzy spoke against his cheek, gently placing a kiss against his cold skin. He did as she asked, taking in the sight of the rain cloud.

"Oh, we should head back." As soon as Stephen uttered those words, one rain drop landed on his nose. He shot up, pulling Izzy up with him. In a second the sky opened up and a heavy downpour started in Central Park. Stephen tugged her closer to him, trying to shield her from some of the rain. "Yeh ready to run?"

"Ste-" a yelp left her lips as he ran across the grass to the path, holding her hand tightly. She was thankful she had worn ballet flats, running in heels was something she didn't want to be doing, especially being pregnant. Once out of the park they headed straight for home, hitting a busy 5th Avenue and 79th Street. They needed to get up to 95th Street. Izzy tightly held onto Stephens hand, dodging puddles and commuters in their way. Her hair was sticking to her face, the ends dripping with droplets of water onto her blouse. Stephen glanced back at her, making sure she was keeping up then turned back to the street, trying not to bump into anyone. A loud crack of thunder boomed across the city, for a split second drowning out the continuous hum of yellow cabs filling the streets.

"Yeh okay?" Stephen stopped and turned around, pressing his hand to her stomach. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she nodded, trying to mask the smile creeping onto her lips. She probably looked mad, standing on the sidewalk grinning like an idiot as the rain poured down on her. Skinny jeans now damp and clinging to her legs. Taking in Stephens appearance, Izzy couldn't help but laugh. His hair stuck to his forehead, a droplet of water resting on the tip of his nose. Pushing herself onto her tiptoes, she kissed the tip of his nose, his cold skin burning her warm lips. People were milling around them, trying to catch a cab or get to some shelter.

Her arms slipped around his thick neck, momentarily forgetting about all of the people around them. "I've always wanted to do this." She spoke quietly, staring into his steel grey eyes.

"Do what?" His hot breath fanned across her cheek, breathing shallow from their quick sprint across Central Park. Staring down at her lips, he watched her tongue dart out to wet her bottom lip. One hand slipped to the back of his hair, fingers gently toying with the short fiery strands at the back of his neck. He knew what was coming, but once her lips pressed against his he felt it deep within his soul. His arms tight around her frame, holding her close to his body protectively. Neither of them cared who was around as the rain continued to fall over them. Pulling away from him, she ducked her head down after glancing around. Cheeks slightly flushed pink from the cold, Stephen knew he had to get her home and warmed up before she caught a cold. After a few minutes they finally caught a cab, hopping in and taking the short trip north back home.

Once inside Stephen made quick work of getting her wet coat off, letting her grip onto his arm as she slipped her shoes off. "We need to get you warmed up."

"I'll get in the shower, I probably look a state." She ran a hand through her hair. Looking in a mirror would be brave, she knew with the rain her hair would be a frizzy mess and makeup not where it was intended to be. Stephen quickly shrugged out of his coat and pulled his socks and shoes off. The warmth of the house was welcoming, but it wasn't warm enough. Quickly picking Izzy up, he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Gently he tugged her blouse over her head, smiling as he took in the sight of her. Having gone up one cup size already, Stephen had to admit he was loving this stage of the pregnancy. She was beginning to show, and he couldn't help but caress her stomach whenever he could. "Enjoying the view?" Izzy's teasing voice knocked him out of his trance like state.

"Yeh look amazing, Iz."

"I look fat." He shook his head, gently cupping her face in his big hands. She couldn't have been more wrong. His attraction to her had always been strong, but now more than ever she looked perfect.

"Yeh look beautiful, and radiant." Izzy lips curled into a smile as Stephen grinner at her. "Ah know ah sound like the cheesy guy in a movie."

"Yeah you do." Izzy gripped onto his hands and kissed his lips. "But I love you for it."

"Get yehself out of those clothes whilst ah run the shower." Stephen was being extra attentive, from the moment he stepped through the door the previous night; he had been doing everything in his power to make her feel comfortable. Stephen left her side as she unbuttoned her jeans and tried to pull them off her legs. She cursed the damn things as the rain had left them wet and sticking to her.

"Ste!" Izzy shouted, needing an extra hand with the jeans that were stuck at the top of her thighs. She slumped back on the bed, a sudden craving for chocolate cake rushing over her.

"What?" Stephen was hovering above her in a flash. "What's wrong? Is it the babies?" His hands went straight for her stomach, caressing the small bump as his eyes caught hers.

"Everything is fine." She couldn't hold back a giggle as Stephen let out a breath. "I just need a hand getting out of my jeans." Lifting her hips off the bed, she waited for Stephen to take action but he just moved on top of her, one hand sinking into the mattress besides her head. His arm slipped around her back, holding her up so she didn't have to. Staring at her for a moment, he waited to see if she would make a move. Every time he saw her, he wanted nothing more than to run his hands over her soft curves and tanned skin. The sign she gave was a breathy little moan from the back of her throat, followed by her hands slowly wrapping around his neck.

"Ste, please get these jeans off me. They're wet and tight and really uncomfortable." The words _wet and tight_ seemed to stick in his mind as he moved off the bed to stand in front of her. Swallowing hard he gently tugged the wet jeans down her legs, leaving them in a heap on the floor. "Thank you." Sitting up she kissed him on the cheek, unaware of the growing bulge in his jeans. She brushed past him and sauntered to the bathroom, nothing but a few scraps of lace covering her. Groaning he sat down on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. Everything was in her hands, with no clue what mood she would be in he didn't want to push his luck. His head shot up as she appeared in the bathroom door, her long fingers clutched around the doorframe. "Aren't you coming?" He knew that look as she bit down onto her bottom lip, tentatively waiting for his reaction. A sigh of relief left his lips and he hopped off the bed. Wrapping his arms around her, he pushed her back into the room. Lips fast on hers, literally taking her breath away. He would never get enough of her.

* * *

><p>"Pass her over Ste, you're hogging her." Izzy pouted as Stephen rocked Isabelle in his big arms. Stu had been telling a story of how he almost caught a 15lbs fish the previous day and it was starting to irritate Izzy.<p>

"Ah'm her favourite." Stephen tried to protest but Izzy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ste!" Izzy continued staring at him until he gave in and passed Isabelle over, making sure she was secure before letting go. Turning to Katie she grinned. "No wonder you were such a bitch when you were pregnant. Has Stu always been this annoying?"

"How am I annoying?" Stu crossed his arms over his chest, making his way into the girl's conversation. Katie grinned besides him, waiting to see what would happen. She was putting her money on Izzy.

"It was a bloody big fish." Izzy tried out her best English accent, watching Stu's face turn to one of horror.

Katie slipped her arms around Stu's waist. He returned the favour by draping his arm across her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "First of all, I sound nothing like that. Second-"

"Shush, Stu." Izzy glanced at the clock, wishfully hoping Cas would step through the door at any minute. "Where's Cas? I want cake." Izzy pouted again; she had called Cas to tell her to bring over some cake or pastries with her. Preferably both.

"Cody said he's on his way, lass."

"And what about this Brian guy and his girlfriend?"

"Francesca. They are on their way too." Izzy nodded. Stephen had suggested they invite Brian's girlfriend over too and get to know her. Giving Stephen the once over she almost didn't want to let him go, His dress shirt had a few buttons undone, showing a slice of his smooth milky skin. Glancing down at Isabelle she felt her heart quicken. She was the most adorable little girl, she just seemed content being admired and cooed over.

"I'm going to feed her and get her settled." Carefully, Katie prised Isabelle from Izzy's grip. She left with Stu, leaving Izzy and Stephen alone.

"You look so good." Moving over To Stephen Izzy gently pushed her lips against his, teasing his reaction. She ran her hands to his backside, sipping her hands into the pockets of his jeans. Their little moment was cut short. The knock on the door made Stephen pull her hands free from his pockets.

"Ah'll get that." Stephen kissed her nose before leaving the room. Izzy sighed; her mood swings were getting the better of her. She didn't want Stephen to go now. Pushing those thoughts aside she followed her husband, happy to see Cas with a carrier bag and Cody stood beside her. Katie and Stu soon joined them; Katie clutched a baby monitor in her hand just in case Isabelle started crying. The door knocked again and Stephen answered it revealing a man with longish blonde hair with a petite brunette by his side.

Francesca looked at the three girls in the room, intimidated as they all stared back at her for a moment. Brian squeezed her shoulder lightly and gave her a quick nudge forward. She smiled at the blonde approaching her; figuring it was Izzy from what Brian has whispered to her when they walked into the room.

"Hi Francesca, I'm Izzy." She gently gestured to the two women behind her, talking between themselves. "That's Katie and that's Cas."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Francesca glanced down to the box in her hands then back up to the blonde. "I was going to bring you some wine, but since you can't drink I brought these instead." Izzy glanced down at the box that was held out to her. Chocolate truffles. Francesca would fit in just fine. Katie and Cas came over to introduce themselves whilst the boys argued over where they would be drinking first. Izzy just observed, taking in everything around her. Her hands settled on her stomach and a contented sigh escaped her lips. Her life had changed so much in such a small space of time, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N – Thank you cenachick1981, ThatGirl54, moxxie23, peeps8705, MrsKiaFarrelly, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, hOtlilmofo, MissShelz, kelsi, hotpocketbandit, miamitravel, wwemagpie and DeansTrueGirl for the lovely reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>You don't have to read this as it's not that important, and I don't usually do this but it seemed necessary. It's been a year since I posted the first ever chapter of NY State of Mind. A year since I started writing fiction. And a year since my life changed for the better. I know that sounds cheesy and probably a bit false to those who do not know me personally. But if it wasn't for Sheamus and writing fanfiction I know I would never have met the amazing people I have done. I am mostly grateful that Katie (DefinitelyProbablyMaybe) started reading this story; she is now my best friend (GAYBOOMWHOMP) and I love her to pieces no matter how much she annoys me. So if any of my readers are toying with the idea of writing fanfiction, or are indecisive whether to post a story or not. Do it, because you never know what might happen.<strong>


	18. Things Aren't What They Seem

**Chapter 18 – **_**Things Aren't What They Seem**_

"Oh dear, I think I ate too much." Izzy caught sight of the remains of the chocolate cake on the kitchen counter; just the sight of it now was making her feel a little nauseous.

"Tell me about it. You almost took my fingers off when I wanted the popcorn." Katie narrowed her eyes remembering what happened vividly. Izzy and Katie were making another batch of virgin margarita's whilst Cas and Francesca argued over which film to put on next.

"I'm feeding myself and two other people. I'm hungry, alright?" Katie rolled her eyes before the pair started laughing. "So Cas, are you going to tell us about you and Cody?" Izzy didn't hesitate to speak up as Cas casually strode into the room, Francesca in tow. Though Izzy had given subtle hints to her friend that she wanted gossip, she wasn't giving it up easily. That made Izzy worry slightly.

"What is there to tell?"

"But you had the dreaded conversation?" Cas nodded but still remained awfully quiet. Strange for such a brash woman. "There's something you're not telling us."

"I think he's cheating on me." Both Izzy and Francesca gasped whilst Katie spluttered on the margarita she was sipping on.

"Seriously? I mean, you know this for sure." Izzy babbled on, watching Cas frown. Of course she didn't want to say her friend was lying, but if she had no proof then surely there was another, perhaps more simple explanation.

Cas sighed and leant against the counter. "No but he's acting so funny. Like he's hiding something."

"Don't go accusing him before you know the facts though."

"Maybe you could have a word with Ste? See if he knows why?" Izzy didn't know if that was a good idea. She had done that before and been told to mind her own business. But Cas' eyes pleaded with her.

"Why you're being so paranoid? Cody loves you, he would never cheat on you." Katie piped up, becoming the voice of wisdom.

"I tried talking to him about our relationship, but he kept changing the conversation."

"Sweetie I'm sure it's nothing." Izzy tried her best to console her friend as Katie and Francesca looked on. The pained look on Cas face desperately made Izzy want to do something to help her friend. The only she could do was speak to Stephen and be there for Cas until the truth came out.

* * *

><p>"You know I really don't feel like watching this." Izzy murmured, trying to stand up before Cas held onto her arm and pulled her back down onto the couch.<p>

"Stop being a baby." The scary film Cas and Francesca had picked out didn't sit right with Izzy.

"I'm with Izzy." Katie smiled and stood up. "We need more drinks."

"Oh no." Cas pointed at Katie, her harsh gaze making her stop in her tracks. "You sit back down too."

"Cas I really don't like scary films." Katie whined, secretly wishing that Isabelle would wake up so she would have an excuse to leave.

"Its not even that scary, right Fran?"

"Right. There's just a little bit of blood." Francesca smiled along with Cas.

With her face still pressed against the cushion, the first 30 minutes had been spent peering around the side of her shield every so often. Izzy quickly stood up. Bravely she removed the cushion just in time to see some poor man getting his eyes gouged out. "Enjoy your movie guys." Izzy shuddered and turned her back to the TV, leaving the room as quickly as possible. She had suffered enough. The hall was darker than the living room. Izzy cursed under her breath realising the light switch was at the far end. The kitchen was closer. Just as her hand gripped onto the handle, something gripped onto her shoulder. A high pitched scream escaped her mouth and her arm flew backwards.

"Fucking hell, Iz. What's wrong with yeh?" As soon as that Irish brogue sounded Izzy shot around to see Stephen rubbing the side of his head.

"Oh god, I thought you were a murderer about to gouge my eyes out." Izzy quickly rushed to him, trying to make out the damage in the low light in the hallway. "Where the hell did you come from anyway?"

"Ah've just got back, thought yeh would've heard me."

"Well I didn't. We're watching a scary film." Stephen raised his eyebrows in surprise knowing full well she hated anything remotely scary.

"Why yeh watching it?"

"Cas made me! She's an awful best friend." Izzy pressed her lips against the side of Stephens head. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Ah think so. Might have a slight concussion." He smirked and kissed the tip of her nose, his hands slipping under her shirt and resting on her stomach. "And how are you three?"

"We are doing great. Apart from eating too much then being forced to watch people being killed in various ways. Why do people even like watching things like that?"

"Oh dear, I've had enou-." Katie burst through the living room door, her eyes wide and the bowl of popcorn in her hands, obviously stolen from Cas as she left. "Oh hey Stephen, when did you get back? Where's Stu?"

"Still at the bar, ah wanted to make sure Izzy was alright."

"You could have called Ste, don't let me ruin your night." Izzy was actually glad Stephen had come back. She didn't want to watch the film and she was missing him.

"Yeh not, ah'm wit them clowns all day on the road." Izzy grinned, kissing Stephen on the lips and lingering slightly. Her eyes locked with his; she could stare into them forever.

"Speaking of clowns.." Katie butted in from where she now sat in the kitchen. "Why didn't Stu come back?"

"Ah'm sure he'll be back soon lass." As Stephen spoke the baby monitor went off.

"Isabelle calls." Katie hopped off the stool she was perched on and strode past the pair. "If you hear me scream, I'm only having my eyes ripped out." Katie and Izzy cringed at just thinking about the film they had just witnessed. Izzy grabbed hold of Stephens arm and pulled him through to the kitchen. With Stephens help she sat on the counter top. Stephen stood directly in front of her between her thighs with his hands on the cool marble either side of her.

"So, did you have fun?" Izzy asked playing with the hem of Stephens shirt. Subconsciously her hands tugged free his shirt from his jeans and slipped under the thin cotton, warm milky skin sliding under her fingers.

"Yeah, but yeh never left me mind."

"I should hope not." Izzy mused as her fingers continued to delicately trace the definition of his abdominals.

"Yeh left me some cake ah see." Stephen eyed up the few slices of chocolate cake left on the counter.

"No the rest is mine."

"There's enough to share." Izzy pulled her hands from Stephens abdominals to quickly slap his hand away.

"I don't think so."

"Yeh kidding right?"

"Do I joke about cake?" Stephen frowned then quickly took an edge off one slice, trying to get it into his mouth before Izzy stopped him. "Ste!" Izzy grabbed his wrist, fighting with him for the tiny square of moist chocolate sponge. Just as it came close to his mouth, it slipped across his cheek, a small line of chocolate frosting now

"It's like our wedding day all over again." Stephen grumbled as he finally ate the cake. Izzy meanwhile had begun kissing and licking the frosting off his cheek. "So this is our relationship now?"

"Yes. You wear the trousers and I eat the cake."

"Ah'm wearing both at the moment, lass." Izzy laughed before gently kissing Stephen on the lips. What started out a slow gentle innocent kiss soon became heated. Stephen ran his hands to the back of her neck, tilting her head back. As his tongue ran across the seam of her lips a throaty moan escaped her lips.

"Is this all you guys do?" Izzy and Stephen suddenly broke apart upon hearing that familiar British accent and the front door slamming shut. 3 and 0. Stu was winning.

"Not all the time." Izzy tried to defend their actions, though she didn't know why. This was her house but that didn't stop her cheeks becoming slightly flushed. "Katie is just seeing to Isabelle."

"You two carry on. I'll go see my two precious girls." Izzy couldn't help but scrunch up her nose at how cute Stu was. Whenever he spoke about Katie or Isabelle his whole demeanour changed.

"Well, seems like the guys didn't want to stay out much longer either. I'm going to head to bed now." Izzy slipped off the counter with Stephens help. She noticed Cody and Brian walking through to the living room. "Lord knows I'll never get to sleep because of that stupid film."

"Ah'll protect yeh, lass."

"I know, you're my warrior, remember?" Stephen smirked as his hand circled the back of her neck, gently rubbing her tattoo. He did remember. It was etched into every fibre of his being. His lips came down onto hers, soft but passionate. Quickly he picked her up in his arms, just like he had on their wedding night and carried her through the house to their bedroom.

Izzy laid out on the sofa, her t-shirt pulled up over her ever expanding stomach. Staring at her bump she was amazed that two tiny people were growing inside of her. The thought gave her butterflies and made her heart race. Her hand stroked across the bump as she took a deep breath. The things she had to do were overwhelming but she had promised herself she wouldn't let it get to her.

* * *

><p>"What yeh doing?" Stephen stood next to the couch looking over her. She had been completely oblivious to him coming into the room. He set down the two mugs in his hand onto the coffee table.<p>

"Nothing. What are _you _doing?" Stephen glanced between Izzy and the mugs and went for the safe answer. He had already been yelled at that morning for taking too long in the shower.

"Hot chocolate for you, coffee for me."

"Thank you." She wasn't thankful. She wanted coffee. Not having an injection of liquid energy in the mornings was taking its toll. "So I was doing some planning in my head. And before you go on, I know Christmas is still a few months away, but I was thinking it would be nice if your mom joined us."

"Ah like the sound of that." Stephen smiled but Izzy knew what was going through his head; his first Christmas without his father. Izzy couldn't comprehend what that would feel like. Instead she changed the conversation.

"Last night I had a chat with Cas." Izzy sat up as Stephen sat where he head had been laid. She rested her head on his lap and his hand came to rest on her exposed stomach. "Is there something going on with Cody?"

"Like what?"

"Like, perhaps he has another lady friend?" Stephen chuckled at her choice of words.

"Ste, I'm not joking around." Izzy sat up abruptly, kneeling next to her husband who eyed her carefully.

"Ah'm not either, lass. Cas has nothing to worry about."

"But what if-"

"Drop it, Iz."

"But-"

"Just leave it and don't get involved. It will work itself out." Izzy sighed. Stephen wouldn't let her get a word in edge ways. He knew something she didn't and it was bugging her. Cas meddled in her relationship and everything worked out fine, maybe it was time to meddle in Cas'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you celticfighter, MissShelz, wades wife, kelsi, hotpocketbandit, peeps8705, mrsa87, moxxie23, ThatGirl54, DeansTrueGirl, wwemagpie, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe and hOtlilmofo for the lovely reviews. For the first time in about 11 months I've had writers block. Fingers crossed it goes soon and you won't have to wait this long for an update :P Lou x**


	19. Don't Look Back

**Chapter 19 – **_**Don't Look Back**_

The morning Stephen, Stu and Cody left the house for another stint on the road, Cas and Katie were left with a free Saturday. Francesca had left the previous night with Brian and thankfully everyone had gotten along. The three girls had spent the day shopping and had taken Isabelle to Central Park. Though it was a little chilly, the sun continued to shine down on them and they made the most of it whilst Katie was in New York. But now they were in Tampa, staying with Katie and Stu before they went to an FCW charity event helping kids in the local area. Of course Stu and Stephen were just a few of the big names appearing there. Cody and his Dad were also attending, along with Cas.

"Do I look okay now?" Izzy asked, a hint of annoyance in her tone. The outfit she had planned in her head wasn't coming to life in what she had chosen to put on.

"Iz, yeh looked fine in the last 5 dresses yeh put on."

"Fine? Just fine." Izzy heard Stephen groan, and by the time she had turned around he'd left the room. She sighed, frustrated at both Stephen and herself. They'd had an argument before they had set off from St. Augustine. Stephen was adamant that Izzy wasn't driving down to Tampa, though she desperately wanted to take her car out for a spin. Eventually she had given up, but not without giving Stephen the silent treatment the majority of the trip down. Turning back to the mirror she eyed up her outfit again. The deep red Jay Ahr one-shoulder stretch-jersey mini dress fit over her baby bump perfectly. The dress stopped mid thigh, and out of all the dresses she had tried on, she felt the most comfortable. She slipped on her Christian Louboutin patent black pigalle pumps then looked into the mirror one last time.

Izzy knew deep down what she had to do. She needed to apologise to Stephen for snapping before they left. The evening wouldn't be enjoyable if the two of them weren't getting along. She set off down the hallway, past the guest room Cody and Cas were staying in. Stopping dead in her tracks, Stephens familiar voice could faintly be heard past the door. Izzy gently pressed her ear against the door, just making out faint bits of the conversation. Holding her breath she waited and waited for something. As soon as the she heard the words 'ring' and 'propose' Izzy was unable to control her emotions. She burst through the door, startling both Stephen and Cody.

Stephen didn't have to look at her twice to know that she had been listening in on their conversation. Before she could start and draw any attention to Cas, Stephen rushed over to her, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh my god-" Izzy began but Stephen clamped his hand over his wife's mouth.

"Say another word and ah'll put every one of yer pretty little shoes on eBay." Stephen spoke quietly against her ear but his threat was loud and clear. Izzy's eyes were wide in amazement. The news was music to her ears. No wonder Cody had been acting funny. Poor cas. She was paranoid after all. With some effort she pulled Stephens hand from her mouth.

"You're proposing?" Izzy whispered and Cody nodded, who looked both startled and anxious. In a flash Izzy wrapped her arms around Cody, squeezing the life out of him. "If you hurt her I will kick your ass and then Stephen will kick your ass."

"Iz, why are you hugging my boyfriend?" Everyone shot around to see Cas standing in the doorway. Confusion was spread across her features.

"I, err.." Izzy quickly let go of Cody and moved to stand next to Stephen who was smirking at her. "He said I looked skinny."

"Well you do." Izzy smiled and took the few steps towards Cas, giving her a big hug also in an attempt to keep up her charade.

"Yeh look amazing Iz, ah tell yeh all the time." Stephen smiled, hoping to win back some points in his favour.

"Thanks. But no hugs for you." As Izzy watched his smile drop into a frown, she instantly felt guilty. Knowing she'd had a go at him over something so petty made her feel even worse. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright." Stephen quickly nodded at Cody before his wife dragged him out of the room and back into the guest bedroom they were staying in.

"How long have you known for?"

"A few weeks."

"And when I asked you if something was up with Cody you didn't think to tell me."

"Ah didn't tell yeh, because Cody asked me not to." Stephen raised an eyebrow as he watched Izzy mull over his words. "This isn't what yeh wanted to talk to me about."

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour."

"Well I accept your apology."

"Oh no, I wanted to. But now I don't." Stephen sighed and shook his head. She was becoming increasingly stubborn. There was only one solution he could think of. Taking a few purposeful strides towards her he cupped her face in his large hands and brought her towards him. His lips touched hers, gentle at first but soon trying to coax a reaction from her. She resisted at first, trying not to kiss him back but after a few seconds her attempts were futile. She moulded herself to his body and parted her lips, letting his tongue slide across her lips and duel with her tongue. Moaning into Stephens mouth she felt herself relax and instantly felt calmer. He pulled back, watching her run her tongue across her wet lips.

"Ah don't want to fight with yeh." Stephen stoked her cheek lightly, waiting for her response. He didn't know how much more of their bickering he could take.

"I don't want to fight either." Izzy whispered, pressing her lips against Stephens again.

* * *

><p>The charity event was a success. The appearance of so many superstars was a great thing to see, especially for such a worthy cause. Izzy got to meet some of the trainers Stephen had worked with at FCW, along with some superstars she hadn't met before. There had been a few signings, some matches and the kids that were in attendance had a blast. After the event at FCW, everyone had gone out for dinner and drinks.<p>

Nestled between Stephen and Katie at the table, Izzy pushed her plate away from her. 3 courses and she couldn't finish the last of the cheesecake in front of her. "Are yeh feeling okay?" Stephen spoke close to her ear so she would hear him over the noise in the room and the conversations across the table.

"Yes, why?"

"Yeh didn't eat all yeh dessert." He nodded towards her plate and draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"What, so I'm defined by how much I eat now?" Izzy turned to look up at him, arching her eyebrow and waiting for his response.

"No, ah just-"

"I get it Ste. If I'm not eating then there is something fundamentally wrong with me." Stephen shook his head and picked up his glass of scotch. He was giving up. His eyes shot to her as her hand settled on his large thigh. "You were great with those kids."

Stephen frowned. Izzy's mood had changed in a split second and it threw him for a moment. "Yeah, ah guess."

"You guess? They look up at you like you're some kind of superhero." Izzy mused, letting her eyes run across the features of his face to the collar of his shirt. Smiling gently she tore her gaze away and studied everyone else at the table. Her hand left Stephens thigh, reaching for the tall glass of water next to her neglected dessert. In the corner of her eye she spotted Cas entering the woman's bathroom and decided to go and have a quick word. She had been quiet a lot of the night, especially around Cody's parents. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Kissing Stephens cheek she excused herself from the table, taking the steps that Cas has to get to the bathroom.

Taking one quick look around the bathroom, they were the only ones in there. Cas stood in front of the mirror, applying a coat of lip gloss. "Hey sweetie. You've been pretty quiet tonight, everything alright?"

"I'm breaking up with Cody after tonight." Izzy stilled, eyes wide and shocked. She didn't know what she was taken aback by the most; the news or Cas' nonchalant attitude.

"What? You can't do that!"

"Why not? He's a great guy, but I don't think he's ready to settle down yet." Cas turned to face Izzy, popping her lip gloss into her bag.

"But you love him."

"Sometimes that's not enough, Iz." Cas turned back to the mirror and Izzy felt helpless. She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the words that desperately wanted to escape her. Stephens voice echoed through her mind and she knew she couldn't say a word to Cas about what she had found out earlier that evening. "It's fine, Iz. I don't think he's happy in the relationship so it's for the best." Cas turned around and left the bathroom, not before flashing Izzy a smile.

Izzy followed Cas out of the bathroom and immediately spotted Stephen at the bar with Katie and Stu, everyone had gathered in the lounge area. "Ste-" Stephen hushed her with a kiss and pulled her into his arms once she reached him.

"Ah think Cody's about to make his move." Stephen whispered against her ear.

Her heart sank. Maybe this was what Cas needed, then she wouldn't have second thoughts. Then her mind ran to what would happen if he was rejected; in front of all these people. Izzy could only look on as Cody's dad yelled for quiet in the whole room. All eyes then settled on Cody. He walked over to Cas, taking her hand and dragging her into the spotlight. The room awed and gasped as the biggest smile played on Cody's lips and he sunk to one knee. Cas held onto Cody's hand but her eyes darted around the room until they Stopped at Izzy. Izzy smiled, hoping Cas would listen to what she had told her in the bathroom; she loved him. Izzy felt Stephen squeeze her waist but she was only focused on the scene unfolding before her.

"Cas." Cody started speaking and Cas focused her attention on her boyfriend. Eyes wide hand clutching at her chest. Izzy tried to decipher who looked more nervous, Cas or Cody. She was going with the latter as his shaky hand pulled out a ring box from his pocket. "We haven't been together long, but I can't see my life with any other woman. Will you marry me?" Cody pulled the box open, revealing a ring that sparkled under the lights. Tears pricked at Cas' eyes before her hands fluttered to her mouth. In a split second she shook her head, Cody's smile slipping from his face. Cas took another look at Izzy then spun around and bolted to the exit. Izzy cursed under her breath and quickly pulled Stephens arms from around her waist. Without a second glance back she chased after her best friend, pushing past anyone in her way.

**A/N – Thank you aliveagain, celticfighter, wades wife, peeps8705, DeansTrueGirl, mrsa87, hotpocketbandit, MissShelz, wwemagpie, moxxie23, ThatGirl54, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and hOtlilmofo for the lovely reviews :) Lou x**


	20. Mind Games

**Chapter 20 – **_**Mind Games**_

"Cas!" Izzy wrapped her arms around her body as she followed Cas through the car park. "Will you just fucking stop!" Cas stopped and spun around, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you say no?" Now speaking with a softer voice, Izzy wanted to know exactly what was wrong with her best friend. After everything they had been through together, Izzy hoped that Cas wouldn't bottle up what she was truly feeling.

"I can't do what you do Izzy." Cas let out a sigh, pulling her jacket closer to her body.

"What do you mean?" Izzy Rested her hands on Cas' shoulders, squeezing lightly to try and reassure her. She knew Cas wouldn't say no if she didn't have a good reason. And from where Izzy was standing, Cas didn't have a good reason. It was clear to anyone and everyone that the pair were in love, no matter whether or not she tried to deny it.

"Waiting for him to come home and spending one day a week with him. I need more than that."

"But you love-"

"No! No Izzy, just stop." Cas shook her head and started walking away from the blonde.

"Izzy." Turning around Izzy watched Stephen quickly walk towards her. He opened his arms once he was close enough and she fell into his embrace. "What did she say?"

"That she can't do what I do. I know it's hard, but I didn't think she would just let him go like that." Stephen smoothed his hand over Izzy's hair, trying to make out what she had mumbled into his chest. She pulled away from him, looking up into his eyes. As soon as he saw the tears lining her eyes, his heart broke. He couldn't stand to see her cry. "She won't listen to me."

"Iz, there's nothing yeh can do right now." Stephen rubbed his wife's shoulders. The last thing he wanted was her stressing.

"I have to do something, Ste."

"Let's head back, ah don't want yeh catching a cold out here."

"Stephen I have to do something." Izzy felt sick, and if Cas wouldn't even listen to her what more could she do. Her heart ached for both Cody and Cas, but she knew Cody didn't deserve what Cas had done to him.

"No yeh don't."

"Cas was there when we split and if it wasn't for her we probably wouldn't be standing here right now." Stephen swallowed hard. He knew that was true, but he didn't quite know how they could help the situation. Cody's pride was bruised, rejected in front of his family and friends. It would take a lot for him to recover from that. Stephen kept a tight grip on Izzy as Cody passed them, he didn't see his face but he knew the man would be devastated. Cody thought the world of Cas, and anyone could see how much he loved her, not only Stephen.

Stephen pulled Izzy back to the entrance, thankful that Katie and Stu were stood there."Hey guys, we're going to pick Isabelle up from my mom's." Katie spoke quietly, her gaze darting from Stephen to Izzy.

"Want us to drop you off first?" Stu patted Stephen of the back as he took hold of Katie's hand.

"If that's alright fella."

"No problem." Stephen took his jacket from Stu's car once they got to it and immediately wrapped it around Izzy's shoulders before she climbed into the back seat. As much as she protested, he was always doing little gestures just to make sure she was fine. Staring out of the window, Izzy watched Cody and Cas talking on the sidewalk. Cas sent her a smile that didn't quite convince her she was alright, but what more could Izzy do.

Once back at Stu and Katie's house, the pair didn't hesitate to go straight to bed. Stephen was tired and Izzy's feet were throbbing from perhaps wearing the least practical shoes. Stephen watched Izzy from the bed, his big arms crossed across his chest and his long legs stretched out over the duvet. She had been rummaging through their suitcases for a few minutes. Folding clothes and putting thing away that didn't need to be done until the morning. "Yeh going to come to bed?"

Izzy whipped around, her mind was elsewhere and she couldn't seem to shake it. "Ste, what can we do?"

"Nothing, lass. Let them sort it out." Stephen stood up from the bed and padded across the room to her. "Yeh worrying too much and it's not good for the babies."

"I can't help it." Stephen cupped her face gently with his big hands, making her look up at him.

"When Cas needs yeh, she will come to yeh. For now just give her and Cody some space."

"Why the hell are you always right?" Smiling, Stephen couldn't help but chuckle. He knew Izzy was only doing what she was doing because she cared.

"Yeh should know that by now." Stephen mused and grinned when he saw the smile creep across her face. "Everything will work out." Taking Izzy's hand, he pulled her towards the bed. He dragged the duvet back and nodded for her to get in. "Yeh need some rest." Izzy knew Stephen was only looking out for her, so she climbed into the big bed and crawled across to the opposite side. Stephen followed and immediately gathered her in his big arms. One big hand slipped under her shirt and rested on her bare stomach. He gently rubbed her ever growing belly, his thoughts finally running free. He just hoped Cody was alright; being one of the younger lads on the roster, Stephen often saw him as a younger brother as well as a close friend. In the back of his mind, he just hoped Cody wouldn't do anything stupid.

Waking up to an empty bed, Izzy slipped out and quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants. She was already wearing one of Stephens shirts which had now become her own. Wandering through the house, she was welcomed with nothing but silence. The silence would usually be welcomed, but after last night it didn't settle her one bit. As she stepped into the kitchen, Stephen and Cody stared back at her. Both were sat at the small dining table, coffee clutched between their hands.

"Morning guys. Is Cas around?" Cody stood up, leaving his coffee on the table and stormed past her. Izzy didn't even get a chance to utter another word to him before the kitchen door slammed shut. "What?"

"Cas has gone." Stephen pushed his chair back a little and patted his lap.

"Gone where?" Izzy didn't move until Stephen grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him. She landed on his lap with a thud, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"All her stuff is gone, so back home ah guess."Stephen muttered, taking a sip of his coffee all whilst keeping his eyes on his wife.

"Ste, they're supposed to be happy together."

"Maybe she doesn't love him anymore." Stephen chirped in causing Izzy to scoff.

"She does! She just said she can't deal with being on her own most of the time." Izzy rested her head on Stephens shoulder and kissed his neck.

Stephen couldn't let Cody and Cas effect his relationship. Changing the subject would suffice for the moment. "How are yeh feeling?"

"Fine." Izzy smiled, she had been lucky with morning sickness, only getting it every so often. The only thing bothering her now was Cas. Cupping Stephens face gently she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Last night's events brought home to her just how lucky she was; and only seeing Stephen a few days of the week was a million times better than not having him in her life at all.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Izzy felt more alone than ever. Now a week after the night of the proposal, Stephen had left for two weeks. Two long weeks that were starting to drive her insane. Cas was doing everything in her power to avoid Izzy's questions and had isolated herself from anything that wasn't related with work. Now sat at her desk she had slipped her shoes off. The throbbing in her feet had taken her mind off any work she had to do. Spinning around on her chair she spotted Cas, frantically writing stuff down onto a notepad. Deciding to try and speak to her again, Izzy stood up, not bothering to slip her shoes back on.<p>

"Hey." Izzy sat down on the edge of Cas' desk. She frowned as she heard a frustrated sigh from Cas, who didn't even bother to look up from her notes. "How are you?"

"Do you need something?"

"Cut the bullshit." Cas' head shot up. Izzy was taken aback by her friends appearance. She looked tired and worn, bags under her eyes. She also looked a lot thinner, something that startled Izzy. "Why won't you talk to me? I'm your best friend, remember? I'm here for you."

"We don't have anything to talk about." Izzy knew Cas was a very strong minded woman, but she never imagined she would push her away.

"Just remember I'm here for you." Izzy slipped off the desk, feeling utterly defeated. She was tired of trying and tired of continually being pushed away. She wanted Stephen. He would know what to do or say to make her feel better. Instead, she was visiting her parents that evening. Having invited her over for dinner she jumped at the opportunity; she didn't want to cook and she just wanted to relax.

That evening after a very delicious meal, Izzy had forgotten just how much she loved and missed her mom's cooking. Izzy couldn't help but feel that things were back to normal. Her parents asked about Stephen and she explained the European tour he was embarking on. The fact that he would also get the chance to see his family was strong on her mind. Since his father passed he was worried about his mother and how she was coping.

"Oh, how is Cas sweetie?" Izzy's mom asked as she sat down next to her on the couch. Her dad had gone to take a work call and Izzy felt more sleepy than ever.

"Fine, I think." Izzy stated dryly. She had no clue.

"Your father went for a check up yesterday, we saw her coming out of the hospital." Izzy sat up, turning to face her mother who started flicking through a magazing.

"What?"

"We shouted hello, but she ignored us." Izzy's eyes were wide. Why would Cas be at the hospital? Her family lived in New Jersey, and as far as she knew there was no one she would be visiting. Izzy shook her head and tried to clear the thoughts running through her mind. Cas was fine, she was just a little broken that was all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you mrsa87, moxxie23, celticfighter, wades wife, peeps8705, hotpocketbandit, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, MissShelz, ThatGirl54, DeansTrueGirl, wwemagpie, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, aliveagain, hOtlilmofo and xHven for the amazing reviews. I love you all so much, thank you for sticking with me and this story :). Lou x**


	21. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 21 – **_**Decisions, Decisions**_

"Ste?" Izzy mumbled as she pressed kisses against Stephens bare back. Her small hands rubbed into his shoulders, trying her best to ease the knots that had gathered over the past weeks. Stephen grumbled in response, not able to answer. Her lips travelled up his back to the base of his neck, stopping for a moment to nip at his milky skin. "Are you tired?"

"Yes." Stephen managed to groan out. Letting his eyes slip shut, he stifled a moan. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his own bed and sleep for a few days, but his body was already reacting to Izzy's actions. Izzy pressed her chest against Stephens back and ran her hands down to his pectorals. Her lips pressed against his ear and his hands captured hers. Holding them tightly he relished in the feeling of his wife just being next him. Being away from her for so long had been torture. He often worried too much, calling her whenever possible to get the latest update on her pregnancy. Just as Stephen was about to turn around so he could gather his wife into his arms, she pulled away from him and gasped. Turning around he caught her clutching her stomach with her eyes wide.

"What? What the hell's wrong?" Stephen panicked, watching her perched on her knees in the middle of the bed her expression changed.

"Come here." Stephen furrowed his brows in confusion then made his way over to her. As soon as Stephen was close enough to her, she reached for his hand and placed it where hers had just been.

"Iz, what yeh doing?" Izzy pressed a finger against Stephen lips, stopping him from speaking any more. Her eyes locked onto his, waiting for his reaction. As soon as his eyes widened, Izzy couldn't help but grin. Stephens eyes lit up, sparking bright with love and awe. "He's kicking."

"He?" Izzy asked with a smirk on her face. She knew Stephen was dying to have baby boys, though he wouldn't admit it. He wanted to be able to teach them how to play football and rugby, just like his dad had done for him.

"Alright, or she." Stephen was staring down at her stomach in amazement, slipping his hands under her shirt to see if he could feel anything else.

"I hope we have a girl and a boy." Izzy mused; one of each would be fair she thought.

"As long as they're healthy ah don't mind lass." Stephen glanced up, his smile stretching across his face. He didn't know how to feel at that moment. Ecstatic and elated came to mind, but he was proud. Being a father would test him severely, but he was ready for it. "Thank yeh. Thank yeh for giving me this, Iz. Yeh don't know how much it means to me." Before Izzy could respond, Stephen captured her lips. Soft and gentle at first, but increasing in passion and lust. Picking Izzy up, he laid her back down onto the soft duvet, her head resting on the plump pillows. His lips never left hers, wanting to convey just what she meant to him more than words ever could. Izzy wrapped her arms around Stephens neck, clinging on but letting him take control. He kissed her lips one last time, staring deep into her eyes. He would never get tired of looking at her, loving her and just being with her.

* * *

><p>Stephen squeezed Izzy's hand lightly. He had already been shouted at for being 5 minutes late; to say he was walking on egg shells would be an understatement. They were waiting for the image to pop up on the screen; the second scan being just as important as the first. "I'm hungry." Izzy mumbled at Stephen, suddenly craving ice cream and chips.<p>

"We can get food after this." Izzy sighed with more effort than necessary. Stephen was relieved as Dr. Bryan walked into the room, the sooner he could get Izzy free and fed, he could relax.

Dr. Bryan asked Izzy the usual questions, trying to make small talk but she was quickly growing impatient. She wanted to make sure everything was okay so it would settle her a little. Once the gel had been rubbed onto her stomach, Dr. Bryan began rolling the transducer around. Izzy glanced up at Stephen, watching his eyes glued to the screen. As soon as the sound of heart beats filled the room she returned her gaze to the screen. Izzy felt her heart jump as she saw the familiar distorted image, though much clearer pictures than their first scan. She clutched onto Stephens hand and he kissed her cheek. "They're so tiny."

"Everything is normal. Although the first baby is positioned a little awkwardly, but that's common in twin pregnancies."

"What does that mean?" Izzy asked, a slight hint on panic to her voice.

"You won't be able to have a natural birth." Izzy swallowed hard, she had forgotten about the giving birth part of the pregnancy with everything going on.

"Okay." Izzy didn't know what more else she could say and Stephen didn't seem to want to talk, though he held onto her hand a little tighter.

"Don't worry, we will check things later on in pregnancy. There's a chance the baby could move." She must have seen the scared look on Izzy's face. Having to have surgery wasn't on the agenda if she had to choose. She felt Stephen start to rub her shoulders, comforting her through what they were being told.

"Do you want another scan to keep?"

"Yeah." Stephen blurted out before Izzy could. The grin across his face made her smile; he was still staring at the screen as if they were the rarest things in the world. "Ah can bug everyone at work with it again."

"Before I forget, I know you mentioned you were worried about putting weight on, but it's only natural. Make sure you're eating enough-" Dr. Bryan started speaking, but was quickly interrupted by Stephen.

He chuckled lightly, glancing between Izzy and Dr. Bryan "Oh, she's eating enough."

"Ste!" Izzy smacked him as hard as she could on the arm. She wanted to do more harm, but her position on the examination table restricted her.

"What? Yeh are." Stephen frowned and Izzy narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, that doesn't mean you have to go blurting it out."

"Just make sure you're getting enough iron. Go through the leaflets I gave you at your last scan. Now there's one last thing you might want to know."

"What?" Izzy turned from Stephen who returned to her side, taking hold of her hand between both of his.

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies?"

Izzy turned back to Stephen. They hadn't discussed whether they wanted to know or not, and Izzy was pretty much undecided. "What do you want to do?"

"Ah don't mind, lass."

"I don't think I want to know. A surprise might be nice." Izzy bit her lip, masking her smile and hoping that Stephen would agree with her. At the end of the day it was for both of them to decide.

"Then we'll wait." Stephen kissed her cheek softly as she took in another deep breath. Though things were overwhelming at times, Stephen knew deep down that Izzy would be an amazing mother. Her caring and compassionate side, plus her need to put everyone before her would be put to good use.

After the trip to the doctors, Stephen took Izzy to Joy Burger Bar, just like he had done after the first scan. He watched her take another bite of an onion ring then wash it down with a mouthful of pepsi. "Ah've been thinking, lass. Ah've got a week off soon and we should decorate the rooms, get some furniture and stuff."

"I like the sound of that. Do you think we could stay in Florida for a bit too? I love it here, but I just want to relax."

"Whatever yeh want to do."

"Have you spoken to your mom about coming over for Christmas?"

"Not yet." Izzy sensed the apprehension in Stephens voice and it unnerved her a little.

Treading with caution she eventually piped up, speaking her worst fears. "Do you not want her to stay with us?"

"No. It's just the first Christmas without dad."

"Then she should be with you Ste." He knew that. But not thinking about it was much easier. Izzy bit her bottom lip, feeling the tension between them building with each passing second. Deciding it would be best to change the subject, she moved onto more pressing matters. "How's Cody?"

"He's heartbroken, lass." Stephen reached across the table, quickly pinching a stray onion ring before Izzy could stop him. "Ah guess Cas is still not talking?"

"No, it's awful Ste. If I even try and talk to her she just snaps at me. There's something she's hiding from me." Stephen nodded, and took a swig of his pepsi.

"If you take any more of my food, there's no way we'll be having any more babies." Stephen looked down at his outstretched hand then back up to Izzy. He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Empty threats, lass. Ah know yeh can't get enough of me." Stephen wiggled his eyebrows and Izzy couldn't help but giggle. He didn't pull his hand back; instead he took hold of her hand and pulled it towards him. He pushed his lips against her knuckles, lingering lightly and never breaking eye contact. "Ah love yeh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you moxxie23, mrsa87, celticfighter, wades wife, peeps8705, hotpocketbandit, MissShelz, smileyheather24, DeansTrueGirl and ThatGirl54 for the awesome reviews! You will have to wait for the next chapter to see what's up with Cas :). Lou x**


	22. As I Am

**Chapter 22 – **_**As I Am**_

Staring at the TV screen, Stephen couldn't concentrate. Since coming back from the doctors, Izzy had been clearing her wardrobe out, cursing at the clothes that she could no longer fit into. Stephen had stayed out of her way, but since she had finished she was now leant against the far wall of the living room, watching him watch TV. He was unnerved to say the least and continually felt his stare on him. Pausing the TV, he glanced over at Izzy and she smiled sheepishly.

"What's up?" Stephen didn't have to look twice to know something was on her mind.

"I've never had any surgery before. It's a scary thought." Stephen nodded, watching his wife run her hands over her protruding stomach. Standing up he whipped off his shirt and beckoned her over to him with a flick of his finger.

"Come here, lass." Izzy was curious as to what Stephen had planned so she made her way over to him. Once she was in reach, he carefully placed his hands on her hips and made her sit down on the couch. He sat down next to her then took her hand in his, the heat radiating from it seeping into her skin. He pressed her hand against his chest above his heart. Slowly he moved it upwards to the thin scar next to his neck. Izzy was mesmerised with Stephen and his actions. She watched her hand travel across his soft skin, the contrast of her tanned skin against his pale complexion emphasised through the bright artificial lighting filling the room.

"Ah was almost paralysed when ah was 22. Ah botched a move and ah paid the price." Stephen held her hand in place. He moved a thick finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Ah had the surgery and ah was scared to."

"I don't believe you're ever scared." Izzy smiled, watching Stephen shake his head and grin. She had to think Stephen wasn't scared of anything; he was her protector.

"Yeh have no idea what scares me."

"Enlighten me."

"Ah'm scared of losing yeh, scared of being terrible father-" before Stephen could finish, Izzy pressed one slender finger against his lips. Slowly she leant forward, replacing her finger with her lips. Stephens free hand moved to the back of her head, cradling her hand holding her against him. As her tongue slipped across his bottom lip, Stephen pulled her legs up across his lap. They fell back onto the couch, connected in a heated, passionate kiss.

Pulling away from her husband, Izzy's smile spread across her face. His big hands had settled on her stomach, caressing it gently. He softly pressed his forehead against hers, and brought one hand up to stroke a thick finger across her cheek. "Yeh everything ah ever wished for, yeh know that?"

"No, and I don't believe you." Stephen laughed, knowing full well that would have been her answer.

"When ah retire, ah'm going to spend every second of every day wit' yeh." Stephen grinned when he saw Izzy's eyes light up.

"And our children."

"And our children." Stephen repeated her words, taking her face within his big hands and pressing a kiss to her soft lips.

* * *

><p>With a brave face and waiting for time to pass, Izzy sat in the corner of Starbucks. As coffee was still not on the agenda, but a paper cup full of tea sat on the table untouched. The blueberry muffin next to it was immaculate, a clear sign that nerves were taking over. She couldn't eat a bite; yet. The usual Friday morning meeting at Starbucks were no longer a regular occurrence since Cas' turn, but Izzy still turned up hoping that her friend may appear. She had been disappointed every week thus far. The coffee shop was buzzing, people milling about and rushing to get to work. For once Izzy didn't want to rush, there was so much going on in her life, that she had to slow down to take it all in. Her gaze flickered to the entrance every so often; wishing and hoping that Cas would turn up and talk to her.<p>

Taking a quick peek at her phone, she noticed she had a new message. Clicking on it and seeing Stephens name, her heart jumped. Three simple words appeared on the screen, meaningless apart, but put together they brought a smile to her face. 'I love you' stared back at her, and immediately she replied. It still amazed her how great of an effect Stephen had on her. Simple gestures were the essence to their relationship. A relationship that would stand the test of time and last forever.

"Hey." Izzy jumped at the unexpected voice. Glancing up and seeing Cas, Izzy was surprised more than anything. She had expected to one again leave for work on her own to be ignored by Cas in the office.

"Hi." Izzy knew she had to tread carefully. "Do you want to sit down?"

Cas had her hand clutched tightly around the paper cup full of coffee. Steam escaping from the lid disappeared in front of her face. Her full lips were pressed firmly together; no hint of a smile whatsoever. "I'm going to head over to the office if you want to come with me."

Smiling, Izzy nodded. It was a start. Threading her arm through the handle of her Bally colour block bag and taking hold of her coffee, she stood up and followed Cas out of Starbucks and up the road to Bergdorf's. Once inside the office, the pair retreated to the office kitchen. A few little tables were dotted around and the girls quickly made themselves comfortable.

Deciding it was best to get to the point, Izzy spoke up. "How have you been?"

"I have cancer." Izzy's mouth hung open and her heart jumped to her throat. She had to be hearing things wrong. Desperately she wanted to ask Cas if she had heard her right but she couldn't speak. Staring at her best friend, Izzy could see the fear and worry in her eyes. Izzy stood up, rushing around the table to wrap her arms around Cas and squeezed her tight. "I'm having surgery next week."

"I'm so sorry Cas, why didn't you tell me?" Izzy let go of her friend, returning to sit on the chair. She tried her best to study Cas' expression, but she was getting nowhere.

"Because I can do this on my own." Cas tore her stare from Izzy down to the table again.

"I'm not doubting that, you're one of the strongest women I know. But that doesn't mean you have to go through this on your own. Have you told anyone?"

"No." Shaking her head, Cas took a sip of her coffee.

"Why not?"

"I guess that if I didn't tell anyone it wouldn't make it so real." Izzy's heart broke. She felt like a useless friend, unable to do or say anything to make the situation remotely better.

"You have to tell your family Cas, and Cody."

"Cody doesn't need to know."

"Was this why you left him?" Izzy stared at Cas, silently willing to her to answer but deep down she already knew. Cas had left Cody to save him the heartbreak of helping her deal with what she was going through.

"He would have left me anyway, Izzy."

Izzy wanted to shout and scream at her, shake her into seeing those people who were around her and always there for her. "Do you really think he's like that? Because that's not the Cody I know." Izzy was dumbfounded at everything coming out of Cas' mouth.

"You don't know shit."

"I know that Cody loves you and you love him, what more is there to know." Cas shook her head. Izzy's words were falling on deaf ears.

"Well it's over, what's done is done." Cas' words were once again cold, shutting Izzy out as best as she could.

"He's heartbroken Cas, please just talk to him, do something."

"What, so he can have pity on me? I don't need that."

"I'll always be here for you Cas, stop pushing away the people who care for you and love you." Izzy watched Cas stand up and leave the room. She needed to do something to make Cas see that she needed Cody in her life, and if that meant locking Cody and Cas in a room together, she would do it.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, moxxie23, wades wife, DeansTrueGirl, smileyheather24, peeps8705, hotpocketbandit, celticfighter, ThatGirl54 and wwemagpie for the lovely reviews. Lou :) x**


	23. When Love Takes Over

**Chapter 23 – **_**When Love Takes Over**_

After Cas had told Izzy the news she had been keeping a secret for so long, Izzy couldn't stop herself from ringing Stephen. She had to talk to someone, and advice was what she needed. After some persuading, he agreed to getting Cas and Cody together somehow.

The following week, Stephen had come home after recording Smackdown and had invited Cody to come along. Stu and Katie were also invited and a 'boys night out' was arranged. Only everyone but Cody and Cas knew that wasn't the truth. Izzy invited Cas over, claiming to have a work emergency. Reluctantly, Cas said she would be over in half an hour. Cody was milling around in the kitchen with Stephen and Stu, all talking about their latest matches they had encountered in. Stu and Stephen were currently in a fierce battle for the world heavyweight title, which Stephen currently held. Stu left to go to check on Katie and Isabelle

As soon as the knock on the front door sounded through the house, Izzy gave Stephen a look, making sure he took Cody into the living room and kept him distracted. Izzy padded her way to the front door as quick as she could. "Hey, thanks for coming on short notice." Izzy took in Cas; appearance. She still looked tired and worn out.

"That's okay." Cas smiled, but Izzy knew it fake. It was obvious for anyone to see. She was hurting.

"I think I've messed up the portfolio you gave me, I dropped it and some stuff got mixed up. You know me." Izzy grinned, but Cas didn't smile back. Izzy's hopes for getting Cas and Cody talking again were quickly dwindling. Izzy walked into the empty kitchen with Cas in tow. "You stay here and I'll go get my stuff. Make yourself at home." Izzy didn't know where her formal self had come from, but she prayed that Cas wouldn't pick up on it.

Walking into the living room, Cody and Stephen stared at her, stopping their conversation. "Yeh alright, lass?"

"Yeah just tried." Izzy sat down and let out a huge sigh. "Oh I forgot my drink, Cody would you go get it for me?"

Cody looked between Stephen and Izzy before nodding and standing up. "Anything else whilst I'm there?"

"Errmm.." Izzy pretended to think about her answer before sending him a brief smile. "No thank you."

As soon as Cody left the room Izzy shot up from her seat and followed him to the kitchen. She heard the first exchange of words between the pair. Quickly pulling the door to, she cringed as Cas started shouting at her.

"You need to talk to each other and I'm not letting you out until you do!" Izzy shouted through the door but didn't hear a response. After a few minutes she pressed her ear against the door, listening out for anything

"Iz, what yeh doing?"

"Shhh." Izzy held her finger against her lips and silently scolded Stephen. He shook his head and moved over to her. With his big hands on her arms, he prised her away from the door and moved her back through to the living room then made her sit down.

"Ah wish yeh would just settle down." Stephen raked his hand through his hair before glancing at his watch.

Izzy poked Stephen in the chest once he sat down next to her. "Settle down? I'm not a dog."

"Then relax a little."

"I can't and you're just making it worse." Stephen wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gently tugging her towards him. Her head came to rest against his chest and she had no choice but to settle into his embrace.

"Yeh need to start focusing on yehself more, why don't yeh go have a massage or something?"

"You're right." Stephen smirked, he was always right. Izzy pulled free from Stephens grip, kicking her shoes off in the process. She turned to him just in time to see the smirk falling from his face. Izzy shuffled up the couch and with a bit of effort swung her legs up onto Stephens lap.

"What do ah get in return?"

"What do you want?" Izzy let her eyes slip shut and as soon as Stephen started gently rubbing her feet she let out moan. His magic hands worked wonders, whatever they happened to be doing. Her mind was completely taken off Cas in the next room, and whatever the conversation between her and Cody consisted of. "Oh god, Ste. You're so good at this."

"Bloody hell, if I'm walking in on you two having sex again, I'm leaving." Stu's voice boomed through the living room. Isabelle was held tightly against his chest and she was showing off her newest pink dress.

"Stu, watch your language." Katie appeared behind Stu, shaking her head at her husband's big mouth. "Izzy, do you want anything?"

"Maybe a cuddle from my favourite god daughter." Izzy smiled at Stu, holding her hands out. "Hand her over, Stuart."

Stu walked over to Izzy, carefully handing his daughter over for her to hold. Izzy pressed a kiss to Isabelle's nose, but she just stared back at her wide eyed. After a few seconds her little face scrunched up and she started crying her eyes out. Stu quickly took her back, rocking her gently and making soothing noises. "Don't worry, Iz. She's in a habit of crying if it's not me or Stu holding her." Katie smiled, trying to get rid of the worried look on Izzy's face.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Cody didn't have anything other than why running through his head as he stared at Cas. He needed to know why she had upped and left him.<p>

"I'm sorry-"

"No, Cas. Why? That's all I want to know." Cody stood up, frustration taking over him. "What the hell did I do?"

"I'm not very well, Cody." Cas almost whispered, watching the man she loved so dearly pace about. Tears threatened to fall, gathering between her long lashes.

"I know you're not. Something is wrong with your damn mind!"

"I'm sick." Cas repeated, feeling sick to her stomach that she'd had to utter those words.

"What?"

"Cancer." Cas' hand moved to cover her mouth, suddenly bursting into tears at the look on Cody's face. Disbelief and shock were etched onto his beautiful features. Cody rushed over to her, catching her in his arms. She fell against him and he just held her, letting her cry into his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetie. I'm here for you." Cody smoothed his hand over her hair, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "We'll get through this." Cody squeezed his eyes shut, holding her as close to him as possible. He didn't want to let go. Seeing his Cas so scared and fragile, the polar opposite to her usual bossy and brash self hit him hard. She had pushed herself away from everyone, isolated from those who care. He couldn't imagine what was running through her mind. He rocked her in his arms, stood in the silence of the kitchen for a good 10 minutes.

"I need you, Cody. I love you." Cody wanted to smile, be elated at those words but he couldn't. Not with that she was going through.

"I love you, you have no idea how much." He pulled back, framing her tear stained face with his hands. "I'm here for you, whatever you need. I always will be, you got that?"

"I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this."

"No, you don't deserve this, but you'll get through it. I know you will." Cody pressed a kiss to her lips, longingly hoping that she wouldn't push him away again. When she kissed him back he knew he had her back. "Are you sure you don't want to marry me?"

"You still want to marry me?" Cas asked dumbfounded. After everything she had put him through that was the last thing she expected.

"It's everything I've ever wanted. You're everything I've ever wanted." Cas nodded, slowly coming to realise that Cody wouldn't run a mile from her or leave her when he realised he couldn't cope. "You'll marry me?" Cas nodded again, not once taking her eyes off him. "Say it."

"I want to marry you." Cas wiped her cheeks, smiling as Cody grinned at her. The first time she had smiled in weeks. Cody took her into his arms again, relishing in the fact she was his again and from now on. And whatever she was going though, he would be right by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you mrsa87, miamitravel, moxxie23, wades wife, hotpocketbandit, ThatGirl54, xHven, DeansTrueGirl, celticfighter, peeps8705 and MissShelz for the fabulous reviews once again Lou x**


	24. Treading Water

**Chapter 24 – **_**Treading Water**_

It didn't have to be said that everyone was elated that Cas and Cody were back together, though in the midst of that news, the underlying topic was disheartening. Cas and Cody had left for Cas' apartment to talk things through, but Cas had arranged for lunch with Izzy before her parents came over to Manhattan from New Jersey. In the light of everything, Izzy knew Cody would make Cas come around. Avoiding him was far much easier than facing the truth. Although Cas was still not her usual self, which was understandable, she wasn't ignoring Izzy. Her surgery for the kidney cancer had gone well, and she was now resting at home with her parents and Cody, who stopped by during his time off.

Now the first week of November, Stephen had a week off before touring in Europe so Izzy had also taken a week off, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Stephen. She was also in talks with Linda about working from home and venturing into work only when it was completely necessary. The first day of their time off together was busy, and their first task happened to be shopping for baby products.

"What about this?" Izzy asked, stopping by a beautiful crib. She didn't quite know what she was looking for, but she knew it would hit her when she saw it.

"Iz ah really don't know, ah'm out of me element here." Stephen glanced around the large shop, overwhelmed by the variety of products there were. He was also very well aware that his bank account would be taking a hit too.

"What exactly is your element, Ste?" Izzy asked, moving around the crib to inspect it more closely.

"Working out and wrestling." Stephen answered without thought. Before Izzy, work was the only thing his life revolved around.

"Well which crib do you prefer, this one or that one?"

Stephen contemplated for a moment then pointed to the one on her left. "That one."

Izzy turned to look at it for a second, then looked back at Stephen. "Really?"

"Oh, Iz, please just pick out which one yeh like best." Izzy rolled her eyes, stopping briefly to lean against a crib. She was wearing heels, and now she was paying the price. "Are yeh okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Stephen wrapped his large hand around hers, smiling as she eyed up the furniture she wanted to buy.

"There's no rush to do this, Iz."

"I would rather do it when I'm still able to walk comfortably." She held her hand firmly against her stomach, a subconscious habit but she was often feeling for any sign of movement.

"Ah called me Mam last night." Stephen blurted out, slightly taking Izzy by surprise.

"Did you ask her?"

"She said she'd love to come over for Christmas."

Izzy looped her arm through Stephens, holding on for support. Stephen was right when he told her not to wear heels that morning. "That's great, I'll sort out flights and stuff."

"Iz, ah don't want yeh rushing around after everybody."

"I know but-"

"But nothing, lass. Ah'll look after yeh and ah know me mam will to. She probably misses having someone to tidy up after." Stephen stared directly into her eyes, making sure she got his message loud and clear. "Yeh need to take it easy, no stress on yehself. Ah don't want anything to happen to yeh or the babies." Stephen wasn't lying; they were all too precious to lose. And after losing his dad, he would do everything in his power to keep the ones he loved safe.

The loud ringing from Izzy's bag ruined their moment. "Sorry, Ste." Quickly she rooted through her bag, eventually finding her phone nestled at the bottom. She frowned as she saw Jenny's name on the screen. "It's work." Once she picked up, Izzy received an onslaught of reasons why she was desperately needed back at work. Sam had accidentally knocked over a handbag in one of the displays, creating a domino effect and ruining the rest of the display.

"What's happened, lass?" Stephen asked once she had hung up.

"Emergency at work, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, ah've got some paper work to do so ah'll meet yeh at home."

"You sure?"

"Definitely." Stephen kissed her lips quickly. "We can have a look on the internet and come back tomorrow."

Stephen joined Izzy in a cab to Bergdorf's before returning home. He was desperate for Izzy to stay gone for as long as possible. His plan was to take her out for lunch and let her spend as much of his money as possible until she had to rush to work. He wanted her surprise at home to be finished before she got back. Revamping part of the house was only going to take a morning for the workers he had hired, and he just prayed they would finish before Izzy stepped into the house. Thirty minutes before Izzy got back they had left, leaving him enough time to tidy up and prepare for her to come back.

"Ste, what's going on?" Stephen didn't utter a word to Izzy after she had stepped through the front door, instead he covered her eyes with his big hands. "Ste!"

"Just shush for a minute will yeh, lass." Stephen moved Izzy through the house as carefully as possible before stopping outside the room opposite the small gym. The room was the least used in the house, when they had moved in it needed a revamp and fixing up. "Keep yer eyes shut"

"Hurry up." Stephen pushed the door open and Izzy didn't have to open her eyes to know where she was. Stephen took hold of her hand and pulled her into the room before telling her to open her eyes. Once Izzy's eyes snapped open she took in the room. The room that contained the indoor pool had rarely been used. The pool had never worked since they had been there, and the hassle of getting it working and up to scratch just didn't seem worth it. The walls of the room were covered in tiles different shades of blue. The french doors that opened into the small garden had long white curtains draped in front of them. The light in the room came from the spotlights in the ceiling. The water rippled, crystal blue and utterly inviting.

"Ste, why have you done this?" Izzy tore her gaze, from the pool to Stephen.

"Ah though yeh might want to swim to workout."

Izzy couldn't help but frown, feeling self-conscious at Stephens words. "You've done this so I won't get fat?"

"Ah've done this so yeh keep fit and healthy. Ah read through those leaflets and it suggested swimming, minimal strain on yeh body, but yeh still working out."

"Thank you." Izzy grinned, slowly she kicked off her heels and held onto Stephens arm. She dipped her toes in, smiling as she felt the heat seep through her skin.

"Yeh want to get yeh bikini on and try it out?"

"Not really." Stephen was taken aback by Izzy's bluntness. But he was soon smiling again as he watched her strip herself of her clothes. When she was left standing in the bra and panties she turned to face him, a smirk playing on her lips. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. He ran his tongue over his dry lips, the sight before him making him swallow hard. Her bra dropped to the floor, followed quickly by her panties. "I hope you plan on joining me."

Grinning, Stephen just watched in a trance. Izzy lowered herself to sit on the side of the pool before carefully getting in. She swam into the middle, disappearing under the water before emerging again. Izzy sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, trying to mask the smile on her face. Stephen still hadn't taken him eyes off her. "Don't make me drag you in here fully clothed, Ste."

"Alright, ah'm coming." Stephen got rid of his clothes, piling them on top of Izzy's. He carefully got in, letting himself adjust to the temperature of the water. "See, isn't this nice."

"Very nice." Izzy murmured as Stephen swam over to her. Once he was in reach, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips collided with his. His big hands gripped onto her hips and held her against him. Slowly his hands slipped to her thighs, lifting them up to wrap around his waist. Her lips were feverishly moving from his jaw to his thick neck, teasing him effortlessly. "Hmm.. I guess I should thank you for doing this."

"It's only right, lass." Stephen smirked, but groaned as she slipped from his grip. Her small hand wrapped around his hard length, gently stroking him. He crashed his lips against hers, gently running his tongue along the seam of her lips. Slowly he moved her backwards so her back pressed against the side of the pool. She moaned into his mouth, tearing her lips from his and gasping as he plunged two fingers inside of her. He pulled out and lifted her up again, carefully he pushed his hard length into her, teasing at first with the blunt tip, then burying himself deeper into her honeyed depths.

"Oh god, Ste." Izzy managed to breathe out, her body tingling under his touch.

"Yeh alright?" Izzy bit her lip and nodded, she was more than alright. Pleasure surged through her body as Stephen thrust in and out of her slowly.

Stephen couldn't help but worry, he always had done since she had been pregnant. But every time they made love, she was quick to assure him that everything felt good. Though her body was changing, he was more attracted to her than ever. Her new fuller curves often left him staring, wanting to run his hands all over her. He dipped his head down and ran his tongue across one nipple earning a gasp from her. He knew she was sensitive, responding to the lightest of touches.

Izzy held her breath, she moved to rest her head against Stephens shoulder. Her nails dragged across his strong muscled back, leaving red marks on his perfect skin. She felt herself falling, succumbing to his every touch and movement. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt her body tremble and Stephen hold onto her legs tighter. The water around them splashed over the side of the pool. Izzy tried to catch her breath, swearing and moaning as her orgasm surged through her body. Stars danced behind her eyes, and Stephens thrusts were more purposeful. She heard him groan, spilling himself inside her as he plunged into her one last time. He pushed his forehead against hers, breathing shallow and laboured. He opened his eyes in time to see a huge smile stretching across her face.

"Thank you very much for the pool." Stephen had to bite back a laugh; instead he kissed her softly on her lips. That said more than a thousand words anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you moxxie23, miamitravel, celticfighter, DeansTrueGirl, MissShelz, peeps8705, ArokLynne, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, hotpocketbandit, wwemagpie and hOtlilmofo for the lovely reviews :) Lou x**


	25. All Said And Done

**Chapter 25 – **_**All Said And Done**_

Izzy crept around the corner of the door to the twins room. A smile crept to her lips as she watched Stephen, his head bobbing along to the music filling the room. The paint brush in his hand swept across the wall, coating it in the rich oat colour they had picked out. Her gaze travelled up his thick arm to his bare back, the muscles bunching with his movements. Travelling lower, she had to bite her lip at the sight of him. The old worn jeans he had on clung to his behind and Izzy had the sudden urge to manhandle him; though she would put that down to hormones.

"I think you've missed a spot." Izzy spoke into the empty room. Stephen shot around at the sound of her voice.

"Ah've only just started." Izzy started walking towards him, her hands clasped together under her stomach.

"Yet you're covered in paint." Stephen glanced down at his chest and the few specks of paint there.

"The tin of paint got on the wrong side of me." Izzy couldn't help but laugh. As she reached Stephen she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and trailed her finger down his chest.

"It got on every side of you, Ste."

"How yeh feeling?" Stephen asked as he turned back around to keep painting.

"Fine, the babies are moving again." Stephen spun around, dropping his paintbrush onto the tray of paint he had poured out. A smile was etched on his face and his grey eyes sparkled. His hands roamed around her stomach, trying to feel the babies moving. "Not right now."

"Oh." Stephens smile dropped, his excitement fading.

"As soon as they do I'll shout you." Izzy took hold of his hands and squeezed lightly. "Before I forget, my mom's coming over, she's going to make me pancakes."

"And let me guess, there won't be any left for me?"

"I may let you have one bite." Stephen grinned and lowered his lips to her neck, he gently kissed down her throat then nibbled on her collar bone. "Mmmm.. Don't start unless you're going to finish."

Stephen pulled back from his wife, staring into her blue orbs. They pulled him in and held him there, entranced by everything she did. "Ah've got another surprise for yeh later."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I get a hint?"

"No." Stephen resumed painting and Izzy sighed. She eyed the tray of paint on the floor, her mind wandered for a moment before she bent down and pressed both of her palms into the cool paint. Slowly she pressed her hands to Stephens jean clad behind, then mumbled 'I love you' into his bare back. Stephen glanced over his shoulder and smirked before painting again, oblivious to her actions.

"I'm going to take a nap before my mom gets here." Izzy grinned and quickly left the room to wash her hands. She took one last glance as she made it to the doorway and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. That would keep her amused for a few hours.

Stephen had finished the first coat of the room in under an hour. He was rather proud of it, having never been the most 'DIY' guy. He padded downstairs, dying for a cold beer. The knock on the front door stopped him mid-track on his way to the kitchen. Pulling the door open, he came face to face with Joanne. Her eyes widened as she saw him, scanning his appearance.

"Hello Stephen."

"Joanne, come in." Stephen stepped to the side, letting her into the house.

"Do you always walk around half naked?"

"Special occasions." Stephen grinned and Joanne rolled her eyes. "Can ah get yeh something to drink?"

"A coffee would be lovely, thank you."

"Coming right up." Stephen flicked the coffee machine on which hadn't been used in a while due to Izzy being unable to drink the stuff. "She's asleep, ah'll go wake her up."

Stephen headed upstairs to the bedroom, walking in the room was dark. The drapes had been pulled to, leaving only a slice of light creeping into the room from the small gap. He smiled at the sight before him. Izzy was laid on her side, clutching the pillow on Stephens side. Her lips were slightly parted, hair fanned out across the pillows. One of her hands was settled on her bump, something she subconsciously did though Stephen had picked up on it.

"Iz?" He didn't want to wake her up; her peaceful form looked beautiful. He moved over to the bed and carefully sat down on the edge. "Iz?" He spoke into the room a little louder than before whilst tucking a strand of hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear.

She lightly mumbled in her sleep and Stephen couldn't help but grin. His fingers brushed her cheek lightly, to which she reached out and grabbed his wrist, her lips curved into a smile and she let out a breathy sigh. "Mmm.. Sheamus."

Stephen stared at his wife, trying to make sure he heard her correctly. He swallowed hard. Was he really feeling jealous over the character he portrayed when he was in the ring? "Iz." Stephen spoke loudly, watching her eyes snap open.

"Hey." Izzy mumbled then smiled, she sat up with help from Stephen.

"Hey yehself, what were you dreaming of?" He stood up as she scooted across the bed.

"I don't remember." Stephen grinned as her cheeks flushed slightly. He pulled her up and kissed her cheek, gently sliding his mouth to her ear.

"Yeh want another night with Sheamus, lass?"

"Ste!" He grinned and let her escape his hold. She rushed towards the mirror, fussing with her hair and swiping under her eyes to get rid of the stray bits of mascara.

"All yeh have to do is ask." Izzy glanced over her shoulder to look at her smirking husband.

"Is my mom here?" Izzy asked, the prospect of pancakes now making her stomach rumble.

"She's downstairs, save some pancakes for me though, lass. Ah'm going to grab a shower first."

"Now that I cannot promise you." Stephen turned to walk into the bathroom and Izzy couldn't stifle the laugh threatening to escape her lips. He frowned at her, eyeing her up like she were mad. "I'm sorry Ste, I just love your ass." With that she left to room in a flash, just the thought of eating pancakes luring her to the kitchen.

Stephen still couldn't get his head around Izzy sometimes. He moved over to the mirror she had just been stood in front of. Turning around slightly he caught sight of the small hand prints on his jeans. Shaking his head at his wife's playful side, he shed himself of the jeans before making his way to the shower to try and wash the paint off.

Izzy finally made it downstairs, a little breathless but happy to see her mom. She could hear her rustling about before she even made it through the door, and as soon as she stepped into the room her mom came into sight stood beside the counter with a whisk in hand.

"Hi mom." Izzy greeted, making her way through the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, sweetie." Her mom put the whisk down, wiping her hands on a cloth. "Well look at you, you've gotten so big." Izzy was swiftly pulled into a motherly embrace.

"You only saw me a few weeks ago." Izzy laughed, letting her mom hold her at arms length to get a better look at her.

"And how are you feeling?"

"Tired." Izzy smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "We're redecorating."

"Well that would kind of explain Stephen attire." Izzy couldn't help but grin at the thought of her mom coming face to face with a shirtless Stephen and the shock she would have got.

"I'm just so undecided with what to do with the babies room, but I guess there's no rush." Izzy's mom returned to the batter she was making, whisking away and adding different ingredients. She eyed the chocolate chips on the counter and licked her lips.

"Of course not, sweetie. The more you get done now the less you have to do when you're bigger though." Izzy grabbed a few of the chocolate chips and ate them before her mom could scold her. "How is Cassandra by the way?"

"She's doing great. Recovering slowly, but I'm just glad she's back to her normal self, or as normal as she can be." Leaning against the counter, she watched her mom pour some of the batter into a hot pan. The mouth watering smell of the pancakes instantly filled the room. "I've missed this."

"Missed what?"

"Us being like this, like it used to be." Izzy confessed, things had never been the same and she wasn't quite sure if they ever would be.

"I know and I've apologised for how me and your father acted. You're happy and Stephen is a wonderful man."

"I just wished you could have seen that from the start."

"Ah'm not interrupting am ah?" Stephen poked his head around the door, catching the conversation at an awkward time.

"No quite the opposite, you're just in time." She handed a plate to Stephen with three pancakes stacked on top of each other. He thought of turning down the plate due to his diet, but saw the plate as a peace offering; one he couldn't afford to refuse.

"Thank yeh."

"And don't worry Elizabeth, yours are right here." Her mom handed her a plate as Stephen poured two mugs of coffee. The three of them ate and chatted away like everything was perfect. Though Izzy would loved her dad to have been there also, he had opted for a day at the country club with work colleagues.

"So I want you two to join us for christmas this year, Josie and Paul are coming of course and it would mean everything to me and your father." Izzy mom piped up, her cheery demeanour not once slipping.

"Oh." Izzy turned to Stephen before glancing back at her mom. "Well, Stephen's mom is actually coming here."

"Well then its settled, you're all invited." Her mom stood up, effectively ending the conversation then started clearing the plates from the table. Izzy shot Stephen an apologetic smile, but she couldn't help but think it might not be that bad.

* * *

><p>"Ah've been telling yeh to relax, and since yeh won't listen to me ah'll have to force yeh." Stephen and Izzy had done the finishing touches to the spare room, now perfect for the new furniture to be put in. Though it was only mid afternoon, Stephen had put his plan into place.<p>

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?" Stephen took hold of her hand and pulled her through to the bedroom. The smell of vanilla filled her senses, and floated around her. He carried on walking through to the bathroom. When Stephen opened the door, Izzy was greeted by the bathroom filled with candles, the bath full of water and bubbles. "Ste, you didn't have to do this."

"Ah want you to relax." He kissed her lips softly. "And whilst yeh do that, ah'll go lift some weights." He let go of the hand and moved over to the counter. He filled a tall wine glass with a mixed berry sparkling juice and handed it to her. "Next best thing to wine." Izzy took hold of the glass and Stephen bent down to kiss her stomach. As he looked up, he watched Izzy take in a deep breath. Her eyes were glossy, slowly tears threatened to fall.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Stephen stood up, framing her face with his large hands.

"You're too good to me." Izzy smiled sheepishly, wiping away the few stray tears that had rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head in fear of looking like a completely mad woman. "Anyway, where's my hot Irishman in this tub?"

"What yeh talking about?" Stephen still held her face in place, his thumbs softly brushing her cheeks.

"That's what I got on my honeymoon."

"If ah'm in there with yeh, ah can assure yeh, yeh won't be relaxing." Izzy set her drink down then kissed him hard on the lips, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. She couldn't get as close to him as she wanted, but he still held her as close as possible.

"Thank you." She almost whispered against his lips, staring into his eyes and losing herself in his orbs.

"Yer welcome, love. Now enjoy yehself." He kissed her one last time before leaving her alone and shutting the door. She couldn't help but smile to herself; she really did have it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you hotpocketbandit, MissShelz, DeansTrueGirl, moxxie23, ThatGirl54, peeps8705, wwemagpie and hOtlilmofo for the lovely reviews. Lou x**


	26. Back Together Again

**Chapter 26 – **_**Back Together Again**_

"What?" Izzy piped up into the silence, after a minute of trying to ignore Stephens heated stare she'd had enough.

"Nothing, lass." Stephen grinned, turning his gaze back to the boxes on the floor.

"No, why do you keep staring?" Izzy turned to him, prodding him in the stomach to make him turn to her.

"Ah don't." He spoke each word carefully, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Ste, I can see you."

"Yeh look amazing, that's all." Quickly he leant down to capture her lips before she could utter a word; a devastating, soul crushing kiss that left her gasping. His big hands slipped to cradle her face, tilting her head slightly so he could deepen the kiss. His assault on her grew more passionate by the second, his slick tongue teasing the seam of her lips with quick strokes. Izzy couldn't help but moan into his mouth, his actions making her weak at the knees.

She almost collapsed at his touch, and a heavy sigh left her lips as he pulled back from her. "Do that again." She managed to mumble, her lust filled voice sounding foreign to her. He pressed his lips to hers again as his hands slipped to her neck then down her arms. Her small hands slipped into his hands, their fingers entwined together. His kiss was softer this time but still demanding. He knew exactly what to do to make her crumble. His hands shook hers free and his big hands slid up the back of her shirt. She shivered at the light touch; his rough hands feeling exquisite against her soft silky skin.

Stephen pulled back again, aware of the knocking on the front door. "Iz, there's someone at the door."

"I don't care, they can go away." Izzy let her hands settle on the thick muscle in his shoulders, her hands gently massaging him. She smirked as his eyes slipped shut and a groan left his lips.

"That feels good." He managed to speak out, letting his wife ease the tense knots in his shoulders.

"I can make you feel better than that." His eyes snapped open, her words ringing in his head, along with the knocks on the door.

"Ah'm sorry lass, it's probably Cody here to help with the furniture." Izzy pouted, and Stephen couldn't stop the pang of guilt that hit him. "We'll continue this later." He smirked against her lips, kissing her softly then reluctantly pulling away.

Stephen had enlisted the help of Cody to help him put up and move the furniture they had ordered the previous day. Though there had been a lot of debate as to which colours and styles to get, they had finally made the decision to go with neutrals and reds. The delivery had come at the crack of dawn, giving them the much needed time to put everything together. As Stephen opened the door, he was greeted by a smiling Cody, clung to his arm was Cas, looking bright eyed and very awake. Izzy appeared around the Stephens wide body, eyeing the four tall paper cups Cas was holding.

They greeted the pair and let them in, Izzy was just glad to have some female company. She ushered Cas through to the kitchen, eager to see what she had brought with the drinks. The small brown paper bag in her hand was becoming ever intriguing.

"How have you been? You look amazing." Cas spoke up and Izzy immediately engulfed her in her arms once she had set the drinks down.

"I feel the size of a whale." Izzy laughed, sitting down at the kitchen table and urging Cas to follow her. "You look great though Cas, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, still not back to normal but I'm on my way."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. How are things with Cody?"

"Great." The grin on Cas' face showed what she truly felt. Izzy was just happy that things were looking better for her best friend.

"I love you and I can't wait to hear how the planning for the wedding is going, and what you've been up to, but what have you brought to eat." Izzy eyed the paper bag, smelling chocolate and pastry; the smells coming from the bag were making her mouth water.

"Doughnuts and muffins." Cas grinned. "The guys better hurry up." They shared a laugh as Cas delved for the bag and as if on cue, Stephen shouted for Izzy.

"Come on, let's go watch them do all the hard work."

* * *

><p>Izzy sat on the floor next to Stephen, the thin sheet of paper with instructions on clasped in one hand and a giant chocolate chip muffin in the other. "Insert part A into part B." Stephen glanced at her before looking back at the bits of wood and bolts strewn across the floor. "It's not that hard, Ste."<p>

"Iz, ah'm about to ask yeh to leave if yeh don't keep quiet and get that muffin out of me face."

"You don't usually complain." Izzy grinned, delighted that Stephens eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Okay fine, help me up." She dropped the instructions onto the floor and held her hand out for Stephen to take. He took hold of it and helped her up, just as Cody and Cas were walking through the door. They had been searching for some nails that dropped out one of the boxes as they brought them upstairs.

"Don't get settled in here Cas, the boys don't need our help." Izzy mused, watching Stephen shake his head.

"Ah never said that." Stephen fired back, picking up a piece of wood, inspecting it for a second then putting it back down.

"It was implied." Izzy smiled and kissed Stephen on the cheek.

Once the girls started walking down the stairs, Cas eventually piped up. Glancing at Izzy who was feverishly taking bites out of the muffin in her hand. "I'm glad that I can talk to you alone now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Always one to fear the worst, Izzy started to worry.

"Nothings wrong, I just have something to ask you." Izzy searched Cas face, making sure she was telling the truth. She relaxed a little at the knowing look that stared back at her.

"Okay, ask it before you make me panic." Izzy laughed nervously, sinking into the couch once they reached the living room. Cas sat down next to her, eyeing the sparkling engagement ring on her finger.

"I want you to be my maid of honour." Cas asked not keeping Izzy waiting any longer. Izzy blinked a few times, taking in what she had just heard. A smile crept to Izzy's face and she put down her half eaten muffin on the coffee table.

"Oh of course I will." Izzy leant over to hug her friend, suddenly feeling tears pricking at her eyes.

"Calm down, Iz." Cas rolled her eyes, joking at Izzy's sudden mood change.

"I'm just so happy and it's these damn hormones." Izzy smiled at Cas, elated that finally things were looking up.

* * *

><p>"You know what?" Izzy tapped a long finger against her lips, mulling things over in her head. Cas and Cody had left an hour ago, but the room was finished. Though Izzy had made Stephen shuffle things around once, something just didn't seem right.<p>

"What?" Stephen snapped, increasingly frustrated with each piece of furniture he had to move.

Izzy seemed oblivious to his annoyed tone and scanned the room one more time. "I think I preferred it the other way around."

"Ah'm not moving them again." Izzy snapped her head in the direction of her husband, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes. He shrugged and leant against the wall.

"Fine then I'll do it." Izzy started making her way over to one of the large cribs and Stephen pushed himself off of the wall in a split second.

"Oh no yeh don't." Stephen quickly reached for her, wrapping his arms around her chest and pulling her into his embrace. She settled into him, her back resting against his chest and sighed. "It looks great, Iz. Just leave it be."

"Are you sure?" Stephen grinned and spun her around in his arms. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She stared up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Ah'm not having this conversation with yeh. Now, have yeh packed yet?" Izzy cringed and shook her head. She had thought about it, but the arduous task of getting her case out and figuring out what would fit let alone what to take was stopping her. She had been cleared to flight, but in a few weeks, there would be no more of that. "Off yeh go then." Stephen smirked and slapped her behind.

"Ste! I would rather spend some time with you." Izzy mused, trailing her finger down his chest.

"Yeh can." He took hold of her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "After yeh've packed."

"Fine, but this might take me the rest of the day." Izzy huffed and left the room, not before giving him a soft kiss on the lips first.

Stephen had left Izzy alone for about thirty minutes, hoping that would give her enough time to get her things together. Who was he kidding. She needed hours to trawl through the amount of clothes she had. He sighed as he pushed away from the desk. He had just had a phone call from work; they needed him back on tour a few days earlier due to Randy Orton sustaining an injury, although he would only be out for a few weeks, he come back as a big name. He dreaded having to go and tell Izzy, the time they had together was limited at best, and this week was special.

Making his way through the house and up to the bedroom, he ran over in his head what he would say. Letting her down was the last thing he wanted to do; he just hoped she realised that there was nothing he could do about it. He pushed the door to their bedroom open, stopping dead in his tracks once he took the room in. Izzy sat in the middle of the floor, clothes strewn around her and the rest of the room. The majority of her wardrobe had been completely emptied and he knew from the expression on her face he had to tread carefully.

"Iz? Yeh alright, lass?" She looked up, startled that he was there. She stared back at him before her hand moved to cover her mouth and the first few sobs escaped her. Stephen rushed over to her, moving clothes around so he could sit next to her on the floor and gather her into his arms. "What's wrong?" His hand soothed over her hair, pulling her into his chest.

After a few minutes of her sobbing into his chest, he heard her speak into him, her words muffled by his shirt. "Nothing fits."

"Ah'm sure it does, ah thought yeh bought some new stuff last week?" Stephen held his breath, expecting an onslaught on insults aimed at his stupidity, but he was pleasantly surprised when she nestled further into his arms.

"I don't like it anymore." Her voice was small and her crying had ceased for the moment.

"Iz, look at me." He smiled as he heard her grumble into his chest. "Come on, ah'm not that bad to look at." He watched Izzy look up at him, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corners of her lips. "Yeh can spend all the time in Florida in one of me shirts is yeh want, as long as yeh happy and comfortable."

"You know I can't do that." Izzy thought about it for a moment, around the house that wouldn't be a problem, but out and about it would be.

"Then don't wear anything at all." Stephen nuzzled his nose into her neck and kissed her lightly. He felt her shiver in his embrace, her body already reacting to what he was doing.

"Ste, I can't do that either." Izzy groaned; more frustrated than upset now.

"What about this?" Stephen picked up the chiffon material, eyeing the bright print carefully before turning to Izzy.

"I look horrible in that."

"Ah know ah say this all the time, but yeh look stunning in anything yeh put on."

"Fine, I'll just throw anything in my suitcase then." He smiled as she pouted, eventually giving in. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip before softly kissing her, delighted as she ran her hands to his shoulders and kissed him back.

"Ah guess there's no good time to tell yeh this." Stephen started once he had pulled back, already feeling guilty; he knew once he told her she would be devastated. He didn't think he could handle her reaction.

"Tell me what?" Izzy pulled away from him slightly, curious and worried at the same time.

"Ah have to go back to work early." Stephen waited for her reaction. He gripped onto her tighter in fear that she would try and get away from him.

"How early?"

"Saturday." Her big blue eyes locked with his for a second before they dipped down to his chest. "Iz, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Stephen ran a hand over his face. He wanted her to say anything, be mad, be upset. Anything than the silence that he was left in.

"Ah'm sorry and ah'll make it up to yeh."

"It's fine, if you have to work you have to work." Izzy tried her best to wiggle free from Stephens grip. "I'm going to get a shower." He watched her struggle for a moment, a sigh escaping her before she gave up and settled in his arms again. "I'm too fat to get up on my own."

Stephen tried to hide the smile on his face and the laugh that followed but it was too late. "Ah'm sorry lass, but yeh too cute when yeh mad." Izzy lightly punched him in the arm, feeling a smile creeping to her face.

"I can't stay mad at you though, it's not fair." Stephen brushed her hair over one shoulder, licking his lips at the sight of her tanned skin. He dipped his head down to lightly kiss the side of her neck, knowing exactly where to make her crumble in his arms.

Kissing his way to the shell of her ear, her small hands had found their way up the front of his shirt, her fingers trailing across firm, solid muscle. "How about ah help yeh with that shower, then ah help yeh pack?" Izzy let out a contented sigh, forgetting all about the contents of her wardrobe carelessly thrown around the room and concentrating on her husband. The only person in the world who could make her laugh and smile through her hormone fueled bouts of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you celticfighter, ThatGirl54, DeansTrueGirl, MissShelz, xHven, hotpocketbandit, peeps8705, moxxie23, wwemagpie, smileyheather24 and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews. I am no longer taking requests, and I will not be starting anymore new fics :) Lou x**


	27. Take The Pain Away

**Chapter 27 – **_**Take The Pain Away**_

"Ste, it's too hot." Izzy started fanning herself with the copy of Vogue in her hand. Slumping back onto the seat she let out a heavy sigh. Though the perks of flying first class were just fine, she was on fire and no matter what she did she couldn't get comfortable.

"There's nothing ah can do about it."

"Maybe we should have stayed at home." Izzy groaned, expecting a reply from Stephen. Silence. Turning to him she couldn't help but smile. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted and head resting against the back of the chair. She had kept him up the night before, unable to settle and find a comfortable position to sleep in. He looked peaceful and content. Too content. Poking her finger into his ribs, his eyes snapped open. "Ste, don't sleep when I'm talking to you."

"Ah'm listening." Izzy scoffed and jammed her fingers into Stephens ribs again. "Will yeh stop with the poking."

"I'm tired and hungry."

"You and me both, lass." Stephen smiled as Izzy rested her head against his arm. "Not long now."

"And I take it your driving us home." Izzy sighed, Stephen didn't like her driving when she wasn't pregnant, she knew there was no chance in hell he would let her now.

"Actually, we've got a ride back." Stephen mused, closing his eyes.

"With who?" Izzy wrapped her hands around Stephens forearm, mesmerised by the size of him before he spoke up again.

"It's a surprise."

Izzy pressed her lips to Stephens cheek, kissing his soft milky skin before speaking quietly. "It better be a good one."

"Me surprises are always good." Izzy had to agree with him there, she just hoped she wasn't disappointed.

Wandering through the airport car park, Izzy scoured the hundreds of cars, not quite sure what or who she was looking for. As if from out of nowhere, Stu appeared, resting against the side of Stephens Range Rover. Sunglasses shielding his eyes, blue t-shirt covering his chest and grey basketball shorts covering his legs. "That's it? Stu is my surprise?"

Stu scoffed, feigning hurt before giving Izzy a quick hug. "Katie's at your place with Isabelle."

"How yeh doing fella?" Stu let go of Izzy to partake in a manly hug with Stephen.

"Good, hope you've made the most of your week off. The place hasn't been the same without you mate."

"I hate to interrupt your romantic moment, but can we go already?" Izzy was impatiently trying to shuffle onto the back seat, leaving her suitcase for Stephen to deal with. She was uncomfortable to say the least and she quite fancied lounging on the sofa eating pretzels and peanut butter.

The journey back to their house in St. Augustine was filled with details of what had happened on the road whilst Stephen wasn't there. The topic then moved to the decorating and the refurbishment of the pool. Though she was enjoying the banter between the pair, Izzy was thankful as they finally pulled up at the house.

Stephen helped Izzy out of the car, pressing a kiss to her lips and smoothing his hand over her baby bump. "Go relax."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Izzy hurried off to go find Katie and Isabelle. She figured the more time she could spend with her god daughter, the better she would be when she had the twins.

Once settled in, Izzy sat on the couch watching Stu play with Isabelle. Katie had a huge grin on her face, watching her husband with their daughter. Izzy couldn't help but glance down at her growing baby bump, knowing soon that's what she would have with Stephen.

Stu laid out on the floor flat on his stomach, Isabelle resting against his big hands so she could sit up. She almost had the hang of sitting up on her own, but was still a little unsteady. Stu pulled another face at his daughter, watching her face scrunch up with delight then a laugh escape her little body.

"Stu, your scaring her." Katie grinned, unable to hide the smile on her face as Isabelle reached out and grasped Stu's crooked nose with one tiny hand. "Isabelle?" Isabelle looked upwards towards Katie, her eyes then travelling to the red coloured wooden block in her hand. Her hand left Stu's nose, entranced by the object in Katie's hand. Stu was reluctant to let his daughter go, keeping his hands firmly on her back.

"She doesn't want to leave daddy." Stu smirked, taking his eyes off Isabelle to glance at Katie. He was swiftly hit in the face by one of Isabelle's exploring hands, followed by another laugh.

"Oh god, she's going to want to be a wrestler isn't she?" Katie groaned, much to the amusement of Izzy.

Stu sat up, laying Isabelle down so she could attempt to crawl to Katie and the various other coloured blocks on the floor. Just as Isabelle stretched her little arms out to attempt to Stephen walked into the room and she burst into tears. Izzy couldn't stifle her laugh at the look of horror on Stephens face.

"Don't take it personally, she hates most people at the moment." Katie stood up to pick up her little girl, holding her against her chest and rocking her softly.

"Ah'm going for a workout, yeh alright Iz?" Stephen asked whilst Stu stood and moved to Katie.

"I'm fine." She was. Just seeing Isabelle with Katie and Stu made her heart clench, it always did.

"I'll join you. Be good for mummy." Stu kissed Isabelle on the top of her head, kissing Katie quickly afterwards.

An hour later, Katie and Izzy were busy sat on the couch catching up before Isabelle woke up. Trying to crawl had worn her out. Their conversation was soon cut short, Stu and Stephen strode into the room, dripping with sweat and arguing over who had perfected their weight lifting technique.

"Enjoy your workout?" Izzy mused, eyeing the empty tub of Ben and Jerry's on the coffee table.

"You two don't know the meaning of hard work." Stu sat down on the sofa with a heavy thud, wiping the sweat off his brow with the bottom of his shirt.

"Taking care of a child is one of the hardest jobs you can do." Katie bit back, raising her eyebrows at Stu, daring him to take another stab.

"You're hardly doing anything but sitting on your arse." Stu laughed, glancing at Katie before quickly shutting his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Katie snapped, about ready to tear her husband's head off.

"Looking after a baby isn't exactly hard physical work." As if on cue, the baby monitor next to Katie went off.

Katie stood up abruptly, but not before giving Stu a stern warning. "Watch your back, Stuart Bennett."

"You're an idiot." Izzy piped up, thoroughly amused as Stu looked offended by her words. Stephen shook his head, unable to believe that such a smart man could be such an idiot at times.

* * *

><p>"Katie, what are you doing?" Izzy could only watch her friend smile as she started chopping up a long red chilli. The smell of spices filled the kitchen, the mouth-watering Rogan Josh was simmering on the stove waiting to be devoured.<p>

Katie stopped chopping for a moment, holding the knife tightly in her hand. She turned to Izzy, nothing but innocence written across her features. "Giving Stu a taste of his own medicine."

"I don't think that's-"

"Who's team are you on?" Katie started chopping again and Izzy kept her mouth shut. She would much rather be on Stephen's team and leave Stu and Katie to torture each other.

"I'm not-"

"Izzy please, Stu is always cracking jokes, now let's see if he can handle the heat." Izzy held her hands up, leaving Katie to do whatever she wanted to.

It was only mid afternoon, but everyone was dying for something to eat so dinner had been pulled forward. Not that Izzy minded, she could just about eat anything all the time. 10 minutes later, everyone was sat at the dining room table. Isabelle sat wide eyed in her highchair, taking everything in. Stephen watched her, hoping that she wouldn't burst into tears again. He didn't think he couldn't take that again.

"What did yeh put in this curry, lass?" Stephen asked Katie, placing his fork down at the side of his plate. He took a gulp of his Guinness, trying to stop the burning in his mouth and throat.

"The usual, why?" Katie asked, glancing at Stu who seemed to be having no reaction to the meal he was quickly eating.

"Are you okay, Ste?" Stephen nodded at Izzy's question, but his cheeks were quickly becoming flushed.

"Did you give him the wrong one?" Katie piped up, eyes wide as Stephen started coughing.

"I gave him the one you gave me!" Izzy shouted at Katie, leaving her chair to see to her husband. Stu sat watching the scene unfold, shovelling another fork full of rice into his big mouth. Izzy rubbed her hand across Stephens back, handing him her glass of water.

"Oops." Katie smiled, trying to plaster on the best innocent smile she could.

"Wait, you tainted my curry?" Stu stopped eating for a moment, taking the time to look at his wife and study her.

"No." Without looking Stu, Katie bit down onto her bottom lip.

"Katie I know when you're lying." Stu chuckled, drowning out the sound of Stephens coughing for a moment.

"Well you were meant to eat it after your stupid comment earlier." She snapped at him, a pang of guilt hitting her.

"So hot." Stephen stood up, needing to get something other than water to dull the heat. He hurried off to the kitchen and Izzy glared at Katie.

"Oh dear." Stu chuckled again, a mountain of fluffy rice on his fork ready to be eaten. Izzy shook her head at Stu and Katie, leaving to go check on Stephen.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked, seeing Stephen with a glass of milk in his hand. He nodded and let his eyes roam over her body. "You can have my dinner."

"That's fine lass."

"Then we'll share it." Izzy held her hand out for him to take. A grin slipped to his face, his cheeks dimpling. Taking a few steps forward he slipped his hand into her and pressed a kiss to the back of her knuckles.

* * *

><p>Izzy watched out of the bedroom window for a moment, her eyes locked on Stephen. She could tell he was running something over in his mind, his eyes trained on one spot in the ocean. Her heart jumped and a smiled crept onto her face. The sudden craving to be in his arms found her opening the french doors and making her way down the stairs. Passing the pool her steps slowed. Stephen remained sat on one of the outside chairs, not moving a muscle.<p>

"Hey." His head shot around at the sound of her voice breaking the silence. Izzy grinned, sitting on Stephens lap and getting herself comfortable. "Are you enjoying yourself out here?"

"Never been more relaxed." Wrapping one arm around her, his hand settled on her bump, rubbing slightly. "There's something ah've been meaning to ask yeh."

"Go on."

"Ah thought it might be good for us to move when the babies are a little bit older. Give us a bit more space, like a garden and somewhere safe."

"Like out of the city? We could probably find somewhere." Izzy mused, a map of Manhattan and the surrounding areas running through her mind, mentally crossing off suitable places.

"Ah mean away from New York. Tampa perhaps?" The map in her head disappeared in a flash. Replaced by a mixture of confusion and anger.

"But, my jobs in New York." Her eyes locked with Stephens, but as soon as they did, his hit the ocean behind Izzy. Undoubtedly a move through guilt.

"Yeh still want to work when yeh looking after the babies?"

"Is this your way of telling me to leave my job and be a full time mom?" Izzy was dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what Stephen was asking her to do.

"Ah just think it's best-"

"You're not joking are you?" Izzy was quickly becoming irate, not giving a damn if she didn't let Stephen explain the reasons behind his decision.

"Why would ah joke?" Izzy quickly stood up, taking a few steps back from where Stephen still sat.

"Why don't you leave your job and look after the babies, huh?"

Stephen laughed, shaking his head at such a ludicrous thought. "Yeh know that ain't gonna happen."

"So because I'm not on TV and I don't earn as much as you I have to give up everything I've worked for?" Izzy shook her head in disbelief. She felt as if everything were pulled out from under her. She felt weak but she had to get away. "I hope you're happy, Stephen."

"Iz, you're overreacting." He followed her as she started walking through the house and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Stephen stopped in his tracks. He rarely saw this side of his wife, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Ah was only suggesting." Stephen moved to stand a few steps above Izzy, blocking her path up the stairs.

"Sounds like you've made your mind up."

"Now yeh putting words in me mouth." Izzy pushed at his chest, anger surging through her body. Her heart clenched, feeling like she was reliving her worst nightmare.

"Is everything okay?" Both Izzy and Stephen turned to see Katie at the top of the stairs, Isabelle held securely against her chest.

"Just fine." Izzy brushed past Stephen, ignoring the steely gaze that he held on her. Katie sighed, knowing full well to leave them be to sort out whatever they were arguing about. She quickly made her way down the stairs and away from the shouting.

"Iz, ah'm not dropping the subject." Reaching out for her, Stephen wrapped his hand around her wrist. She turned around to face him and Stephen felt like she had stabbed him straight through his heart. He had put that look on her face. He had vowed never to hurt her. Now here he stood, wanting to take everything he had said back. His request had been misinterpreted, and now he was struggling with what to do to get her back on his side again. He watched her bite her bottom lip. An attempt to stop herself from crying. Racking his brain he could only think of one thing to say. "Ah love yeh."

"You think you're going to get around this just by saying I-" Izzy pulled her hand free from Stephens grip, clutching onto her stomach. "Ow ow ow."

Stephen held onto her shoulders as she bent over, her eyes squeezing shut, trying to block out the flash of pain shooting through her abdomen. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts." Her voice was small, laced with pain and fear. Stephen held onto her, suddenly panicking and feeling sick to his stomach.

"It's alright, ah'll take yeh to the hospital."

"Ste it really hurts." He tried to pull her hand to get her down the stairs but she wasn't budging.

"Ah know, sweetheart. It's gonna be fine." Her eyes pleaded with him to take the pain away, but there was nothing he could do. Quickly he picked her up, careful as his steps hurried down the stairs.

"Stu!" Stephen yelled through the house, trying to get his best friends attention without leaving Izzy's side.

"What do you want?" Stu wandered through the house,

"I'm taking Izzy to the hospital."

Stu's eyes widened, glancing at Izzy and quickly seeing her distressed state. "You want me to drive?"

"It's fine fella, yeh stay here with Katie. Ah just need to grab me keys." Stephen let go of Izzy's hand, attempting to make a dash to the kitchen.

"Ste don't leave me." Turning back around, Stephen immediately took the few small steps back to his wife.

"Ah won't." Stephen pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Stu get me keys, they're in the kitchen next to the microwave."

"Why are your keys next to the microwave?" Stephen frowned at Izzy's question.

"Ah don't think now is the time for ridiculous questions, lass."

"I was just wonder-" Izzy gasped clutching tighter onto her baby bump. Stephen was thankful as Stu returned with his keys.

"You'll be fine Izzy." Stu tried his best to comfort her but Stephen was quickly ushering her out of the front door. With some effort Stephen got Izzy into the car, trying to move as quickly as possible to get her to the hospital.

"Here, take my hand." Izzy glanced at the hand held out to her then up to Stephen. His eyes were fixed on the road, but now and again he would turn her way. Gently she slipped her small hand into his, surprised as he squeezed it gently then brought it up to his lips to press a kiss against her soft knuckles. "Everything's going to be okay." Stephen almost whispered, as if he were convincing himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you MissShelz, DeansTrueGirl, ThatGirl54, hotpocketbandit, peeps8705, moxxie23, wwemagpie, BigRedMachineUK, Sheamy-Princess, and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the amazing reviews :) Lou x**


	28. You Say All Of The Right Things

**Chapter 28 – **_**You Say All Of The Right Things**_

Sat with his head in his hands, Stephen let out a frustrated groan. An hour since Izzy had been pulled from his grasp by concerned doctors. Now he was being kept away and told to keep calm, _everything would be fine_. The same words he had uttered to Izzy. His head shot up as the door to the waiting room swung open once again. A nurse walked past him, over to the reception area ignoring him completely. Just as he was about to go over and ask again what was going on a doctor walked through with Izzy in tow.

Stephen shot up from his chair, almost knocking the doctor over to get to Izzy. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"She's fine, she just needs to take it easy. No work, no stress." Stephen felt his stomach turn. He knew it was hit fault. Asking Izzy to drop everything in New York and move away hadn't been his best moment.

"Ah'm so sorry, Iz." Stephen whispered against her before pulling back, smoothing his hand over her hair then cradling her face. Her usual blue eyes were glossy and distant. Another stab to his heart.

"We've already discussed this, but I'm advising you not to fly anymore during your pregnancy." Stephen turned to the doctor he had been ignoring, nodding at his words and trying to figure out in his head how to get Izzy back to New York.

"Are yeh sure she's okay?" The doctor smiled at Stephen. He had seen his fair share of worried partners, all of whom would be on edge for the next few days.

"She's doing great, slight abdominal and back pains are normal. I've been over other symptoms to keep an eye out for, just in case." Stephen felt Izzy slip her hand into his, still remaining quiet.

"Alright, thank you." Stephen shook hands with the doctor, eager to get Izzy home and comfortable.

"You're welcome and remember, take it easy." Izzy smiled, thankful as the doctor walked away. She wanted to be out quick. In all honesty she wanted to be back home in New York.

"Come on." Stephen pulled on her hand, walking her out of the hospital, receiving a few looks from people they passed. Walking through the car park, Stephen turned to make sure she was okay. Her other hand rested on her baby bump protectively, shielding it from any danger. He opened the car door for her, helping her inside before dashing around the car to get into the driver's seat. Once again his gaze was drawn to Izzy, she remained silent and staring straight in front of her. "Iz, say something please."

"What can I say, Ste?" Izzy turned to Stephen. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her; he only ever had good intentions.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah thought it mattered where we raise our children. Me parents weren't around much when ah grew up, ah want the babies to see as much of us as possible, like a proper family." Stephen leant over kissing her forehead gently.

"We are a proper family." Izzy took hold of Stephens hand, squeezing tightly. "I don't want to talk about this now." Stephen nodded, doing whatever she asked. As long as Izzy and the babies were happy and healthy, he didn't care what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Katie stepped out of the bubble bath, wrapping a big towel around herself. She cleared the steamy mirror with the palm of her hand, seeing her reflection then looking away. She was tired to say the least, but Stu's persistence to get her to relax had worked. Always being the stubborn type, she usually won her arguments with Stu.<p>

Leaving the steamy bathroom, she picked up her long dark blue silk robe from the large blue armchair and draped it across the bed. Quickly she slipped her underwear on then pulled her robe on. The bubble bath had left her body feeling soothed and relaxed. Stu was right, but she wasn't about to let him know. Her hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head, a few stray pieces framing her face. The house was eerily quiet, and once again her thoughts drifted to Izzy and Stephen. She prayed Izzy's pains were nothing serious; seeing her friend like that brought an ache to her chest. If anything happened to Stu or Isabelle she didn't know what she would do. Stu was everything to her and bringing Isabelle into the world only made her feelings that much stronger. Her life revolved around them.

Katie smiled to herself with those thoughts as she made her way through the house. Having left Stu with Isabelle, she hoped he was coping, though the silence that enveloped her was her answer. Stepping into the living room, she stopped to cherish the sight that greeted her. Stu was asleep on the couch, Isabelle resting against his chest with his big hands holding her tight against him. She eyed the open book, smiling as she realised what it was. 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar', one of her favourites as a child.

Following the rules of never wake a sleeping baby, along with never wake a sleeping Stu, Katie headed to the kitchen. On her way she heard the front door open and eager to see if Izzy was well, she rushed to it. "Izzy, sweetie, are you okay?" Katie was speaking in hushed tones, well aware that Stu and Isabelle weren't to be woken.

"Yeah." Izzy tried to smile but she couldn't, she turned to Stephen who stood behind her then back to Katie. She headed for the stairs without a look back, needing to be away from everyone.

Stephen sighed running a hand over his face. He took a step forward, intending on following Izzy to check on her. He couldn't help it. Being protective of her came naturally. Katie placed her hand on Stephens arm, stopping him from going any further. "Leave her, she just needs time on her own."

"Yeh sure about that, lass?"

"Really sure. Come on, I'm going to make a hot chocolate. Stu and Isabelle are busy napping on the couch." Katie sent Stephen a heart warming smile, she could only imagine what he was feeling at that moment. "I promise it won't be spicy."

Stephen laughed, following her through to the kitchen. "That would be nice, ah didn't appreciate yeh extra ingredients in the curry."

"Well, Stu should have gotten your plate. I promise your hot chocolate will be spice free." Katie started getting mugs out and Stephen sat down at the breakfast bar. "I'll make one for Izzy too, then you can take it to her."

"Thanks." Stephen appreciated having Katie and Stu around, especially Katie who always had a rational mind.

"What happened?"

"Ah asked her to quit her job and move to Tampa with me." Stephen watched Katie's eyes widen in shock. "Yeh don't need to say it, ah know ah'm an idiot."

"You and Stu." Katie grinned. It was clear to anyone that Stephen was hopelessly in love with Izzy, and his intentions were only for the best, or so he thought.

"Excuse me?" Katie spun around, seeing Stu with Isabelle in his arms. "Do you always call me an idiot when I'm not around?"

"Not all the time, I often call you a big oaf." Stu frowned slightly, casting his gaze to Stephen then back to his wife. "But you're mine so I'm allowed."

"How's Izzy?" Stu asked, knowing the look on Stephens face. He'd known him long enough to know when he was worried and tearing himself up inside. Hell, he would be to.

"The doctor said she's fine but she needs to take it easy."

"He told her to quit her job and move to Tampa." Katie piped up whilst making hot chocolate.

"Ste, man. You're an idiot." Stu shook his head, shocked but relieved that Izzy was okay.

"Hey that's what I said." Katie laughed but stopped as she heard Stephen groan. "You need to do some grovelling. So much is changing in her life, and you ask her to just uproot and leave everything she knows? That's the last thing she needs right now."

"Ah don't know what to do. Ah don't think she wants to see me, let alone talk to me."

"Here." Katie placed a mug of hot chocolate and a plate in front of him. He eyed the slice of chocolate cake before glancing up at Katie. "Peace offering. If she still won't talk after this I suggest you get yourself to the nearest designer boutique."

* * *

><p>Izzy stared out of the window, mesmerised by the setting sun, sitting on the edge of the bed she had a clear view of the St. Augustine skyline. As soon as she has gotten to the bedroom, she stripped herself of her clothes and slipped into one of Stephens shirts. Force of habit but she wanted to be comfy. She rested her hands on her baby bump, pulling her gaze down to look at her protruding stomach. She had been terrified; the thought of anything happening to the babies still scared her and probably would from now on. She wondered if all mothers felt like this, or if she was the odd one out.<p>

"Hey." Izzy didn't have to turn around to know Stephen was there, his deep voice cut through the silence of the room, disrupting her thoughts. She could feel his intense stare on her but that didn't make her turn around. "Ah brought yeh something." Glancing over her shoulder her heart jumped, rapidly beating against her chest. Stephen always did that to her. He held out a mug and a plate, nodding towards them.

"Thank you." Her lips curved into a smile, genuinely happy to see Stephen. She wasn't mad at him. In fact, she had no clue what she felt. All she knew was that she wanted to be in his warm embrace to have him take the edge off the overwhelming feelings that surged through her.

Stephen placed the mug and plate down on the bedside table, hesitating for a moment before moving around the bed to sit next to his wife. He held a shaky breath, never one to be unsure about his actions towards her, he had been thrown. He didn't want her to lash out and he certainly didn't want her to bring up the topic of his idiocy. He had learnt his lesson. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Izzy wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing herself into his body and getting as close to him as possible. A heavy sigh left him, feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I love you." Izzy mumbled against his chest, clinging onto him tight as though he would slip through her fingers and disappear at any moment.

"Ah love yeh, too." Stephen gently pulled her arms from him, standing up and moving to the head of the bed. He pushed the pillows up and sat against them. Izzy watched his every move, curious as to what he was doing, but once he patted the duvet next to him she knew. He just wanted to hold her.

Izzy grinned and started crawling up the bed. "This would be sexy if I wasn't so massive."

Stephen laughed as she pouted. "Come 'ere." He held his arms out, pulling her against him once she was in reach. He tilted her head up to press a kiss to her lips. "Yeh have no idea how worried ah was. If anything were to happen to yeh-"

"I know, Ste." Stephen swallowed hard, feeling like he had to explain his actions and everything that was going on in his head. He felt like he had been let off the hook and he didn't like it one bit. All he knew now was that he needed to make it up to her. "Can I have that cake now?"

"Yeh can have anything yeh want, lass."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you moxxie23, celticfighter, MissShelz, DeirdreLaelia, mrsa87, deanstruegirl, wades wife, ThatGirl54, peeps8705, hotpocketbandit, wwemagpie and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews :) Lou x**


	29. Let's Play Happy Families

**Chapter 29 – **_**Let's Play Happy Families**_

Standing at the edge of the bed, Izzy watched her husband. The duvet was resting at his waist, showing off his sculptured chest and arms. His breathing was shallow, peacefully captured in a deep sleep. It was only 7am, but she was wide awake thanks to feeling uncomfortable and before Stephen woke up she wanted to do a few laps in the pool. Her hand tightened on the towel in her hands, slowly opening it then wrapping it around her body. She was already wearing her bikini, though it only just fit her.

Eventually she tore her gaze from Stephens sleeping form. Carefully she walked down to the pool, the breeze from the ocean hitting her, the smell of salt clearing her mind. It was just what she needed, trying to forget Stephens words the previous night but finding it increasingly difficult. Trying to forget was easier said than done. Stephen showing his true wants and needs, without giving her a second thought had shocked her.

Pulling her towel free, she placed it on one of the lounge chairs, shivering in the cool breeze. Gently she dipped her toe into the water, suddenly having second thoughts as it wasn't as warm as she expected. She knew she needed to keep fit and she was lacking motivation. Sitting down on the edge of the pool, she carefully slipped in, gasping as her body adjusted to the temperature. She started swimming laps, taking it easy under the doctor's advice.

30 minutes was enough. Izzy dried herself off with the towel, eager to get inside and get something to eat. "Good morning." Stu's booming voice greeted her as she stepped into the kitchen. She could already smell the coffee brewing, a few pots and pans lying about.

"Hey." She greeted, scanning the room but seeing no sight of Katie or Isabelle.

"How are you feeling?" Izzy smiled, touched at Stu's concern.

"Better thank you."

"About Stephen-"

Stu started but was quickly cut off by Izzy. "You don't have to do this Stu."

"He's an idiot." He was quick to blurt out and Izzy couldn't help but laugh.

"I know that." Everyone including Stephen knew it. His timing couldn't have been worse; Izzy was going to put it down to everything that had been going on.

"He's waiting for you upstairs."

"He is?" Izzy frowned, curiosity now growing through her.

Stu nodded, feeling the need to explain Stephens behaviour. "Look, I've known Stephen for 7 years and he's never been this happy. He goes on about you none stop."

"Like you do with Katie." She smiled as his eyes lit up at the sound of his wife's name.

"Exactly. He only cares." Stu moved around the kitchen, pouring a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"I know, thank you Stu."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Izzy asked, stopping in her tracks as she stepped into the bedroom. She eyed the tray on the bed; the sigh of fresh orange and a stack of pancakes with syrup and strawberries making her stomach rumble.<p>

Stephen turned to her, wearing only his gym shorts and a smile on his face. "Breakfast in bed."

"You seem to be making this up to me with a lot of food." Izzy smiled as Stephen walked up to her, cupping her face in his big hands and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Ah know, ah just want to enjoy our last day together." Stephen pressed his forehead against hers.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Izzy watched as Stephens face dropped with her words.

"Ah wish yeh wouldn't."

"You're right, we need somewhere for the children to play without us worrying." Stephen looked surprised more than anything. "When they're older, we can work something out. But I'm not giving up my job." Stephen nodded, wanting nothing more than to get off the subject.

"Okay." He kissed her lips again and nodded to the breakfast. "Get stuck in."

"And what are you having?"

"Protein shake." Izzy grimaced, the thought of one of those making her feel nauseous. "Ah know yeh can't fly now, but ah've got a plan to get yeh back home."

"Go on." Raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, Izzy urged him to continue.

"Francesca is in Tampa with Brian at the moment, she's going to drive yeh back to New York."

"Really? That's so kind of her." Touched at the gesture, Izzy let out a heavy sigh. It had been playing on her mind through the night, along with everything else.

"It's a long trip though, will yeh be alright?" His big hands started rubbing her shoulders gently, sending ripples of pleasure rushing down her spine.

"I don't really have a choice, Ste." He stopped rubbing, one finger resting under her chin to make her look at him. She swiped her tongue across her lips, staring up into his eyes.

"Ah know, lass. Ah wish ah could take yeh back."

"It's fine. Thank you so much for this, Ste." Izzy nodded towards the delicious smelling breakfast then kissed him lightly on the lips.

As the morning began to get warmer, Stu decided to take Isabelle for a dip in the pool. The only thing stopping him was Katie and her reluctance to hand her daughter over. Eyeing Stu, he had changed into a pair of knee length shorts and nothing else. Stu reached for Isabelle, gently plucking her from Katie's motherly grip.

"Don't drop her." Katie held her breath, hands clutched at her chest. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she just knew he had big clumsy hands.

"Why the hell would I drop my own daughter?" Stu muttered back, not once taking his eyes off Isabelle in his arms.

"And watch your language, she can pick up these things." Stu glanced up at Katie, a smirk slipping onto his features. Gently he kissed her lips, eyes shining with nothing but admiration for his wife.

"Don't worry." Easier said than done. Katie sat on the edge of the pool, her legs playfully swaying in the water as she watched Stu carefully enter the pool with Isabelle held flush against his wide chest. A giggle left her lips once her chubby little legs made contact with the water and Katie settled a little. "Look at her, she loves it. Maybe I could take her fishing."

"Stu!"

"I'm kidding." Stu laughed, holding Isabelle so the water reached her waist. Her little hands gripped at the water, trying to get a handful but failing every time. In frustration she reached out for Stu, her wet hand gripping his nose. Katie couldn't help the laugh at Isabelle's new habit. "Are you going to get in?"

"When I feel like it." Stu grinned, splashing water over his wife earning a giggle from Isabelle.

"I feel like you two are teaming against me." Katie slipped into the pool, careful not to get her hair wet. Stu turned slightly so Isabelle could see her and her eyes lit up. She pointed at Katie then held her arms out, her little face scrunching up, about to burst into tears.

"Hey sweetie, mummy is here." Katie took her daughter from Stu, his face a little disappointed that Isabelle wanted her and not him. "Maybe she doesn't like it."

"She was fine a minute ago. Isabelle?" Isabelle turned to her dad, eyes wide wondering what he was about to do. He dunked his head under the water, disappearing for a moment. The moment he went out of sight, Isabelle started to cry, cutting through the peaceful silence that once was.

"God you really are stupid." Katie whispered as he surfaced, his jet black hair now slicked back with the water.

"Look Isabelle, I'm back." Stu tried to reassure his daughter but she was having any of it. She clung to Katie whilst Stu tried profusely to get back into her good books.

"Where's daddy?" Katie whispered, rocking her slightly to try and stop the crying. Stu swam over, kissing Isabelle on the top of her head when she settled down a little.

"I love you." Stu spoke to his wife quietly, enjoying the precious time with his family.

Meanwhile, relaxing on one of the lounge chairs, Izzy was settled between Stephens legs, her back against his chest, his hands protectively held onto her baby bump, rubbing her stomach every so often. "Look at them, they're so happy." Izzy mused, watching her friends in the pool.

"Looks like he's getting a hard time from Katie."

"When doesn't he?" Izzy laughed, feeling Stephen nuzzle his nose into her neck and kiss her shoulder.

"Ah feel lazy doing this." Stephen grumbled, trying his best to just enjoy doing nothing but he was having a hard time. He felt Izzy push herself further into his embrace.

"Relax a little, you've had your workout and now you can enjoy your free time."

"Ah'm trying to lass."

"Ste, mate." Both Stephen and Izzy turned their attention to Stu in the pool. "Fancy having a barbecue later?"

"What do you say?" Stephen whispered to Izzy, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"I say the more food the better." Stephen chuckled, a grin creeping across his face.

"Sounds good, fella, as long as yeh don't cook." Stu frowned, arguing with Katie that he wasn't that bad in the kitchen, but he was soon shot down as Katie reminded him of the time he melted a plastic spatula in a pan of curry.

"Ste, the babies won't be moving, there isn't enough space in there." Izzy giggled as a frustrated puff of air brushed against her neck. He had been moving around her stomach, hoping to catch the babies moving. Her small hands covered his, rubbing them gently. Stephen couldn't complain though, he was just happy all three of them were safe and sound.

**A/N – Thank you moxxie23, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, DeansTrueGirl, wades wife, MissShelz, mrsa87, hotpocketbandit, DeirdreLaelia, peeps9705, wwemagpie, Thatgirl54 and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews. Hope you guys don't mind another short cute fluffy chapter :) Lou x**


	30. Who Are You?

**Chapter 30 – **_**Who Are You?**_

"I like this, do you like this one?" Izzy blinked rapidly as another bridal magazine was shoved in front of her face. Gently she pushed it away, trying to get a clear view of whatever Cas was trying to show her.

"Which one?" Her gaze landed on pictures of beautifully laid out tables, covered in different coloured flowers and china plates. The settings perfect for a beautiful outdoor wedding.

"The red roses." Cas pointed to the spot on the page, her glossy red fingernail furiously tapping at the paper.

"I like the cream ones."

"I like the red ones."

"Then why are you asking me?" Izzy huffed, rolling her shoulders, trying to ease the dull pain that was pulsing through them.

"You're my maid of honour; you need to be on the same level as me." Izzy nodded but ended up yawning at the same time. Her hand covered her mouth, glancing at the computer to see the time. She still had a few hours left but she desperately wanted to go home. She was working 2 days a week in the office when Stephen wasn't home, then the rest of the week working at home. At the moment it was suiting her fine, but the silence and emptiness of the apartment was starting to get to her.

"I know Cas, but whatever you want I'll agree with."

Cas sat down on the edge of the desk, smiling at Sam who walked past them. "So if I wanted to go down the aisle in a giant pink fluffy dress, you'd let me?"

"Yes."

"Oh god, Izzy, you're supposed to say no." Izzy rolled her eyes, playing with the pen on her desk.

"Well I know you wouldn't dream of doing that, you have taste." Cas smiled, knowing Izzy's words were true.

"How are the babies?"

"Fine, I think." Izzy smiled, running a hand across her stomach. "They want me to eat everything in sight." Carefully eyeing the almost empty packet of M&M's, Izzy was still craving lots, mainly bananas and pickles. She was going to her parents that evening for dinner, and she figured that wouldn't be on the menu.

Come 5 o'clock, Izzy slipped on her coat and was eager to get away. If her stomach rumbled one more time she was going to stop off at the nearest starbucks and eat her way through every delectable pastry they had. Her J Brand maternity jeans were tucked into a pair of Christian Louboutin Vicky 120 suede knee high boots. Though when she had left that morning the streets were dry, a sudden downpour in the afternoon had left the streets spotted with puddles. She grabbed hold of her Bally Dyna two-tone leather tote, said a quick goodbye to her co-workers.

Izzy groaned, glancing up to the dark grey cloud that was looming over Manhattan. The cabs were filling up quick, business men and woman alike trying to catch a ride home. Stepping onto the curb of the sidewalk, Izzy took a few glances down either end of 5th Avenue, trying to seize her opportunity to catch a cab. Just as she saw one in the distance, she was shoved by a passerby, leaving her teetering on the edge of the sidewalk. Izzy felt a hand grip onto her arm, stopping her from falling to the ground. Spinning around her eyes met stunning bright blue orbs, and a wide beaming smile.

"Are you okay?" Izzy let her gaze travel over the man, his grey Armani suit covered with a black wool coat, a copy of the New York times folded and shoved under his arm. His neatly trimmed blonde hair was spiked a little with gel.

"Yes thank you." Izzy smiled, waiting for the man to let go of her arm but he didn't.

"Have we met before?" Finally the man let go of her arm, frowning with thought.

"Erm.. I don't think so."

"Izzy Reynolds? You work at Bergdorf's?" He gestured behind him, leaving Izzy a little bewildered.

"Farrelly now, but that's me." Izzy answered, subconsciously playing with her wedding band.

"Greg Davies." As soon as she heard his name it clicked, the powerful high ranking property developer and business man from the upper west side. His father was a mean stock broker, famous in the realms of Wall Street banking. "Ring any bells?"

"Yes, sorry this pregnancy has me forgetting things." She had met him numerous times at events held by Bergdorf's, the rich and famous of course always invited.

"Congratulations, that's one lucky husband."

"Thank you." Izzy smiled before turning back around, eyes darting around to try and find a taxi. The conversation was strange to say the least, and now she just wanted to get away before the heavens opened and she got soaked. "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I really need to catch a cab, if one will stop." Just as she spoke she felt a few drops of rain fall from the sky. Quickly she rummaged through her bag to find her umbrella, not wanting to be caught in the impending downpour.

Izzy was slightly startled as Greg stepped onto the road, flagging down a cab without effort. As soon as it stopped, he opened the door for her, waiting for her to get in. "Here you go."

"Thanks, again." He flashed his pearly white teeth, closing the cab door as she eventually shuffled onto the seat.

Greg watched her leave, about to flag down a cab of his own but stopped as he saw a notebook on the floor. He picked it up, flicking through the first few pages, seeing it was Izzy's planner. He caught sight of her number on the first page and made a mental note to ring her so he could return it to her. Shoving the little black notebook in his coat pocket, he flagged a cab down, going about his business again.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad?" Izzy yelled as she shut the front door of her parents' house. She dropped her bag to the floor, moving to sit on the stairs so she could pull her boots off.<p>

"Hi sweetie, dinner is almost ready." Glancing up, Izzy smiled at her mom, happy to see her and happy that she was going to eat soon. "You haven't had any more funny spells after last week have you?"

"I think that was a one off." Shrugging her coat off, Izzy stood up, with more effort than needed. She knew she would be heading straight for a bubble bath when she got home, her aching back and feet were calling out for it.

"I'm glad to hear that, dear. And how is Cassandra doing?"

"Back to her usual self, she's doing a few days at work like me now whilst she plans the wedding. Will dinner be long?" Izzy didn't intend to cut the conversation short, but the babies were hungry.

"You go see your dad, and I'll go serve it up."

"Thanks, mom." Once her mom had left, Izzy knew her dad would be watching TV, what he usually did on the evenings, catching up on sport.

She smiled as she walked into the living room, the homely feel settled around her heart and she suddenly relaxed. "Jets losing again?"

Upon hearing her voice, her dad turned to her, standing up to embrace her in a hug. "Don't I know it, how are you?"

"Hungry." She wasn't lying, her stomach rumbled on cue.

"And how are my grandchildren?"

"Also hungry." Izzy grinned, running her hands over her baby bump. "Hey, what's that?" Izzy pointed to a large box next to the fireplace.

"Oh, your mother's been raiding the attic. Yours and Josie's baby stuff I think."

"Dinner's ready." Izzy's mom appeared around the living room door, and everyone was soon seated around the dining room table. Her mom had made her favourite; macaroni cheese.

After a delicious filling meal, Izzy's mom had brought her to sit in front of the blazing fireplace. The various items in the box were now being brought out, her mother gushing from time to time at how quick she had grown up. Time flew by, and before she knew it, it was almost ten.

"As much as I'm loving this." Izzy scanned the mass of baby clothes and pictures surrounding her. "I should really get home now."

"Why don't you just stay here, dear?" Her mother piped up, a hopeful expression appearing on her face.

"I don't know."

"Your father can take you home in the morning." Izzy smiled softly, she couldn't remember the last time she had stayed over, and it wasn't sounding at all that bad.

* * *

><p>Sighing as he walked through the door, Stephen dropped his suitcase to the floor, trying not to make a sound but failing miserably. Taking a quick glance at his watch, it had just gone past 3am. He was able to switch his flight so he could get home earlier and spend more time with Izzy. He shrugged his coat off and slung it over the end of the staircase banister then kicked his shoes off. The house was deadly silent, exactly what he expected. Picking up his suitcase he set off upstairs, eager to get to Izzy and just hold her.<p>

Gently pushing the bedroom door open, his eyes landed on the bed. Empty and perfectly made. He set his suitcase down, unable to get his head around why his wife wasn't in their bed. He remembered her saying she hated staying in their bed when he wasn't there and his thoughts shot to the guest bedroom. He shot up the next set of stairs, opening the door to the bedroom but getting the exact same greeting. Silence.

"Iz?" Shouting through the house, Stephen made his way back downstairs, pulling his phone from his pocket there were no messages and no missed calls. He quickly phoned Izzy, frustrated as it went straight to her answer phone. Clueless as to what to do, he entered the dark kitchen, the flashing light from the answer machine flashing. He flicked the lights on, storming over to the phone and hitting the play button.

"Hey Izzy, It's Greg, we met earlier today. You dropped your diary, and well, I couldn't get through on your cell. Give me a call back and I can return it to you." Stephen stared at the machine, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He had no clue who Greg was, or why he had his wife's diary.

Turning the coffee machine on, he set his phone down on the counter unsure of what to do with himself. He shook his head and turned the coffee machine off; first he needed a workout to get rid of some of the anger bubbling up inside of him.

Time was dragging. After his workout he had showered, tried calling Izzy again then tried to sleep on the couch. No luck. He was worried and paranoid, the two mixing together in his head and making him stir crazy.

Come 8 o'clock, Stephen was on his third mug of coffee. "Iz?" Hearing the front door open, Stephen shot up, spilling his coffee over in the process. He cursed under his breath as the coffee scalded his hand, but he shook it off and continued towards the front door.

"Ste! What are you doing back so early?" Izzy smiled as she glanced over her shoulder whilst shutting the door, she was ready to be welcomed with open arms.

"Where the hell have yeh been?" Her smile dropped, immediately taken aback by Stephens harsh tone and intimidating stance.

"What?" She placed her handbag on the floor, tugging the buttons of her coat free so she could take it off.

"Ah came back early this morning, yeh weren't here and the bed hasn't been slept in." His arms folded against his chest, raking his gaze from her head to her toes then back up again.

Izzy knew that look, accusatory eyes staring back at her. "What are you insinuating?"

"Who's Greg?" Stephen asked the first thing on his mind, regretting it as the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Greg who?" Izzy frowned, oblivious to what he was going on about.

"Some guy called Greg called, he has yer diary." Izzy's eyes widened, her encounter the previous day rushing through her head. She picked up her bag and rummaged through it, her diary missing from the contents.

"Damn, it is missing." Glancing up, Stephen was still staring at her.

"Yeh wanna explain where yeh've been?"

"I stayed at my parents, what the hell is wrong with you?" She watched as he ran a heavy hand over his face. "You better not be thinking what I think you are." As his stare broke from hers she didn't have to hear anything from him. "You're pathetic."

"Ah didn't know where yeh were."

"You know what's funny in all of this, Ste? Throughout our relationship you have kissed two different women, yet I'm the one getting accused, even when I'm 5 months pregnant."

"Ah'm not accusing you of anything." Izzy started walking up the stairs, wanting to stop the arguing and sink into a bubble bath before she started working from home. A wave of déjà vu hit her and she wasn't going to let Stephen hurt her again.

"Then what are you doing?" Izzy countered, knowing Stephen was right behind her.

"Ah don't know, ah just panicked and then ah heard that message"

"I hate that you think that low of me." She stopped as she reached the top of the stairs, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. Stephen took advantage, slipping his hands around hers.

"Ah don't-"

"I have no idea what's been running through your head, Ste." Izzy interrupted him. He looked a state, eyes heavy from lack of sleep, worry lining his eyes.

"Ah know ah've been acting like an idiot, ah'm just scared someone's going to come and take yeh away from me." Izzy was speechless, unable to comprehend that things like that had been playing on his mind. "Ah thought ah was going to lose yeh last week." Stephen framed her face with his hands, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I should have called, but I didn't even think you'd be back until this afternoon." Izzy couldn't help but get lost in Stephens eyes; her heart was filled with nothing but love for him.

"Forgive me?" Stephen whispered, fearing that there would be a repeat of what happened in Tampa. He couldn't afford to lose her. She was his life, the reason he craved to come home every week.

"Trust me?" Izzy retaliated and Stephen nodded. Lack of sleep and copious amounts off coffee were sending him haywire. He knew Izzy wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but seeing that empty bed when he came home made him realise his worst nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you DeansTrueGirl, moxxie23, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, MissShelz, hotpocketbandit, peeps8705 and ThatGirl54 for the fantastic reviews :). Trouble in paradise? Lou x**


	31. Diamond Diamond In The Sky

**Chapter 31 – **_**Diamond Diamond In The Sky**_

Stephen was doing a grand job of messing up to say the least. He knew she wouldn't cheat, he knew it every fibre of his being, yet that didn't stop him from hinting at it. He was being let off the hook and he knew it, if the shoe were on the other foot he knew he would have reacted worse. One of the reasons he loved Izzy so dearly, her caring and compassionate nature was the heart and soul of her. Putting others before herself and trying to please everyone. Sat on the edge of the bed he watched her move around the bedroom, not looking back at him but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?" Finally turning to look at him, she stopped what she was doing. She had already run a bath, declaring she needed to get rid of the aches in her back and that was the only way.

Stephen didn't have anything to say. He wanted to hold her and kiss her, prove how sorry he was and how much he loved her. Hesitating for a moment, he finally opened his mouth and spoke up, scared that he would push his luck. "Ah haven't slept so ah'm going to try and get a few hours now." Her lips curved upwards into a smile.

"Okay." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He still couldn't tear his gaze from her, she looked like an angel. His angel. Her skin was glowing, her cheeks coloured with natural blush. And she was all his. The thought sometimes stunned him. With a towel bundled in her hands, Izzy disappeared from his sight into the en suite. He slumped back onto the bed, his mind and body completely exhausted.  
>"Ste!" Hearing Izzy shout from the bathroom, his eyes shot open, the colour draining from his face. He had done it again; thrown unnecessary stress her way, just because he couldn't settle his paranoid mind. His heart was lodged in his throat, a sickening feeling surging through his body as he burst into the en suite.<p>

"What's wrong? Is it the babies again? Fuck, Iz ah'm sorry, lass." Stephen raked a hand through his hair, prepared to call for an ambulance.

Izzy stared at Stephen, eyes wide at his panicked state. "I'm fine, can you help me into the tub, I don't want to slip.

Stephen blew out a breath, his hand clutching at his chest as he tried to gain his composure. "Think ah had a heart attack." Izzy smiled as Stephen let out another sigh.

"Serves you right, now help me in." Her hand was held out to him and he gladly took it. Before he helped her, he brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. He glanced at her, feeling a little less panicked than he did a minute ago. "You can stop with the puppy dog eyes."

"Ah don't know what yeh talking about, lass." Izzy held onto Stephens shoulder, carefully climbing into the tub full of hot water and vanilla smelling bubbles. Gently she settled into the tub, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips as the warmth from the water seeped into her skin.

"Thank you." Izzy let her eyes slip shut, a satisfied sigh escaping her body, along with all the aches and pains.

"Yeh want anything? Food, drink?" Her eyes snapped open at the thought of food.

"A hot chocolate would be nice and maybe a blueberry muffin. There's some in the kitchen."

"Coming right up." Stephen left the room, pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket, calling Stu as he made his way downstairs. He honestly didn't care if he woke him up, he needed some advice.

"What?" Stu's gravelly voice greeted Stephen and he knew he had woken him up.

"Morning fella." Stephen tried to sound at least a little bit chirpy, hoping that Stu wouldn't put the phone down on him.

"This better be important."

"Ah think ah've fucked up again." There was no beating around the bush, and Stu's laugh said it all.

"Again? What have you done now mate?"

"Ah sort of accused Iz of cheating, without saying it." Stephen felt like more of an idiot as he said those words out loud, expecting a barrage of insults thrown his way.

"You're more stupid than I am." He had no comeback. He was an idiot.

"She isn't mad though, well she doesn't seem mad. Did yeh get this possessive over Katie?"

"Not as bad as you, mate." Stephen sighed, unable to wipe what had happened from his mind.

"Ah worry about her and the babies all day long."

"She's a grown woman, Ste. You know she can take care of herself, and she loves you. Stop screwing it up."

"Alight, guess ah'll make it up to her today. Make her dinner or something."

"You need to do a lot more than that, mate. Just relax, you're stressing too much about nothing. Now let me sleep."

"Alright, thanks fella." Once he had hung up, he went about preparing a drink for Izzy, more than willing to give her anything she wanted. He found the brown paper bag with various pastries inside which were obviously getting her through the days.

Once he had made her drink, he took it to her along with the blueberry muffin. Quietly he opened the bathroom door, seeing Izzy with her eyes shut, her body surrounded with bubbles and water. "Here yeh go, love."

Her eyes flickered open, taking in Stephen stood in the entrance to the bathroom. "Thank you."

Setting the mug of hot chocolate down on the sink counter top, he could feel her eyes trained on him as he moved around. He had the urge to apologise again, but part of him didn't want to bring up what they had just argued over. He needed to listen to Stu's words; she loved him.

He handed her the muffin which she gladly took, picking a bit off and popping it into her mouth. "Ah'm going out lass, but ah won't be long."

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to sleep?" Izzy sat up more, curious as to why Stephen would want to skip his sleep.

"Ah can't tell yeh, because it will ruin the surprise."

"Surprise? Can I get a hint?"

"Then it won't be a surprise will it, lass."

"Ste!" Izzy whined, pouting in an attempt to get him to crack. Instead he leant over the tub and kissed her lips then set off out the door without a look back.

Izzy settled back into the tub, mindlessly taking a bite out of the muffin. She had no clue what Stephen was up to. Maybe he was buying her presents, or copious amounts of chocolate. With a smile she rested her head back, no longer mad at Stephen. She couldn't stay mad at him. The memory of her hearing the message from Amy at the beginning of their relationship came back, she had freaked out, with obvious reason. Now Stephen was in a similar position. She made a mental note to call Greg back and tell him to drop her diary off at work.

* * *

><p>Izzy had spent most of the day working from home once she had finally left her bubble bath. Stephen had slept for a good majority of that time, catching up on what he had missed during the night. Come 6 o'clock, he had been making a racket in the kitchen. Izzy pressed her ear to the door, trying to make out what he was doing. Quietly she cracked the door open a little but he heard her.<p>

"Ste, what are you up to?" Izzy couldn't help but frown as Stephen backed her out of the kitchen and shut the door behind him before she could get a look in.

"Just go and relax, be ready in an hour." Stephen held onto her shoulders, turning her around and pushing her towards the stairs.

"Be ready for what exactly?"

"Wait and see, lass. Put a nice dress on." He kissed her cheek then left her side, grinning at the bewildered look on her face.

"This better be good." Izzy mumbled, holding onto the banister and climbing up the stairs towards the bedroom. She'd need more than an hour to find a dress she liked and that would fit.

An hour later, walking into the bedroom, Stephen watched Izzy clasp a necklace around her neck then adjust it slightly and move her hair to flow over her shoulders. Her hands smoothed her dress down. The Lanvin metallic jacquard silk blend dress showed a teasing amount of cleavage and the long sleeves covered her arms. The hem stopped just above her knees, showing off her slim toned calves. He smirked as he saw her favourite Christian Louboutin patent black pumps resting on her feet. He felt a little bad making her dress up when they weren't going to be leaving the house, but he surged with pride when he knew he could enjoy her all by himself.

"Yeh ready, lass?" Izzy snapped her head towards Stephen, a little startled but a smile soon slipped to her face. She glanced down at her outfit then back up to Stephen.

"Okay, I'm totally overdressed." Stephen was still in jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, the complete opposite of dressy attire.

"No yeh not, ah'll get changed." He smirked and gripped onto the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards over his head. His muscles flexed with every move and Izzy had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. Turning to the mirror, she let Stephen carry on getting changed. Putting the finishing touches to her makeup, Izzy let out a heavy sigh. It had been a while since she had dressed up and it felt good.

Stephen had finally changed into some clean jeans, and a black dress shirt. Izzy was watching him, patiently waiting for him to finish. He had to stifle a laugh; usually it was the other way around. He walked over to her, slow but purposeful strides. His fingers brushed over her necklace, the one he had picked for her for their wedding day. He heard her suck in a breath as his warm fingers lightly traced over her collar bone, his hand gently slipping to the back of her neck to pull her towards him for a sweet kiss.

"Yeh look beautiful." Stephen mused, taking in the sight of her. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face and neither could she. "Now close yeh eyes." Stephen held up the blindfold in his hand, and Izzy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" He moved to stand behind her, kissing her neck softly and speaking low against her ear. His voice rumbled across her skin, making her body tingle.

"Trust me, Iz." She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and letting Stephen tie the blindfold over her eyes. He took hold of her hand, and made her walk forwards with him. "Hold on." In one swift movement he picked her up, her legs hanging over his forearm and her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Ste don't drop me." He chuckled and started to carry her down the stairs with little effort. Stephen set her down at the bottom of the stairs, taking one of her hands into his and pressing his other to her lower back. Guiding her slowly through to the dining area he set up, nerves started to take effect. He just wanted to please her, show her that he wasn't a complete ass.

"Almost there, lass." Stephen pulled out a chair, making her sit down. Gently he tugged the bow of the blindfold at the back of her head, pulling it free and letting her see what he had done. Her gaze shot up to him before she scanned the room. He waited on baited breath, hoping she would appreciate the hard work he had put in.

"Wow, you didn't have to do all this! It's beautiful." The drapes were closed and the lights were dim, two candles were set in the middle of the table, flickering away. A vase filled with fresh red roses was behind the candles, a touch of romance that Izzy hadn't expected. The table was laid out with cutlery and Izzy couldn't wait to see what Stephen had cooked, the smells coming from the kitchen were mouth watering. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, yeh still haven't tasted me cooking." Stephen leant down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

Pulling back Izzy couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her face. "I know you're an amazing cook, Ste."

"Give me two minutes, lass." He kissed her lips again then left for the kitchen.

Izzy couldn't believe her luck. She knew Stephen would do anything for her, but this was more than she could have imagined. His time off was precious, and putting this hard work in made it all the more special to her. A minute later Stephen returned to the room, two plates in his hands which he set down on the table. As soon as Izzy looked at the dish her mouth watered. Succulent pieces of chicken were coated in a creamy carbonara sauce, resting on a generous helping of tagliatelle. She eyed Stephens plate, noticing how his plate was full of grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. She wasn't going to question his diet; she didn't want to eat that crap.

"This smells so good." Izzy spoke up, picking up her fork and delving it into the pasta. The first bite melted in her mouth and she knew she had to make Stephen cook more often. For dessert Stephen had 'made' Crème Brûlèe, her favourite, although she knew he hadn't made it but that didn't bother her one bit. It was delectable and that was all that mattered.

Izzy swore she couldn't move, having eaten more than enough for herself and the babies. She took one last gulp of her sparkling fruit juice and glanced at Stephen. "You're an amazing man, and you really didn't have to do this but I hope you know how much I appreciate everything."

"Yeh deserve it and yeh've still got one last surprise."

"And what's that?"

"Come with me." Standing up from the table, Stephen held out his hand helping Izzy up once she gave him her hand. He walked through to the living room, eager to give her the next surprise. "Close yeh eyes."

"Again?"

"Iz just do it." Her eyes slipped shut and she left him for a moment but once he returned he kissed her hard and passionate. Her arms slipped around his neck, softly moaning into his mouth but Stephen pulled away from her, ending the kiss.

As soon as Izzy's eyes opened, she was greeted by the most startling baby blue bag, the words Tiffany & Co staring back at her. Her mouth dropped slightly, an overwhelming feeling surging over her. She was emotional anyway, but this was pushing her.

Perfect. That was Stephen throughout every fibre of his being.

"Ah'm sorry about this morning. It doesn't make up for what ah said, but ah hope it's a start." Stephen placed his finger under her chin, making her look at him. She still looked stunned and he had to smile. He loved surprising her. Stephen placed the bag in her hand, her eyes lighting up at his gesture.

"This is too much."

"Iz, ah'm going to spoil yeh for the rest of yeh life, whether yeh like it or not." Stephen had a joking tone to his voice but Izzy knew he was dead serious. "Now open it up."

With a massive grin on her face, Izzy pulled out the small blue box from the bag, handing the now empty bag to Stephen. Pulling the lid off she slowly revealed the contents of the box and her breath caught in her throat, unable to comprehend that he would buy her something so exquisite on a whim. "Ste, I can't accept this."

With a smirk, Stephen pulled the box from her grip, carefully taking out what he had seen that morning then dropped the box onto the couch. As soon as he saw it glistening in the shop window, he had gone in and bought it, no questions asked. The 18k white gold bangle was set with round brilliant diamonds, sparkling as the thin band moved between his thick fingers. Gently he lifted up her hand, slipping the delicate piece of jewellery onto her wrist. She watched his every tiny movement, unable to put into words just what she felt at that moment. The lingering kiss that Stephen placed on the back of her hand melted her heart even more. She didn't know what to say, so instead she framed Stephens face with her hand, gently brushing her thumb across his cheek then pushed her lips against his. She relished in the feeling of being held in his arms; the feeling of knowing that she was protected and cherished settled in her heart. She felt like the luckiest girl alive.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, DeansTrueGirl, moxxie23, xHven, hotpocketbandit, ThatGirl54 and peeps8705 for the reviews once again you lovely people, they always make me smile. :) Lou x**


	32. Three Wise Men

**Chapter 32 – **_**Three Wise Men**_

A comfortable atmosphere had finally settled around Izzy and Stephen. A busy Christmas Eve had sent Izzy to work to make sure the first floor of Bergdorf Goodman was prepared for the Christmas party that was taking place that evening.

"I still can't believe you have a black eye." Izzy turned to Stephen then back to the mirror behind the dresser table in their bedroom. Various bits of make-up were laid out, waiting to be used.

"Ah can't either lass, blame Stu not me." Stephen moved to stand behind her, his hands clasping around her baby bump, pulling her into his chest.

"Well tell him to be more careful next time."

Stephen smirked, eyeing the purple bruise that was framing his right eye. "He used to box, plus he has hands like a bunch of bananas."

"Maybe you could cover it up." Izzy stared at him in the reflection of the mirror, smiling as he gently touched the area with two thick fingers, wincing as he did.

"With what?" Izzy turned around in Stephens arms, makeup brush in her hand and a smile wide on her face. "Oh no yeh don't, lass."

"It's only a little bit of makeup." Stephen caught her wrists in his hands, stopping her from getting any closer to him.

"Do ah look like the kind of man to wear makeup?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't." Izzy smirked, trying to move her hand to get closer to Stephens face but his hold was too strong.

"Iz, ah won't tell yeh again. Put the brush down."

"Let my hand go and I will." Stephen dipped his head down to capture her lips instead. His lips expertly massaged hers, nipping at her and tugging on her bottom lip. The brush dropped to floor as Izzy was swept away with Stephens passionate kiss. His big hands slipped to her neck and into her hair, moving her precisely where he wanted her. Her hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders, trying to pull back to take a breath of much needed air.

Stephen couldn't help but smirk as he pulled away from his wife. The reaction he got from her every time stirred something deep inside of him, and he suddenly wished they didn't have to venture out for the night. "Let's stay in." Stephen started pressing kisses along Izzy's jaw, hearing a soft moan escape her lips.

"That isn't an option. Everyone at work is looking forward to seeing you."

"Ah'm going to look out of place, lass."

"I thought you would be used to that by now." Izzy managed to wriggle free from Stephens grip. He bent down and picked up the brush she had dropped, knowing she would have trouble reaching it. "Are you sure your mom will be okay on her own?"

"She'll be fine lass, we won't be gone long anyway." Stephen smiled, handing Izzy her make-up brush then walked across to the bed to slip on his waistcoat.

"I know, but it's still Christmas Eve. Do you think we should just stay and keep her company?" Stephen stopped doing up his buttons, staring long and hard at his wife. Once again she was putting everyone else before her.

"Stop worrying." He heard a little sigh escape her lips. "If yeh really want to come back after a while, then we can."

Izzy smiled and nodded, liking the sound of Stephens idea. As much as she wanted to go to Bergdorf's Christmas party, another part of her wanted to stay at home with Stephen and spend what little time he had at home with him. Once Izzy had put the finishing touches to her make-up, she gave herself the once over in the mirror, still unused to the changes her body was going through. "Does this dress look okay, I might go change." Izzy tugged at the bottom of the Victoria Beckham merlot stretch jersey dress. It hugged her curves and baby bump, the hem hitting just above her knees.

"Yeh couldn't look more perfect." Stephen moved back over to Izzy, holding his arms out so she could button up his cuffs.

"Does Stu does this when I'm not here?" The lilt to her voice made Stephen laugh. Izzy gently ran her hands across Stephens, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand before buttoning up the cuffs. Once they were done, her hands ran up his arms, clasping together at the back of his neck. Just as Izzy thought Stephen was about to plant a sweet longing kiss on her lips, he knelt down in front of her and pressed a kiss to her stomach, his hands gently rubbing across her dress.

"Are yeh ready now?" Stephen stared up at Izzy who was staring down at him, her blonde hair falling around her face, an ethereal look glowing from her features.

"Help me into my shoes and I will be." Stephen stood up, eyeing the shoes that were nestled perfectly next to the foot of the bed. They weren't as high as her usual choice, but it still didn't sit well with him.

"Can yeh walk in these?" Izzy was now stepping into the shoes, holding onto Stephens shoulders for balance.

"Of course I can." Izzy pressed a kiss to Stephens lips and picked up her purse. She held her hand out, waiting for Stephen to take it. Though she was starting to feel a little tired, she was excited to be out with Stephen, something they hardly got to do anymore. As long as she was with him she would make the most of it.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Berdorf's, an overwhelming feeling hit Izzy. All her hard work had paid off. The room looked amazing, the feature Christmas tree made from falls most prestigious shoes and bags sat as the main attraction. Guests gathered around the tree, taking pictures and gushing at the little details that had been painstakingly and meticulously thought over.<p>

"Yeh did an amazing job." Stephen whispered against Izzy's ear. Her eyes were bright and wide as she scanned the room.

"Thank you." Izzy took hold of Stephens hand, squeezing it lightly for reassurance she didn't know she needed. "Do you want a drink?"

"Ah'll get them, lass." Stephen slipped his hand to the small of Izzy's back, gently guiding her across the room, between various guests and waiters carrying trays with flutes of champagne.

"Sam and Nick are over there, let me introduce you." Izzy smiled up at Stephen, who was looking a little bewildered in his surroundings, but he was doing a good job so far of chatting with people he was introduced to.

"You made it, are you feeling better?" Sam hopped off her position perched on the edge of a stool in front of the make shift bar to get to Izzy. She had only seen her that morning, but Izzy was guessing she already had a few drinks down her.

"Much better thanks Sam. This is Stephen. Stephen, this is Sam and her husband Nick."

"Nice to finally meet you, Izzy goes on about you none stop. Is it true you guys met when she elbowed you in your-"

"Sam! There is no need to relive that story."

"Izzy." Glancing over her shoulder, Izzy came face to face with her boss. Linda's lips were pressed into a thin line, looking thoroughly displeased to be at a party. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Erm, sure." Turning back to Stephen she squeezed his arm lightly and smiled. "Look after him." Leaving Stephen in Sam and Nick's company, Izzy followed Linda through the room, dodging guests that desperately wanted to speak to her. A sickening feeling suddenly hit Izzy. What if she didn't like what she'd done with the room? What if she was about to fire her? Filled with dread and panic, Izzy had to stop Linda. "Is everything okay? Do you not like the room?"

"Everything looks wonderful, dear." Linda stopped where it was quiet and a few plush seats had been placed. "Take a seat." With a deep breath Izzy sat down, curiosity seeping through every inch of her body. "I have some bad news."

"Oh." That was all Izzy could muster up without wanting to sound like a complete idiot and say something she would soon regret.

"Melanie is leaving after the new year." Linda announced before taking a sip of champagne. Izzy's mouth hung open at the news, taken aback by what she had just heard. Melanie had guided Izzy through life at Bergdorf's being the head of visual merchandising for the entire store.

"Do you know why?" Again, curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"She's moving to Los Angeles." Linda stated firmly, not wanting to discuss the matter any further.

"Oh. Good luck to her then." Laughing nervously, Izzy assumed there was more to this conversation. There was no way Linda would drag her away just to tell her that.

"I want you to have her job."

Izzy stared at Linda, her mouth open to say something but she wasn't sure what. Feeling as though she had misheard, she needed Linda to tell her again. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm offering you a promotion." Linda smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes creasing as she did. "If you want it that is."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Izzy let out a long breath, her hand resting on her baby bump, rubbing softly as a million things ran through her head.

"You don't have to answer now, think about it and let me know after the holidays. Now go enjoy yourself."

"You too, oh and thank you." Izzy grinned, overwhelmed at what she had just been offered as Linda stood up to once again comb the room and butter up the guests. One of the things she was amazing at.

A promotion. Twins. Izzy couldn't fathom what it would be like handling both. She also knew she would be off on maternity leave, which Linda of course knew about, but that didn't stop her from offering her the job. Her thoughts turned to Stephen as she stared up to the ceiling decorations. Twinkling lights seeming bright than they were made her squeeze her eyes shut and take a deep breath. Everything would be fine if she pushed all the worrying thoughts she had so one side and just enjoyed her evening. Talking to Stephen would have to wait. Standing up, with a bit of effort, Izzy weaved her way through the ever growing number of guests to get back to Stephen.

"You got your diary back?" Izzy stopped in her tracks, hearing the thick New York accent behind her. She turned around to see Greg smiling at her, his hand gripped around a small glass tumbler, a third full with clear liquid.

"Yes, thank you for dropping it off." Izzy really was thankful, but she didn't know what else to say to him. "Well, merry Christmas and have a lovely evening." Turning around she locked eyes with Stephen at the bar, Nick was stood next to him, telling him another anecdote but she knew Stephen wasn't paying attention. His focus was on her.

"Wait." Izzy turned back, watching Greg slowly look upwards. "Mistletoe." Greg smirked looking straight back at her.

"The only man I'll be kissing tonight, is my husband." She didn't care if she was being rude, she would blame her hormones. Without another word said she continued her route back to Stephen, relieved as he slipped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Who was that?" Stephen asked quietly, not wanting Sam or Nick to overhear.

"Greg." Stephen didn't say anything, he just nodded lightly. Izzy didn't want to say anything else, and she didn't need to. The only think she wanted was to make it through the evening.

Izzy let out a sigh as Stephen pushed the front door open, letting her walk into the house first. Greeted by a blast of warm air and the smell of melted chocolate, Izzy turned back to look at Stephen. He was shrugging his coat off, draping it over the staircase banister. He slipped his arms around her waist, gently popping the buttons of her coat before pulling the heavy wool from her shoulders and down her arms. "Did you have fun?" Izzy whispered, letting Stephen take her coat off.

"Ah was with yeh, so yeah." Izzy swallowed hard, knowing full well what was running through Stephens mind.

"Oh ye' back already." The sound of Margaret's cheery voice greeted the pair.

"You're still awake?"

"Ah started baking, dear and ah couldn't stop." Izzy smiled, happy that her mother-in-law had made herself at home. That was what she wanted. "Can ah get ye' anything?"

"I'm good, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Ah'll be up in a minute." Stephen kissed Izzy's cheek, lingering for a moment and flashing her a quick smile. Izzy nodded, bidding goodnight to Margaret and making her way upstairs. Linda's words were still lingering in her head, knowing she would now be getting a restless sleep with Stephen being heavy on her mind. She didn't know how to tell him she had been offered the job, let alone that she wanted to take it.

* * *

><p>Stu looked into the mirror, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. Lifting his hand up to his face he adjusted the long white beard that was held to his face with elastic. He didn't know what to think. He knew having a daughter would change his life, but here he stood in a Santa's outfit, trying to make Isabelle's first Christmas as memorable as possible. He also knew Katie would get a few kicks out of his costume, but seeing the smile on her face would be worth it.<p>

"Well, well, well, don't you look a treat." Stu turned around at the sound of his wife's voice, quickly he was greeted by the flash of a camera. "I may use this picture on the front of our Christmas card."

"We don't have a Christmas card." Stu smirked, turning back to the mirror.

"We do now." Katie could help but laugh at her husband. The lengths he would go to made her unbelievably happy. "I'm sure everyone at your work would love to see this, Santa Stu."

Stu pointed at Katie, mustering up his best serious face. "What happens in the next hour doesn't leave this house."

Katie grinned and pulled out her phone, quickly snapping a picture. "Smile, Santa is supposed to be jolly." Katie poked Stu in the stomach, the Santa costume was padded out to give the full effect. Stu quickly grabbed Katie's wrist, pulling her into him.

Katie slipped her arms around Stu's neck, smirking as Stu pulled off the fake beard, obviously annoyed that the synthetic material had him itching. "Is there anything in that sack for me?"

Stu mirrored his wife's smirk, pushing his lips against the pulse point in her neck then moving upwards towards her ear. His voice was low and gruff, laced with tease. "I'm afraid you've been too naughty this year, I'll deal with you later."

"Stu-" Katie started to protest but Stu quickly captured her lips with his, silencing her.

"Don't you dare talk about this to anyone." He warned her once more before gently dropping his arms to his sides.

"I promise." Katie held her hand over her heart, her innocent stare not washing with Stu. He knew she would be telling anyone and everyone just what he had done, along with pictures.

"Where is my little girl?" Stu grinned, just enjoying the time he was spending with his wife and daughter.

"Sleeping, she'll be up soon for food." Stu nodded and fixed his beard, following Katie out of the room to check on Isabelle.

Once Isabelle had woken and been fed, Stu was sat on the armchair closest to the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. He took Isabelle from Katie, carefully perching her on the edge of his knee, holding her still with his big hands. Her eyes widened, unable to make out who the strange man was but she was intrigued more than anything. Her little hand reached up, tiny fingers gripping onto the fake beard on Stu's face. Since she had started grasping at things, she was using her new skill at every opportunity she had. She tugged hard and let go, the elastic slapping Stu's face causing him to grimace. Isabelle laughed, enjoying the torture she was inflicting on the man she didn't know was actually her dad.

"Ho ho ho, I've got lots of presents for you, Isabelle." Stu boomed out and Isabelle continued to play with his beard, thoroughly amused. Stu picked Isabelle up, pressing a big kiss to her rosy cheek. She laughed and her little arms wrapped around his thick neck, now tugging at the long curls resting at the top of his neck. Stu looked up to see Katie curled up on the sofa, a smile stretched across her face. He kissed the top of Isabelle's head, holding her close to him as her arms were still tightly clutched around his neck. Isabelle's first Christmas was going to be one they would never forget.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Cody spoke into the silence of the night, feeling Cas shiver against him.<p>

"Cody I'm fine." Cas smiled, trying her best to reassure Cody, who had asked her for the tenth time that evening how she was. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I almost lost you." Cody started, shoving his hands into the pockets of his thick wool coat. "Give me a break."

"Come on." Cas tugged on Cody's arm, slipping her hand into his. "Thank you for being with me and not the rest of your family."

"Like I said already, I want to spend it with you. And you get to spend new year's with my family."

Cas leant her head on Cody's shoulder as they continued to walk outside. Her parent's house in New Jersey sported a large back yard, landscaped to perfection. The pair had put on lots of layers, braving the cold to get out of the hectic house and have some peace and quiet.

"I want to give you one of your gifts now." Cody stopped walking, grabbing Cas' waist and tugging her towards him.

"I would protest but I love presents, so gimme." Cas joked, kissing Cody on the lips as she settled into his warm embrace. Reluctantly he let go of her to dig around in one of his coat pockets.

Pulling out a small box, he handed it to Cas. Her long fingers gripped around it, staring into his eyes for approval to take it from him and start ripping off the shiny red wrapping paper. He slipped both hands around her face, pulling her towards him to press a kiss to her soft lips. Nothing he could say or do would ever let her know how much she meant to him, but for the life of him he would never stop trying. "Merry Christmas."

"Can I open it now?"

"You can open it now." Cody laughed, enjoying the gleeful look on her face. Cas started ripping into the paper, discarding it without a care to get to whatever treasure lay beneath. Slowly she opened the lid of the little black box, revealing what was inside. Nestled on a little black velvet cushion was a pendant. The solid gold heart shone under the moonlight and Cas was in awe.

"It's beautiful."

"It was my grandmothers, then my mothers, and now it's yours." Cody took the box from Cas, pulling out the pendant and chain. "Turn around"

Doing as Cody asked, Cas turned her back to him. He slipped the chain around her neck and fastened the clasp. "Thank you, Cody. I haven't got anything for you, your presents are under the tree."

"You're all I need." His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her cheek. Cas moved her hand to the pendant, gently gripping it between her fingers, praying that her luck wouldn't run out anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you MissShelz, ResplendentAnarchist, peeps8705, DeirdreLaelia, Pinayprincesa, wwemagpie, DeansTrueGirl, hotpocketbandit, ThatGirl54 and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews.**

**Sorry I haven't been around for a while. Me and Katie (DefinitelyProbablyMaybe) had an amazing week where we went to Smackdown. We sat four rows back next to the ramp, shook Sheamus' hand twice, he saw our sign and smiled and pointed to us :D. Wade also saw our 'Wade Wade Wade You Know It' sign and smirked and pointed at us. Amazing night. We also went to Raw in London which was so much fun. All of our pictures are on our bitcheslovewrestling tumblr, so go take a look if you want :P! Lou x**


	33. Open Up Part 1

**Chapter 33 – **_**Open Up** **(**_**_Part 1)_**

The room was filled with darkness, a tiny bit of light filtering in through the gaps around the closed curtains. Looking down into her hands, Izzy gripped onto the gift she had meticulously bought for Stephen. At 5am, she couldn't sleep and she was going to brave waking the sleeping Irishman up. He couldn't be mad at her, not when she could blame being awake on the babies. But in all honesty, she had woken like she was a child. Full with excitement and wonder to see what had been placed underneath the Christmas tree. But all she wanted to do was give Stephen her gift, to see the look on his face and let him know how much she loved him.

Standing up, she placed the perfectly wrapped gift down onto the chair then gently tugged the belt of her robe, letting it slide off her shoulders. She slung the silky material over the back of the chair before creeping over to the king sized bed. Stephen looked peaceful but that wasn't about to last long. Izzy climbed onto the bed, crawling her way over to Stephen.

"Ste?" Izzy whispered, gently poking his large arm. "Ste, wake up." Izzy spoke a little louder, wrapping her small hand around Stephens wrist. He grumbled a little, but didn't move. Leaning down, Izzy pressed her lips to Stephens cheek, pressing a kiss to his soft freckled skin. "Merry Christmas." Her gentle tone was music to Stephens ears. He stirred a little, not opening his eyes but his hand slipped around her back.

"Why are yeh awake?" His voice was gruff but Izzy was pleased to hear no irritation within his strong Irish lilt.

"I can't sleep." Izzy whispered, hearing Stephen groan as he stretched his arms out. "Can I give you your present?"

"Can you go back to sleep?" Stephen wrapped his arms around Izzy, pulling her to his side and into his body as much as he could. He pulled the duvet over her, nuzzling his face into her neck and breathing deeply. Letting out a content sigh the room was once again silent.

"Ste?" Izzy spoke up again after a few minutes of silence, gently running her hand down Stephens muscled torso, mindlessly tracing each groove.

"What lass?"

"I love you." Stephen turned onto his side to get a better look at his wife, her tone unsettling him.

"What's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes with one hand, letting himself focus on Izzy. Her hand reached up, smoothing down a few stray facial hairs along his jaw.

"What? Now I can't tell you I love you?" Izzy protested, still in a hushed tone.

"Something's on yer mind, ah can tell. Are yeh nervous about dinner?" Watching as she averted her eyes from his, he knew he was spot on. "What could go wrong?"

"Have you forgotten what my parents are like, Ste?"

"They're fine now, yeh just fearing the worst." Stephen lay back down, gently kissing her forehead. Izzy sighed, trying to let herself relax.

"I still want to give you your present." Izzy mumbled into Stephens chest, feeling him move as he chuckled at her.

"Ah won't open it until it's light outside." His warm hands gently rubbed her back, trying to coax her back to sleep.

"Fine." A smile settled across Stephens face as he held his wife in his arms, gently pressing kisses to the top of her head as he willed her to sleep. Not that he didn't want to spend as much time with her as he could, but he was content having her in his arms, in his own bed for a change.

"Ah love yeh." Stephen whispered into her ear, happy as she pushed herself further into him and pressed her lips against his bare chest.

* * *

><p>Slowly Stephens eyes flickered open, arms stretching above his head. He let out a groan as he muscled tensed and relaxed. Stephen rolled over, his eyes sweeping across the empty bed. He wasn't surprised Izzy had crept out of bed, though he was surprised he didn't feel her moving about. He climbed out of bed, heavy footsteps hitting the soft plush carpet. Running his hand down his chest he stifled a yawn. One of the best night's sleep he'd had, yet he still appeared tired. He quickly slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a black muscle shirt, knowing he would soon be going for a work out.<p>

Stephen made his way downstairs, following the sound of Izzy talking. He stopped a few steps short of kitchen, a smile creeping to his face as she chatted away to his mother. "Not interrupting am ah?" Stephen smirked as he gently pushed the door open, walking over to his mother who had already stood up from the kitchen table, her arms open wide for a hug.

"Merry Christmas." Margaret spoke into Stephens chest as her son engulfed her in a tight hug.

"You too, mum." He kissed her cheek once he had let her go, only to catch Izzy staring at him. She smiled lightly then turned her gaze to the kitchen table, staring intently at the old wood grain. "Iz? Yeh feeling alright?"

Izzy's head shot up, nodding and taking hold of the mug of raspberry-leaf tea that sat steaming in front of her. "I'm fine, just a little back ache. Can I give you your present now?"

"Yeh can now it's light out." Smirking, Stephen took hold of Izzy's hand, pulling her up from the chair and into his arms. "Merry Christmas." Gently he was tugged towards the living room, the lights that had been put up were flickering, and a small amount of presents nestled neatly under the Christmas tree. The room was perfection, but Stephen expected nothing less when he had seen it those few weeks ago for the first time.

"Here you go, it's from me and your mom." Izzy smiled, handing Stephen a medium sized box. He carefully took it from her, perching himself on the edge of the couch to open it. He pulled the wrapping paper from the box, revealing a brown box. He tugged the lid of the box off, pulling out what appeared to be an album. The cover was blue, _'With Love'_ embellished on the front with intricate gold lettering. He knew all eyes were on him, the silence in the room feeling deafening.

Turning the cover, his gaze landed on a picture. Feeling a lump forming in his throat he daren't look up. He continued to turn pages and the feeling that took over him he couldn't describe. Staring at picture after picture of him and his father, the various places and ages taking him back to his childhood. He felt as though he had just been punched in the stomach, the air from his lungs being stolen as he tried to make his way through the pictures but he couldn't.

"Ah need a drink." He still couldn't look at Izzy or his mother as he placed the album on the coffee table.

Leaving the room, Stephen took a deep breath, unsure of the feelings swirling around him. Having thought he had grieved enough, the emotions pouring out of him and tears pricking at his eyes had taken him by surprise. He stopped in the kitchen, hearing light footsteps behind him.

"Ste." Glancing over his shoulder, his heart ached at the look on Izzy's face. Once angelic and glowing, now distraught and concerned.

"Ah'm fine, sweetheart." He answered before she had even uttered a word.

"I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't have given you that." Her voice wavered and she played with her hands, avoiding his gaze.

"Never be sorry, lass." Stephen wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight as he possibly could. "He should be here." He felt Izzy nod against him but she didn't say a word. Getting through the day was going to be harder than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you ResplendentAnarchist, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, MissShelz, hotpocketbandit, DeansTrueGirl, peeps8705, mrsa87 and ThatGirl54 for the fantastic reviews. 400 reviews, you guys are absolutely amazing, as are all of my readers :) Lou x**


	34. Happy Holidays

**Chapter 34 – **_**Happy Holidays**_

Sat staring at Stephen, Izzy watched him carefully tugging at the gold ribbons tied around the present she had bought him. When she had asked what he wanted for Christmas, he said happy and healthy babies were all he could wish for, but he knew she would wind up getting him something.

Gently ripping into the wrapping paper, Stephen felt Izzy shuffle around on her seat next to him impatiently. Stephen let out a light chuckle, seeing Izzy pout out of the corner of his eye. "Lass, yeh too impatient."

"Just hurry up and open it please." Stephen smirked, his cheeks dimpling as he flashed his pearly white teeth. He pulled at the wrapping paper, crumpling it in his large hand once he taken it off the box. He raised his eyebrows once he saw what was written on the front of the box; 'Cartier'. Something that happened to be a theme between the pair now. Subconsciously his eyes were drawn to her wedding bands, sparkling against the soft white twinkling lights that were wrapped intricately around the Christmas tree.

Opening the small box, Stephen laid eyes on a simple set of square cufflinks, jet black onyx surrounded by sterling silver. Izzy didn't have to get him anything too fancy, knowing exactly what kind of man he was. "Yeh shouldn't have."

"Yes I should." Izzy grinned, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Stephens cheek. "Do you like them? Because I can take them back if you don't."

"Ah love them, lass." Stephen took hold of her small hand, bringing it up to his lips. "Thank yeh." He mumbled against her before settling his lips against her knuckles.

Margaret gave Izzy and Stephen money to buy things for the babies. Izzy was going to venture out with Margaret before she went back home to Ireland into the Christmas sales to see what they could find. Stephen and Izzy had done the same, knowing Margaret wouldn't want to carry a lot of things back on the plane. Izzy had however seen the most gorgeous pair of pearl earrings, buying them impulsively but not once regretting her decision.

"I know we weren't giving each other gifts this year, but I saw these and couldn't resist." Izzy smiled, standing up and handing the little box wrapped in red wrapping paper to her mother-in-law.

"Izzy yeh shouldn't have got me anything dear, we agreed." Margaret smiled, carefully taking the present from Izzy.

"It's just a little something." Sitting back down, Izzy was surprised when Stephen wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Of course he knew about the gift, but Izzy had picked it and she wasn't sure of the reaction she was going to get.

"Well these are just lovely, thank ye' dear and Stephen." Izzy couldn't stop the smile on her face, relieved more than anything that she liked the earring she had chosen."Ah shall wear them today."

"Ah guess yeh want yer present now, lass." Stephen squeezed Izzy's shoulder lightly. "Give me a minute."

"Okay." Curiosity settled over Izzy as she watched Stephen rise from the couch then leave the room. She turned to Margaret, who also had a confused look on her face.

"Don't ask me what he's got yeh because ah don't know either." Izzy laughed as Margaret took a sip of her tea.

A minute later, Stephen returned to the room with a large box in hand, grinning wildly to himself as he placed it next to her on the couch. Izzy had to admire his wrapping skills that had greatly improved since the previous year. "If yeh don't like it blame Cas, she helped me pick it."

"Lovely sentiment, Stephen." Margaret scolded her son but Stephen only chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll love it, thank you Ste." Lifting the box up, Izzy realised how heavy it was. Stephen sat down opposite her expecting her to rip into the silver glittery paper any second. He wasn't wrong. With her smile beaming, she ripped into the paper, pulling shreds off and letting them fall to the floor.

Izzy's eyes widened at the box she held in her hands, the word 'Chanel' shouting at her in bright bold white writing. Pulling the top off the box, she buried through the black tissue paper to pull out a classic Chanel 2.55 handbag, beautiful black leather and the familiar interlocking 'C' logo on the clasp. "Oh it's beautiful, thank you Ste." Ditching the box in the floor and setting the bag down on the couch, Izzy stood up, moving as quick as she could to hug her husband, thanking him for another gift she wasn't expecting.

"Look inside." Pulling back from him, Izzy looked over him with a quizzical gaze, now more curious than ever. Her patient side was long gone. Flicking open the bag, she rooted around until her hand hit a small box. Inquisitively she pulled it out, noticing it was wrapped in the same paper as the previous, larger box. Looking up, Stephen still had a grin on his face, his eyes urging her to tear apart the wrapping paper. Again the small box had 'Chanel' written on the front, making her curiosity peak even more.

Out of all of the things Izzy had expected, this had never crossed her mind. Her heart jumped to her throat, raw emotions taking over her body, tears instantly creeping up on her the more she stared at what was inside the box. "You remembered." Izzy whispered, feeling the first few tears slide down her cheek. Carefully she pulled out what was in the box, gently rubbing her thumb over the cool metal and jewels. A Chanel brooch, like the one she had stolen from her apartment all that time ago. Not the same, but it stirred up feelings inside of her that she couldn't control. Stephen moved to kneel in front of her, his big hands coming to rest either side of her.

"Don't cry, Iz." He reached for her, wiping away the tears that had slid down her cheeks.

"Thank you. And I don't just mean for this, for everything you've done for me." Stephen pressed his lips to hers, resting his hand on her baby bump. Truth be told, he was just as thankful.

* * *

><p>"Ste." Feeling Izzy's soft hand on his arm Stephen stopped in his tracks, turning around to get a good luck at his wife. He was all set to go for his workout after they had finished opening presents. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier."<p>

"Ah know lass." Stephen smiled, gently taking her hand from his arm, pressing a kiss to her warm palm. "Today is going to be hard for me, and me mum."

Izzy nodded, not really able to put herself in Stephens shoes but able to be a shoulder to lean on. That was all she could do. "I'm here for you both. If there's anything I can do, please just ask me?"

"Ah think ah should be saying that to yeh, not the other way around." Stephen smiled, letting his hands drop to her protruding stomach. Izzy placed her small hands on top of Stephens, rubbing gently. Her gaze drifted down to their connected hands.

"Ste, I'm being serious." Izzy tilted her head upwards to get a good look at Stephen. All she wanted was for him to be happy, not knowing what else she could do, she tiptoed and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Ah'll get through today, don't yeh worry yehself." His hands moved to cup her face, his thumb gently brushing over her cheek.

"Okay." Izzy breathed out, feeling herself relax a little. If Stephen said he would be okay, then she could do nothing but believe him.

"Close yer eyes." Stephen spoke against her cheek, brushing his lips over her warm skin. Izzy didn't say anything. She only closed her eyes, nothing but trust for her husband. Feeling him leave her side, she let out a sigh, her thoughts floating to the morning they'd had. Jumping a little when Stephen returned, she didn't expect him to slide his arm around the back of her waist. "Yeh can open them now."

Izzy slowly let her eyes drift open, greeted by Stephens sharp grey eyes, staring into hers but coated with nothing but love. Her eyes flicked upwards, noticing him holding something. A smirk lifted the corner of her lips, her hands coming to rest on Stephens chest, gently gripping onto his shirt. "You don't need mistletoe to kiss me."

"Ah've always wanted to do this though." His arm moved from her waist so his hand could cup her cheek, pulling her towards him as he dipped down to kiss her lips. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>Snow was falling across Manhattan, coating the quiet roads, but quickly melting into the damp asphalt. Izzy was glad. Snow only lasted a few seconds in the busy city, turning to black mush with the rush of traffic and commuters that didn't have a second to spare. But on Christmas day, with the streets as quiet as they were, the little snow that did settle on the ground was lovely to see.<p>

Izzy felt the butterflies tumbling in her stomach, trying to flee, but she was keeping them locked up tight. Taking a deep breath she tried to remember to what Stephen had been telling her most of the day. Don't worry. Easier said than done she had to admit, but she was trying and that had to count for something.

Izzy was doing her best to direct Stephen to her parents' house in Brooklyn Heights. But the falling snow and decorations around Manhattan were proving to be a big distraction. After a few wrong turns, they eventually made it to the house, the twinkle of the lights on the Christmas tree just barely seen through the front windows.

The pavement had been cleared of snow and salt laid down on the pavement. Stephen was still hovering around Izzy as she made her exit from the car, ordering Margaret to stay in the car until he had helped Izzy out. She had managed to put his mind at ease by wearing flat shoes for a change, knowing not to risk stepping out in heels on the slippery ice and snow.

Once Stephen was sure Izzy was fine on her own, he helped his mother out of the car. Izzy had to stand back and admire her husband. His caring nature had captured her heart from the second she had laid eyes on him, and he hadn't changed a bit. "Ste, we're all out and safe. Can we go in now, it's freezing."

"Ah'm not stopping yeh lass, just be careful." He smiled at her to which she rolled her eyes. She knew she was clumsy, but she had the ability to walk down to a T. Without bothering to knock on the door, Izzy pushed it open, greeted by the smell of turkey and stuffing, the last few notes of Bing Crosby's 'White Christmas' floating from the living room.

"Anyone there?" Izzy shouted into the house, hearing Stephen and Margaret shuffling behind her. From the kitchen her dad appeared with a glass of whisky in his hand. "Already starting with the drink?"

"It's Christmas." Izzy's dad smiled as he hugged his daughter, wishing her a merry Christmas. After wishing the same to Stephen and Margaret, he ushered everyone in.

Josie and Paul were sat in front of the fire, looking like the perfect couple. Under and around the perfectly decorated tree were mountains of presents, Izzy suspected they had gone overboard to make up for last year's fall out. With all the greetings out of the way, everyone was ushered into the dining room by Izzy's mom. The room has been beautifully decorated. The long table covered with a red cloth, a cream table runner centred in the middle with long candles placed at either end. Izzy was nestled in between Stephen and Margaret, opposite Josie and Paul. Her mom and dad were sat at opposite ends of the table, just like they did every year.

Light conversation was made over the Christmas dinner, Stephen doing most of the talking though Izzy knew he would much rather be stuffing his face, much like she was doing. Izzy smiled nervously, the tension over the table was starting to get to her. The silence had been lingering for a few minutes. Izzy turned to Josie, pleading with her to strike up a conversation about what she had been getting up to in Paris. Her sister smiled, placing down the glass of wine that was being gently held by the thin stem.

"Have you thought about taking that promotion?" Izzy didn't have to look at Stephen to know he had turned to look at her, she felt him shuffle in his seat. Feeling her heart jump to her throat, Izzy mentally cursed her sister, though she also cursed herself for ringing Josie up the previous night to ask for advice.

"Promotion? Elizabeth, why didn't you tell us? That's wonderful news." As her mom spoke, Izzy bravely turned to glance at Stephen. His face was expressionless, eyes staring down at the half eaten food on his plate.

"Well, I was only offered it last night and I haven't had much time to think about it." Izzy directed her words at Stephen, knowing that in his mind he would be wanting to know why she hadn't told him. "I don't really want to talk about it. How is your job going, Josie?" Izzy smiled, steering the conversation away from her and the topic of promotions that she needed to stay clear of. Though it was too late now. Stephens mood has shifted, his body tense and gaze never searching hers.

"Just great."

"She sees more of work than she does me." Paul added. He also nicely added to the tension that was still strong around the room.

"Well, that isn't exactly my fault now is it?" Izzy looked between her sister and Paul, desperately wracking her brain for something to make the conversation a little more cheery.

"And how is it my fault?" Izzy cringed, the condescending tone between the two was getting worse.

"You're the one having the affair." Izzy's head shot to stare at Josie, the conversation she had with her in Paris rushing back in a flash. She heard her mother gasp at the end of the table, her cutlery hitting the edges of her plate with a sharp thud. Izzy turned to Stephen who had placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing gently to offer some reassurance. It didn't help, not one bit.

"Josie-"

"Isn't that right Paul?" Josie's snide question was followed by her abruptly standing up and leaving the table. Not without her grabbing her glass of wine first.

Everyone around the table had stopped eating. No one dared to utter a word. Glancing down the table, her dad was staring at Paul. She wasn't an idiot not to know what he was thinking. Though didn't know if what Josie was saying was true, but she would stand by her sister.

"I'll go check on her." Izzy stood up, pushing past Stephen to follow her sister out of the room. "Josie, what the hell is wrong with you? Is he really having an affair?" Izzy had stopped Josie halfway through the hall, assuming she was going upstairs.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. He was being so smug." Izzy shot around as she heard footsteps behind her. Her gaze landed on Paul who had obviously retreated from the dining room, avoiding the wrath of her dad.

"You mind if you leave us alone?" Paul spoke, less of a question, more an order. Izzy narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step back towards the door.

"If you hurt her, my husband will kick your ass." Izzy warned before she left, but taking one last look at Josie, she knew she was already hurt.

Walking back into the kitchen she was greeted by Stephen leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed tightly against his chest. "Why didn't yeh tell me about the promotion?"

"Why? Because it's my decision to make, that's why." Izzy gripped onto the counter taking a deep breath.

"Ah thought yeh would at least speak to me about it." Stephen was doing his best not to raise his voice, knowing that anyone and everyone would be wanting to hear their conversation in the other room.

"I got asked last night, I haven't had time to think about it myself!" Izzy whispered, though the harshness to her tone was there.

"Ah bet yeh already have yeh mind made up. Don't yeh?" Stephen quirked his eyebrow, waiting for her answer he thought he already knew.

"I'm not having this conversation now." Stephen nodded, seemingly agreeing with her.

"Yeh right, we'll have it at home." Stephen mumbled, turning his back on his wife to and leave the room. Izzy put on a brave face and took a deep breath. She knew she was wishing for a miracle in hoping that the day would run smoothly, but out of every scenario in her head that she had expected to put a dampener on the day, this wasn't it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you ResplendentAnarchist, hotpocketbandit, miamitravel, DeansTrueGirl, ThatGirl54, MissShelz, peeps8705, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and wwemagpie for the lovely reviews. Hope you all have a lovely Christmas this year :) Lou x**


	35. We'll Pray For You

**Chapter 35 – **_**We'll Pray For You**_

Sat upright in the large king sized bed, Izzy watched her husband walk from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, a cloud of steam burst out of the room behind him, covering his pale skin in a thin sheet of moisture. His hair was still damp, ruffled from running a towel over it. The silence that encapsulated them wasn't comfortable, but it was a damn sight better than the tension that had been caused at her mother's house. They had sat through 'It's a wonderful life' and had eaten copious amounts of food, but that still didn't distract them from Josie and Paul yelling at each other upstairs.

Izzy hadn't uttered a word about her promotion and Stephen hadn't either. It was only a matter of time until he wanted to though, he was probably thinking about what to say first as he climbed into bed next to her.

"Iz?" There it was, Izzy thought. Knowing what Stephen was going to say, she jumped in first.

"I know what you want to talk to me about, and I think I'm going to take the promotion." Izzy held her breath, expecting to hear Stephens opposing argument, but she was surprised by his response.

"That wasn't what ah was going to say." Izzy glanced up at Stephen, her hands coming to rest on her stomach. She silently mouthed 'oh', now lost for words. "Ah had a little chat with me mum after dinner."

"About what?" Stephen reached over for Izzy, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. Her heart jumped at the same time, feeling herself panic at his words.

"Yehself."

"Good things I hope." Izzy laughed, but Stephen leant over and captured her lips, silencing her for a short moment. Pulling back he let a smile lift the corner of his lips, which confused Izzy even more.

"Ah want yeh to be happy, ah shouldn't have asked yeh to give up yeh career." Stephen had let go of her hand, now framing her face with his large hands, his thumb stroking across her smooth cheeks. "Whatever yer decision ah'll stand by yeh."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Stephen pressed his lips against Izzy's again, kissing her with all the love he had for her.

"I'm not just going to abandon you or the babies, I'll talk to Linda and sort something out, something that suits both of us."

"Ah like the sound of that. Now get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow." Izzy nodded, pulling Stephens hands from her face and pressing a kiss to his palm. Once Stephen turned the light beside the bed off, Izzy settled down under the covers, pulling them around herself. After a few minutes, Izzy felt Stephen shuffle on the bed next to her. His warm breath hit her neck, lips hovering over the shell of her ear. "Ah love yeh." Izzy whispered the same words back, feeling elated that finally they would be able to push through the whole 'working mom' debate. No matter what she had to do, she would prove she was capable of doing both.

* * *

><p>Backstage at Madison Square Garden where the Boxing day Monday Night Raw was being held, Katie and Isabelle were sat next to Izzy as she was retelling the Christmas Day drama. Izzy didn't have a clue herself what was going on with Josie and Paul, they had made themselves scarce after Josie's outburst, keeping themselves clear from questions.<p>

"So other than that, you guys had fun?" Katie asked, bouncing Isabelle up and down on her knee.

"I guess so." Izzy started, taking a sip of water from the bottle in her hand before setting it back down on the table in front of them. "I got offered a promotion too. Stephen said he's okay with it, but I still have my doubts."

"Well congratulations." Katie smirked, knowing full well Izzy would want to put her all into both her job and being a mother. "Want to see something funny?"

"Always." Izzy grinned, wondering just what Katie had up her sleeve. Katie reached into her purse pulling out a photograph and handing it to Izzy.

"Isn't that just the cutest." Izzy laughed, seeing the picture of Stu in his Santa costume and Isabelle on his lap.

"It is also the perfect bribe." The girls laughed again.

"Katie! You said you wouldn't show anyone." Izzy had the picture snatched out of her hand from behind her, the voice belonging to Stu.

"Well I lied." Katie smirked, knowing she had emailed it to half a dozen people already. "You're a dad now, you're expected to do these kind of things."

Rolling his eyes, Stu moved around the table, crouching down to press a kiss to Isabelle's cheek. Izzy smiled, knowing one day soon, herself and Stephen would be doing that with their kids.

Stu had already participated in his match earlier in the evening, but Stephen was in the main event, facing CM Punk in a falls count anywhere match. It had just started and was being shown on the monitors that were hooked up in the backstage family room. Margaret had been watching the show from one of the sky boxes with Stu's parents who had arrived in Tampa on the night of Christmas Eve. Though the logistics in moving all of the family around was complicated, it was worth it.

Izzy couldn't stop staring at the screen, mesmerised by every move Stephen made in the ring and the fluid movement of his powerful body. Stephen had warned her it would be an aggressive match, reminding her not to worry. Though she heeded his words, she still had a hard time watching, especially when Stephen was thrown into the steps outside of the ring.

Izzy turned to Stu, noticing the grimace on his face. Something was wrong, the gasps then hushed tones in the room sent her mind reeling. "What's happened?" Izzy asked to anyone but didn't get a reply. "Stu? Is Ste okay?" Her gaze slipped from Stu to the screen again, the blood on Stephens face being the first thing she saw.

"I errr.." Stu trailed off, his eyes fixed to the monitor as he watched what was going on in the ring. Izzy stood up, determined to find out for herself if no one was going to tell her. "Whoa, where are you going?" Stu held onto Izzy's arm to stop her from leaving his sight.

"To see if Ste is okay." Izzy pulled her arm free, glancing at Katie who looked worried and concerned more than anything.

"He's fine." Stu said, trying to make his point but Izzy shot out of the room.

"Look what you've done now." Katie groaned. "Don't just stand there, go after her." Without uttering a word, Stu obeyed his wife's command, following Izzy's path out of the room.

Taking each corner and guessing her way, Izzy knew she was lost. She had followed most of the signs directing her to the main staging area, but the white walls and repetitive fixtures weren't helping. Her heart thumped against her chest, desperately wanting to get to Stephen somehow. Izzy felt relief as she saw Stephen out of the corner of her eye, behind a barrier but she needed to get to him. Her heart sank as she moved closer, unable to walk properly on his own, the damage from hitting the steel steps visible from the cuts on his face.

"Stephen." Izzy shouted, feeling the mascara filled tears stream down her cheeks. He didn't look, didn't do anything. Blood was trickling from a cut in his forehead, his eyes glazed over, without any recollection of where he was. His weight was supported by the two men next to him, his large arms slumped lifeless over their shoulders. She shouted again, but nothing. Izzy felt her heart shatter, trying to swallow the lump in her throat as Stephen was taken out of her sight into a room along the corridor.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, we can't let fans through." The security man in front of her held his arms out, seemingly blocking her path to where she desperately needed to be.

"Fan? I'm his wife." Izzy yelled, anger and pain mixing within her. With emotions running wild she was bound to do something she shouldn't. "Let me through."

"You don't have a pass, I can't." Izzy narrowed her eyes and went to grip at the pass that should have been around her neck but instead she had stashed it in her handbag that was lying next to Katie. "Please leave before I have you removed."

"I need to see my husband." Izzy pleaded, trying to catch her breath through the sobs that escaped her. "Please."

"Izzy." Turning around, Izzy watched Stu run towards her. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, Izzy let Stu embrace her. "They won't let me see him." Just as Stu let go of Izzy to see to the security man, Izzy gasped, a shot of pain coursing through her abdomen. Reaching out she wrapped her hand around Stu's arm, her grip tightening and nails marking his flesh as the pain became unbearable. She squeezed her eyes shut, Stu repeating her name being the last thing she heard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you ResplendentAnarchist, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, ThatGirl54, MissShelz, DeansTrueGirl, hotpocketbandit, peeps8705, Pinayprincesa and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates, there's a bad case of cantbefuckedtowrite going around at the moment. :) Lou x**


	36. Side By Side Part 1

**Chapter 36 – **_**Side By Side – Part 1**_

Waiting, that was all he could do, every single second feeling like a lifetime. Head throbbing and body aching, Stephen moved around in his seat. "Here you go." A white polystyrene cup appeared in his line of sight, liquid that looked like coffee steaming inside it. He shook his head, not making eye contact with the woman that he knew was his mother. He was ready to break down, to drop to his knees and give his life for Izzy and the babies. Instead his jaw was locked shut, staring into his lap unable to do anything but wait. He was a patient man, but this was testing him to extremes that had never been reached.

Hearing the chitter-chatter of his mother and mother-in-law, he wanted nothing more than to stick his fingers in his ears and block them out, but he didn't want to risk missing anything. Shutting his eyes, the image of Izzy passed out on the floor hit him hard. It was etched there. Watching her and not knowing what to do rested heavy on his heart. He had cursed himself over and over, blaming no one but himself for what had happened.

"Mr. Farrelly." Stephens eyes snapped open, greeted by Dr. Greson standing in front of him with a clipboard in hand. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

Stephen didn't hesitate, he stood up and though his body was tense and sore, he wouldn't rest until Izzy and the babies were safe. He had bruise across his chest, shoulder and left leg from his awkward landing on the steel steps, the cut that was on his leg had been stitched up a few hours ago. The cuts on his face had been cleaned up, looking worse than they actually were.

Stephen followed the doctor, his heart pounding and stomach churning. He had been told the minimal and kept at bay. Though that may have been due to an outburst in the ambulance, he had calmed down since. "Can ah see her? Are the babies alright?" Stephen asked, unable to bite his tongue any longer.

"Izzy is stable and we're going to be operating shortly. They're both a healthy size, but the heart rate is lower than usual." Dr. Greson spoke, making short glances at his clipboard.

Stephen took a deep breath, he was about to become a dad. He had wished and wished for this day, but now that it was here, he was scared more than excited. Scared of letting Izzy down. "Can ah see her?" Stephen repeated himself, the doctor's words feeling like blows to his chest. He knew Izzy would eventually have to have a caesarean section, but he had yet to prepare himself.

"Briefly before we get her ready for surgery." Stephen nodded, trying to take everything in. It was overwhelming, clouding his head. "Then you can stay with her whilst the babies are delivered."

"But they're okay?" Stephen stopped the doctor with his hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Stephens eyes pierced into the older mans, begging him to tell him what he wanted to hear. The curl of his lips and the brightness in his eyes was what he wanted to see.

"The three of them are doing just fine." The doctor nodded to the door they had stopped by, sending Stephen a warm smile. "The midwife is around, she'll be in shortly."

Pushing the door open slightly, Stephen laid eyes on Izzy, her eyes squeezed shut and breathing lightly. Her hands were clasped just above her baby bump, a protective barrier even whilst she slept. He crept into the room, gently closing the door behind him. Part of him didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful, even in the hospital room with its white washed walls and overbearing smell of cleanliness. He moved closer into the private room, not able to look anywhere but at his wife. He didn't see the chair in front of him and his leg connected with the side of it, hitting his bruise and sending spirals of pain through his body. He didn't realise he had cursed, but seeing Izzy move on the bed he knew he had woken her.

"Ste." Stephen had never been happier to see his wife, but he could already see the fear etched on her face. Rushing over to the bed and her open arms, he let her hold onto him, not wanting to let go of her anytime soon. "I'm so scared." Izzy whispered and it tore at Stephens heart.

Stephen pulled the chair next to the bed, getting as close as he could to Izzy, gently he took her hand between both of his, kissing her knuckles lightly. "Listen to me, we're finally going to get what we wanted. Two beautiful babies, and no matter what we'll get through it together." Stephen couldn't let her see he was scared too. Her big blue eyes staring up at him made her look vulnerable. "I'll be by yeh side, lass, through it all."

"And are you okay?" Izzy asked, nodding slightly at him. He knew she was referring to the cuts on his face, but he just smiled.

"More than okay, sweetheart."

"Are my parents here?" Stephen nodded, his hands still tightly clasped around Izzy's. "And what about Cas?"

"Cody called her, she's on her way back from New Jersey now." Stephen didn't know what else to say. The whole evening had been a crazy blur, feeling every emotion possible. But now, just with the two of them, realisation was setting in. He was going to be a father. Responsible for two lives.

"I'm sorry this isn't how we planned it." Izzy laughed, biting her lip but not taking her eyes off her husband.

"Yeh the mother of me children, Iz. Don't apologise for anything." Stephen watched Izzy's smile flatten and her gaze avert his. "What's wrong, lass?"

"I don't know." With a heavy sigh she pulled her hand from his. "I don't feel prepared. Do we have everything we need? Are you going back to work?"

Stephen knew everything that was swimming around in Izzy's head at that moment, the same things that were in his head but daren't speak out loud. "Ah won't be going back to work, lass." Stephen grinned as Izzy reached for his hand, gripping it tightly. "We've got everything we need Iz, plus me mum is here to help and so are yer parents."

"I guess-"

"Yeh guess? Lass, yeh going to be a great mum." Stephen leant over, kissing her gently on the lips. "And once those babies arrive, yeh'll be a natural." A knock on the door stopped Stephen and Izzy's conversation, then Margaret and Joanne appeared one after the other. They both looked emotional, soon to be grandparents just as happy as Izzy was deep inside.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Joanne asked, scooting over to the bed, opposite Stephen. She sat down on the edge, smoothing Izzy's hair back, something she used to do when she was ill.

"I'm okay mom." Izzy smiled, hugging her mother once she had stopped mothering her. "Where's dad?"

"He's gone to get you some things from your house, Cas is meeting him there." Izzy smiled, appreciation in her expression, but exhaustion was quick taking over.

"Excuse me." A soft female voice entered the room, the midwife taking care of Izzy poked her head around the door. "It's almost time, you're going to have to leave." Her last words were directed at the soon to be grandparents. After a long heartfelt goodbye, they left the room, venturing back to waiting room.

"You need to change into these, they should fit." The midwife smiled, giving Stephen the once over, taking in his size. The woman in her 50's had a welcoming calm demeanour, and Stephen hoped some of it would rub off on him.

"Thanks." Stephen smiled as the midwife placed the change of clothes on the chair the other side of Izzy's bed. "I love yeh and ah'll see yeh in a minute." Stephen said, leaning over Izzy and gently stroking her cheek.

"I love you too." Izzy kissed Stephen, locking lips and never wanting to stop.

"Someone will come and get you." Stephen nodded, watching another doctor come into the room, taking her away to the operating theatre without him. Finally a smile settled on his face, his thoughts drifting to his dad. He was going to make him proud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you MissShelz, ThatGirl54, DeansTrueGirl, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, hotpocketbandit, mrs.a87, DeirdreLaelia and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews. Decided to split this chapter in half since the story is almost over and I like to end on even numbers :)! Lou x**


	37. Side By Side Part 2

**Chapter 37 – **_**Side By Side – Part 2**_

Stepping into the operating theatre, Stephen felt the lump in his throat grow. All he wanted was for everything to go smoothly, he couldn't wish for anything more. This was what they wanted. They had wished and prayed for this moment. Needing to get a grip of himself, Stephen blew out a heavy breath. The doctors in the room acknowledged him, and soon enough, Izzy glanced over her shoulder, lips curing into a smile. He quickly sat down next to her by her head. There was a screen covering the lover half of Izzy's body so neither of them could see what was going on.

"You look a bit pale, are you okay?" Izzy whispered, taking Stephens hand and kissing his palm.

"Yeh making fun o' me, lass?" Stephen frowned, and the laugh that escaped Izzy settled in his heart. Her smile spread across her face and Stephen had no resistance to stop grinning.

Stephen held onto Izzy's hand, staring at her. Doing anything she wanted him to was at the top of his list of priorities at that moment. Nothing was more important than what they were about to embark upon. "Keep talking to me." Izzy spoke quietly but intently.

"Ah don't know what to say." Stephen said, sheepishly rubbing his chin in thought.

"Ste, you talk to thousands of people every day for a living."

"Yeh want me to cut a promo?"

"I really don't, Stephen." Izzy teased, resting her head to one side, longingly staring at her husband.

"Ah spoke to yeh mum again before ah came in." Stephen raked his eyes across the room between his words. They had just started the surgery. Each second ticking past. Each second passing he was thrust deeper into the world of becoming a father. He was starting to wonder how Stu had coped. "They managed to get a hold of Josie."

"Where was she?"

"At Nobu with Paul."

"I Guess they're working things out then." Izzy chewed on her bottom lip before continuing for spill out her thoughts. "Do you think Paul would really cheat on her?"

"Ah like to think not lass, but they're half way around the world, yeh don't know what their relationship is like." Stephen sighed, not wanting to have this conversation.

"I hope it's not true."

"Are you ready to be a mommy?" The midwife interrupted their conversation and Izzy could only nod. She had already been told that because they were being born premature, they would be taken to be checked over and put in a warmer immediately.

"Ah love yeh." Stephen whispered, bringing Izzy's hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Izzy remained speechless, her breath catching in her throat. She just squeezed his hand instead, thankful that he was by her side.

"You have a beautiful baby boy."

"We have a boy? Iz we have a baby boy." Izzy had never seen Stephen grin so much. His eyes lit up, staring in amazement and wonder as the newest addition to their family was shown to them. His little eyes were squeezed shut and his body curled up. Just as Izzy's heart tightened with unconditional love, he was taken away from her to be examined.

"He's perfect." Stephen said, his voice near to breaking. "Yeh're perfect, Iz, thank yeh." Stephen kissed her cheek, his smile blazing and eyes full of emotion.

Izzy couldn't keep her hormones in check. As soon as those words had been uttered to her, tears started to collect and fall down her cheeks. "He's so beautiful, I can't believe we made him." Stephen kissed Izzy on the forehead, unable to stop smiling. But being honest, he didn't want to.

"Ready for baby number two?" The midwife asked, and Izzy grabbed Stephens hand again, squeezing it and praying. She was ready, more than ever.

The midwife repeated her actions, working with the doctors and nurses in the room. Eventually she showed Stephen and Izzy their second baby. "Here she is."

"She? We have a girl?" Izzy felt more tears running down her cheeks, but Stephen was quick to brush them away for her.

"Wow." Stephen breathed out, wanting to reach out and hold her, to make sure she was real. "She's tiny."

"You're doing great Izzy." The doctor told Izzy, performing the last parts of the procedure. All whilst Stephen never left her side, his smile beaming and eyes filled with love.

"Thank yeh for giving me the most beautiful children." Stephen whispered into Izzy's ear. Joy and happiness surging through him. His excitement was clear for everyone to see, bursting through him like nothing Izzy had ever seen.

"I think you had a part to play in that too." After a kiss to Stephens cheek, Izzy rested her head back, closing her eyes and taking a much needed breath of air.

* * *

><p>"Can I see them yet?" Izzy pleaded, turning to Stephen in hopes of convincing him she was fine. It had been just over an hour since she had arrived back from the operating theatre. Though sleep was fast looming, she wouldn't get rest until she had held her children.<p>

"Iz, yeh need to rest." Stephen glanced up, almost in a slumber himself. Sat next to Izzy in the world's most uncomfortable chair, he wouldn't be able to sleep unless she was. Izzy's parents and his mother had left after Simon had brought over things from their house, but they would be back bright and early they'd promised.

"I just want to hold them." Stephen could see what was running through her mind and immediately rushed to sit on the edge of the bed just as she let a few tears spill down her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, carefully as she was still recovering.

"Yeh'll see them soon, they're being looked after." Stephen brushed Izzy's hair back from her face, wanting nothing more than to give her what she wanted. "Yeh want me to ask the midwife?"

"Yes please." Stephen brushed his thumbs against Izzy's cheeks, wiping away the tears that were there.

"Ah'll be right back, lass." Stephen kissed her forehead before leaving her side, making his way out of the room to find the midwife. After turning the corner of the corridor Stephen found her, immediately asking to see the babies. With a little bit of persuasion and Irish charm, the midwife agreed to check over Izzy once more to make sure she was okay.

Stephen pushed the door open to their room, seeing Izzy playing with her hands. As soon as she heard Stephen padding across the room to her she looked up, a smile upon her face, hoping for the best.

"How are you feeling?" The midwife asked, checking over her vitals.

"Great, can I see my babies now?" Stephen had to chuckle at Izzy's persistence. He didn't want to tell Izzy that he had been given the opportunity to see them earlier, but immediately declined knowing it wouldn't be the same without Izzy being there.

"They're both doing great, I'll bring them through but you need to rest."

"I can't rest until I've seen them." The midwife gave Izzy a knowing look and sympathetic smile.

"I know sweetie. You have to promise me you'll rest afterwards."

"I promise." Izzy knew she was pleading, but she couldn't explain what she was feeling. She had been craving to see them, and knew Stephen had too. Having often wondered whether those motherly feelings would ever come to her, Izzy knew they had, and instead of going down the route she usually would, she was going to embrace them, take hold of them and treasure them for all they were worth.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be here with them." The midwife left, and Izzy immediately turned to Stephen.

"Don't drop them." Izzy warned playfully, the same way she had when Katie had her baby.

"Do ah look like Stu? Ah'm not that clumsy." Stephen grinned, taking hold of Izzy's hand. "Yeh've made me the happiest man alive, yeh know that?"

"I think you said the same thing on our wedding day." Izzy smirked, cupping Stephens face with her free hand then bringing him towards her.

"Ah can't explain how ah feel right now." Stephen stared straight into Izzy's eyes, his loving gaze shooting straight to her soul.

"Good feelings?"

"Amazing feelings, sweetheart." Izzy kissed Stephen on the lips, feeling more elated than ever.

A few minutes later the midwife walked through the door, nurse in tow with the babies in their baby warmers. "Here you go, sweetie." The midwife passed over the baby girl, placing her into Izzy's awaiting arms.

"Hey beautiful." Izzy cooed, staring in amazement at her daughter. Glancing up just in time to see Stephen take hold of their son, Izzy knew everything was going to be just fine. Butterflies exploded inside of her. Feeling scared was now the last thing on her mind. She was excited.

"How yeh doing little fella?" Stephen whispered to him son who rested in the crook of his arm, held tightly against his chest.

"I'll leave you both for a few minutes." The midwife left the room with the nurse and after what seemed like an eternity, Izzy and Stephen were finally alone with their children.

"You make him look even tinier." Izzy laughed, smiling up at Stephen. Stephen grinned back before placing a soft kiss to his sons forehead. "And I think Mark would be the perfect name for him."

"Yeh think?" Stephen raised an eyebrow, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sure." Looking back down at her daughter, Izzy just stared. Still a little bit of shock was with her, not quite believing the babies were finally with them.

"Ah have an idea for her name." Stephen spoke into the silence of the room, immediately getting Izzy's attention.

"And what's that?" Izzy looked back down at her daughter, taking one of her tiny hands between her fingers, still in awe.

"Madison." Izzy knew her heart had just melted. Knowing exactly why he had picked that name. The arena they had just left, the arena where Izzy told Stephen she was finally pregnant after months of trying. Staring down at the tiny person in her arms, Izzy knew it fit. "Yeh think it's cheesy, don't yeh?"

"I love it, Ste." Izzy looked up at Stephen, the sight before her more amazing than she ever conjured up in her imagination. "I think it's perfect." It was perfect; no other words could describe it. Looking at Stephen holding their son, then looking down at their daughter, everything had clicked into place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you mrs.a87, MissShelz, hotpocketbandit, DeansTrueGirl, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, ResplendentAnarchist, DeirdreLaelia and wwemagpie for the lovely reviews. Getting closer and closer to the end now, and I still appreciate everyone still reading and leaving feedback, I can't thank you enough! Lou x**


	38. Lost Time

_**Chapter 38 – Lost Time**_

It was hard, and even though they had been told it was going to be this hard, it was still a shock. Stephen felt like he hadn't slept in days; he probably hadn't. All the days were staring to blur into one, and although he was the happiest man walking the planet, he would have given anything for one uninterrupted nights sleep. The one thing he did know was that he didn't want Izzy to go back into work; not soon anyway. So she hadn't voiced it out loud since the birth, but he could read her. She had been itching to get back, especially after seeing Cas who had given her a fresh dose of office gossip.

Stephen glanced down at his daughter sleeping in his arms, then at his son in his cot; nothing was more precious to him at that moment. Though the babies were 6 weeks old now, they had only been able to bring them home a few weeks ago.

The room was dark, apart from light spilling in from the hallway. He had told Izzy he would only be a few moments but he couldn't pull himself away.

"What happened to you coming back to me?" Stephen tore his gaze away from his daughter to his wife standing at the entryway of the room. His lips curved into a smile as she stared at him, her head cocked slightly to one side.

"She's sleeping." Stephen pointed out the obvious. "And so should you. Yeh supposed to be resting."

"I've done nothing but rest all day." Izzy stepped into the room, edging closer to Stephen. Leaning over the cot, she brushed a few strands of her sons hair away from his face.

"Doctors orders." Stephen reminded, his tone gentle so he wouldn't wake either of the babies up.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl." Izzy grinned. "She already has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Like mother, like daughter." Stephen watched Izzy closely, already noticing the similarities between his wife and his daughter. She had Izzy's eyes and nose. "Iz, go back to bed, ah'll be there in a minute."

Slightly surprised, Stephen was happy to see Izzy leave without protest. He just wanted her back to full health as soon as possible, and the more rest she got, the quicker that would happen. "Goodnight." Gently he kissed his daughter on the top of her head before putting her back into the cot.

He left the room, leaving the door slightly open and turning the baby monitor on. "Iz?" Stephen asked as he walked into the bedroom, no sight of his wife anywhere. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he ran a hand over his face. Even with all the travelling and shows he did, he had never felt this exhausted. Stephen fell back onto the bed, his eyes closing and feeling as though he could sleep in a second.

"At least take your clothes off." The sound of Izzy's voice made him open his eyes, He sat up just in time to see her walking through the bedroom door.

"Where'd yeh go?"

"To see if your mom is okay." Stopping in front of Stephen, Izzy rolled her eyes. If she left him there he'd fall asleep and regret it.

"And is she?"

"Yes." Izzy grabbed hold of Stephens hand, pulling him upwards so he was sitting again. "She told you to rest."

"Yeh have no idea how much ah want to sleep."

"Then let's get you undressed." Izzy grinned, gripping the hem of Stephens shirt to bring it over his head. Stephen placed his hands onto her hips, stopping her from making another move.

"How are yeh feeling?" Stephen asked, his hands slipping under her shirt slightly, thick fingers grazing her smooth skin.

"Tired like you I guess."

"But yer happy?"

"Very happy." Izzy whispered, leaning down to capture Stephens lips. Their time alone together was virtually none existent, but when they got a spare minute to talk or embrace, they took it.

Stephen picked Izzy up, making her sit on his lap. Izzy slipped her arms around his shoulders, nails lightly scraping his pale skin, leaving thin red marks behind. Stephens hungry lips were still on hers, holding her body close against his. Reluctantly he pulled away, a small groan escaping him.

"If ah wasn't so tired, ah'd be doing that all night." Izzy couldn't help but laugh at the grin on Stephens face.

"Ditto." Izzy smiled, planting another kiss onto Stephens lips.

* * *

><p>The cold dreary New York weather was becoming a little too familiar, and summer was too far away for anyone to even be thinking about pulling out colourful clothes and sandals. However that didn't stop Stephen from somehow convincing Izzy that they should get out of the house, just the two of them and get some fresh air whilst Izzy's parents and Stephens mom looked after the babies. The only problem with that was that Izzy hadn't been out without the babies yet.<p>

"So, you have how long until you go back to work?" Izzy asked, slipping her hand into Stephens as they walked through Central Park. She took a small bite of the soft pretzel Stephen had bought her, even though she was watching her weight she couldn't resist.

"Another three weeks." Stephen answered but received no reply from his wife. He glanced down at her and knew she wasn't really paying attention to him. "The babies are fine."

"I know." Izzy sighed, trying to force a smile. "This is hard though, I can't stop thinking about them."

"Ah've been meaning to ask yeh." Stephen stopped walking for a second. "Have yeh thought about that promotion?"

Izzy nodded, suddenly not wanting to eat anymore; quickly she put the rest of the pretzel in the nearest trash can. She'd made her mind up long ago. "Yeah, I have actually. And I think I'm going to take it."

"Good." Stephen grinned, starting to walk again, but Izzy grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from going anywhere.

"What?"

Stephen laughed, "Yeh sound shocked."

"I am, I thought you didn't want me to go back to work, let alone take a promotion."

"Ah may ah've said some things ah didn't mean. Ah've thought about stuff."

"So if I take this promotion, you won't be mad?" Stephen shook his head, the smile beaming from Izzy's face becoming more infectious. "We could talk about getting a part time nanny and my parents can help out."

"Anything, as long as yeh happy." Izzy tried to stop herself from smiling but she couldn't.

"Thank you."

"And to see yeh smile, that's always worth it." Feeling her heart jump, Izzy wrapped her arms around Stephens waist, pushing her face into his chest. "Yeh blushing? Haven't made yeh do that in a while." Stephen laughed, cupping Izzy's face with his hand to make her look up at him.

"Can we please go back now, I'm freezing."

"And?" Stephen raised his eyebrows, knowing exactly why Izzy wanted to be home already.

"And I really want to get back to the babies."

Stephen glanced at his watch; they had only been out 45 minutes. "Ah thought we could go up to the lake."

"When it's this cold?" Izzy was already bundled up under her Burberry trench and scarf, being mid February the air was still bitterly cold.

"Ah just want to make the most of having yeh to myself."

Izzy instantly felt bad, she wanted to spend as much time with Stephen as she could, even with the little nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her to go back to the babies. "Okay, let's go to the lake then."

Stephen wrapped one arm around Izzy's shoulder, tugging her gently into his side. "Ah'll keep yeh warm."

After talking a stroll around the lake, Izzy had finally had enough. The cold had gotten to her, even though Stephen had done his best to keep her warm. "Ste, why are there so many cars?" Izzy asked as they neared their house.

"Ah don't know what yeh talking about, lass." Stephen squeezed Izzy's hand, not at all hiding the smirk on his face. Izzy had noticed he'd been acting a little different during their walk back, stopping to point out things they saw every day.

"Are you kidding me? You really think these cars are here all the time?" Izzy rolled her eyes, practically running up the steps to the front door. "Lack of sleep must be getting to you." Izzy laughed as Stephen opened the door, letting her go inside first.

"What's going on?" Izzy was greeted by a 'Congratulations it's a boy' banner on the wall, and further along another one, however the boy had been replaced with girl. "Ste?"

"Surprise." Stephen gently pushed Izzy towards the living room, hoping that she wouldn't be mad that he hadn't told her.

Izzy couldn't quite believe what she saw, friends and family were gathered in the living room, chatting away and eating food from a small buffet that had been laid out. A table with presents caught her eye, various sized boxes wrapped in various patterned blue and pink paper. She smiled as she saw Katie holding Madison and Stu with Isabelle. Isabelle had her little hand reached out, obviously wanting to say hello to Madison.

Izzy caught sight of her mom with Mark, chatting away with Stephens mom. Her dad was stood with Paul, laughing and joking about what she didn't know, though she'd assume something sports related. She felt Stephen place a hand on her back and spinning around she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. "Thank you."

"Happy belated baby shower." Stephen grinned, "But thank me mum, Cas and Katie." Stephen started to unbutton Izzy's coat, pulling it from her shoulders then taking her scarf from her. "Go have fun and catch up with everyone."

As much as Izzy wanted to say hello to everyone, especially those she hadn't seen in a while, first of all she needed to check on her children. "There's my little girl." Izzy cooed, taking Madison from her friends arms. "And my two favourite English people."

"Nice to see you too." Katie took her daughter from Stu, who reluctantly handed her over.

"I've missed you both." Izzy held Madison against her chest, rocking her slowly. "I'm just going to go see my mom, but I'll come find you when I'm done."

Izzy moved across the room, smiling as her daughter stared up at her. "Hey mom, Margaret."

"Hey sweetie, do you like your baby shower?" Izzy nodded whilst she stared at her son, sound asleep even with the noise in the room.

"Yes, I can't believe you planned this without me knowing."

"Here I'll take Madison and you can relax a little." Izzy kissed her daughter on the forehead before letting Margaret take her.

"Are you sure? You've already done so much for me already."

"Of course, we love getting to spend time with our grandchildren." Her mom and mother-in-law were a god send, and definitely doing more than Izzy had ever imagined them to.

"Okay, well I'm just going to get a drink. Just come get me if you need anything."

Izzy smiled at a few people as she quickly made her way out of the room, letting out a deep breath she tried to get to the kitchen as soon as possible. Overwhelmed was what she was feeling. Though she had always known that the friends and family she had were always there for her, this was the first time since getting married she'd seen everyone together. Biting her lip she tried to stop herself from doing the inevitable, knowing that hormones were still swirling around her, controlling her emotions.

Hearing the door close behind her, Izzy glanced over her shoulder, laying eyes on her husband. Quickly she looked away, already feeling tears lining her eyes. "I'm fine."

Izzy felt Stephen behind her, she found herself blowing a sigh of relief as his big arms wrapped around her, holding her tight to his body. "I'm just so grateful for all of this Ste. I think I just forgot how many amazing people we have in our lives. Ugh, I hope my hormones return to normal soon." Izzy laughed, turning around in Stephens arms. He gently wiped under her eyes with his thumbs, still not saying a word. "I'm sorry, I just needed a breather."

Tilting Izzy's head back he kissed her lips softly, pulling back in time to see her full lips curve into a smile. "Ah love yeh."

"I love you too."

"Yeh okay now?" Izzy nodded, feeling a little bit stupid.

"Yep." Izzy gently brushed under her eyes, hoping there was no mascara there. "I think I saw cake at the buffet."

"Red velvet, yeh favourite." Stephen took hold of Izzy's hand, kissing the back of her knuckles before walking towards the door.

"Wow, you never fail to amaze me." Izzy let Stephen lead her towards the party. Everything was just right, and as always, Stephen managed to make it perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you mrsa87, miamitravel, MissShelz, DeirdreLaelia, hotpocketbandit, DeansTrueGirl, ResplendentAnarchist, wwemagpie, ThatGirl54 and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews :D! I really don't want to finish this story, hence why it's taking me so long to write these last few chapters :P, sorry for making you guys wait! Lou x**


	39. Next To Me

_**Chapter 39 – Next To Me**_

Izzy looked at Stephen over the rim of her coffee mug. That was the fourth time he had yawned in the past minute, and she knew that the copious amounts of coffee he had consumed that morning would only keep him going for so long.

"I can reschedule you know?" Izzy smiled, seeing Stephen shake his head.

"Ah'm not letting yeh do that." Stephen ran a hand through his hair, standing up from the table and setting his mug down on the counter top.

Izzy watched her husband's every move, silently grateful that the only item of clothing he had chosen to wear was a pair of black basketball shorts. They hadn't had time to be intimate since having the babies, but that didn't stop Izzy from staring and appreciating what she had. "Iz?"

"Hmm?"

"Yeh best go get dressed, yeh don't want to be late."

"I know." Izzy smiled, telling herself to move in her head but still remaining on the seat. She didn't want to leave. The weeks had flown past and Stephen was going back on the road in just one day. One more day, then everything would change. But today, she was meeting with Linda for her introduction to her new role at Bergdorf Goodman. Although she was still on maternity leave, she wanted to prepare herself for when she returned. The nanny they had hired would also free up a little bit of her time to start working from home, but she wasn't about to tell Stephen that.

"Iz!"

Shaking her head and stopping herself from stalling any longer, Izzy stood up from the table. "Okay, okay." Stephen gently prised the mug from her hand, setting it down then pressing his lips against her palm. "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own? Mark and Madison are more important than anything, this can wait."

"Yeah, ah'll act like ah'm their father or something."

Izzy pressed her palms against her forehead, groaning at being too afraid to leave the babies. "I'm sorry."

"Cas will be here in an hour, go." Stephen placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, spinning her around so he could give her a slight push towards to door.

"Can I get a kiss before I go?" Izzy spun around, pulling Stephen towards by tugging on the waistband of his shorts.

"If yeh promise me yeh'll stop procrastinating." Stephen framed Izzy's face with his large hands, looking down at her pouty lips, waiting to be kissed.

"I promise." Stephen smirked, her answer being enough for him. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip before leaning down to gently push his lips against Izzy's.

Slowly Izzy's eyes closed and when she wrapped her arms around Stephens neck, she knew she didn't want to let go, she wanted to stay there forever. She felt the tip of Stephens tongue slip across her lips and she didn't hesitate to part them.

Stephen pulled back, his thumb brushing over her cheek as she finally opened her eyes again. "Remind me again why you have to leave tomorrow?"

"Work." Izzy rolled her eyes at Stephens obvious answer.

"You aren't even wrestling till Monday anyway."

"Ah'm old, Iz. Ah need to get back into the routine again."

With a sigh Izzy said, "Okay. I'll go get ready, if you need me just shout." Izzy pressed her lips against Stephens one last time and left the kitchen.

There was no denying she felt enormous pressure upon returning to the office and seeing her boss. She had easily gone through 20 outfits in her head before falling asleep, she'd also woken that morning forgetting which one she had chosen to wear.

It took all of Izzy's will power to bypass the babies room and head straight for the bedroom. Once inside she shut the door, knowing that the babies were in Stephens safe hands.

After 50 minutes of getting ready - in record time - Izzy was on her way down 5th avenue with Cas. She was regretting her choice of clothes. The knee length vibrant red Donna Karan skirt left her calves exposed, a gush of wind from passing traffic being sent her way every now and then was becoming almost unbearable. The white draped satin top, also courtesy of Donna Karen, was tucked into her skirt. Over that she'd worn a navy blue double breasted cotton-twill cape by Black Fleace. Just thick enough to take this chill off the morning air. It was a safe look for going back to the office, plus it hid the weight she was in the process of losing. The pool had been used to its full advantage, when she got a spare minute that was, which wasn't often. Simple nude Miu Miu pumps finished off her look, 5 inches of course. She wouldn't dare show her face in the office without donning a pair of heels.

Just as Izzy clapped sight of Bergdorf Goodman, ready to cross the street, Cas linked her arm into hers. Instead of dodging the flurry of cabs and buses, Izzy was still dodging masses of people along the busy sidewalk.

"Cas, where are we going?" Izzy groaned, knowing this day was going to go in the wrong direction. She had sensed it, sure it was something she had picked up since becoming a mother. Being able to know when she should be on high alert. For what, she didn't quite know. But it was there.

"I spoke with Linda yesterday and pushed your meeting back an hour." Cas confessed, keeping a few steady paces in front of Izzy so she wouldn't stop.

"What? Why?"

"It's a Friday." Cas stopped walking and Izzy almost bumped into her. Trying to avoid the people streaming their way down the sidewalk, Izzy caught side of what they were stood next to. Starbucks. "I missed this."

Izzy suddenly didn't feel annoyed; she couldn't lie, she had actually missed Friday morning starbucks too. Cas gripped onto Izzy's forearm and pulled her towards the entrance. As per usual, the place was swarming with business men and women, all waiting to get their morning fix for the last working day of the week. After queuing for a few minutes, they finally got their drinks and a chocolate muffin to share. They managed to find a small table, in the midst of everyone else but they didn't care.

"I've missed this, and I've missed you." Izzy confessed. "Being a parent is hard work." Izzy laughed, pointing out the obvious.

"I can tell by the bags under your eyes."

"No concealer has been invented to get rid of these." Izzy wrapped her hands around the tall paper cup on the table, feeling the warmth slowly seep into her skin. "I want to know how the wedding planning is going? Do you need me to do anything?"

"Everything is still on hold until me and Cody can decide where to get married." Cas sighed, pulling a small piece from the chocolate muffin, popping it into her mouth.

"You still haven't decided? So that means you haven't set a date."

"No and we have to fit it into his schedule." Izzy knew all about that; she smiled at Cas, reaching over the table to place her hand over hers.

"And how are you?" Izzy asked and Cas instantly knew what she was referring to. She squeezed her hand before pulling back, hoping and praying that Cas was fine.

Cas nodded, a smile creeping to her lips. "I'm great, I don't actually think I've ever been this happy."

"Good." Izzy took a quick drink of the liquid in her cup, a hot chocolate, even though she really wanted to drink all the coffee starbucks had.

"How about we head over to the office? I know you want to show everyone pictures of the little M&M's." Cas grinned and stood up, grabbing her bag and slipping it onto her shoulder.

"M&M's?" Izzy shook her head, confused at what her friend was getting at.

"Yeah, Mark and Madison." Izzy followed Cas out of the cafe and over to Bergdorf Goodman.

"Oh my god, please don't call them that!" Izzy laughed. She could see Stephens face once he heard their children being nicknamed after confectionery.

"Why not?"

"Okay, but not around Ste." Izzy warned as she followed Cas through the store.

"It's cute." Cas grinned. Having already showered the babies with gifts, Cas was partial to coming up with new nicknames, all of which Ste wasn't too fond of.

As Cas and Izzy entered the office and Izzy couldn't help but notice strange feeling settled over her. She was happy to be back. More than happy; ecstatic and over the moon. But she wasn't really back, it was more of a flying visit.

Half an hour of chatting to all of her colleagues and boring them to death with pictures and stories of the twins, Izzy was sat at her desk. It was how she'd left it before Christmas - nothing had changed. Izzy quickly grabbed her phone from her bag, deciding to check on Stephen before she had her chat with Linda. Patiently she waited for Stephen to answer his phone, but as it went to voice mail, Izzy started to panic a little. She redialled and waited again but still he wasn't picking up.

"Izzy!" Glancing upwards and staring blankly at her boss, Izzy had to put on a brave face. "Glad you're here, shall we..."

Linda motioned to her office and Izzy quickly stood up, moving over to greet her boss. "Thank you for meeting with me so we can talk this over."

"No need to thank me. How are the little ones?" Izzy followed Linda into her office, she'd been in there hundreds of times yet she was still feeling unbelievably nervous.

"A handful." Izzy laughed, sitting down on the plush chair in front of Linda's Desk. She quickly glanced at her phone - still no call from Stephen. "I really want to do this job, and I know I'll be great at it. I just-"

"All I need is a yes, Izzy."

"Yes." Izzy glanced down at her phone, expecting a missed call from Stephen.

"Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"No, sorry." Izzy sighed, stuffing her phone back into her bag. Out of sight, out of mind. She smiled at Linda, turning her working mode on, something she was out of practice doing.

45 minutes later, Izzy was back on 5th Avenue flagging down a cab. Cas had talked her ear off down to the entrance, wanting to know everything Linda had said in their little meeting. Of course Izzy had told her - she'd do anything to get out of the building and give Stephen another call. Eventually she hopped into a cab, and as soon as she could, she pulled her phone out of her bag. One voice mail.

Once Izzy heard Stephens rushed voice, panic set in.

_Ah'm at the doctors, Madison has a cough. Ah'll call yeh when ah know more._

"Can you hurry up please?" Izzy begged the driver, feeling like they were at a standstill. Finally the house was in sight and the car stopped, Izzy practically threw her money at the driver and made a run for the house.

"Ste?" Izzy yelled, dropping her bag on the floor and kicking off her shoes. "Ste!"

No reply. She called his phone, frustrated as it went to straight to voice mail. Pacing the kitchen she thought she was about to start pulling her hair out. But finally hearing the front door open, Izzy ran towards it, feeling relief surge through her at the sight of her precious daughter.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Izzy glanced at Stephen then the nanny who had just come down the stairs with Mark. A pang of jealousy hit her, and then came the guilt. She should have been there. Izzy took Madison out of the car seat and held her tightly against her chest.

"She's fine, lass. Think ah over reacted." Stephen kissed Madison on the top of her head and then kissed Izzy on her cheek. She watched carefully as he took Mark from the nanny then said something to her. The nanny retreated back upstairs and Izzy wondered just what he'd said. "How'd yeh meeting go?"

"Erm... great." Izzy smoothed her hand over Madison's hair and followed Stephen into the kitchen. "What did the doctor say?"

"That it's probably nothing, we'll keep an eye on it." Stephen smiled as he carefully balanced Mark with one big arm and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She had panicked for nothing. Stephen was on top of everything, much more than she was which scared her a little bit.

* * *

><p>Surrounded by half eaten Chinese food and an almost empty bottle of red wine, Stephen and Izzy had made the most of the evening, just enjoying each other's company. He had spent much of the afternoon packing and preparing for life on the road again and all that time Izzy had been holding back. She didn't want him to leave and she hated that she'd become to dependant on her being there. But deep down she was determined to prove, not only to Stephen, but to herself that she could do this. She could be a working mom. Lots of women were doing it, granted they may not be doing it with twins or a husband that spent the majority of his time travelling the world. But there were women who did it, and did it well. She strived to be one of those.<p>

Izzy had her head resting on Stephens shoulder whilst he was busy watching TV. She had stopped watching a while ago; Stephen had become much more interesting. Surprised that he hadn't noticed that she'd been watching him, Izzy pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before nuzzling his neck. In return he wrapped both of his arms around her, engulfing her small frame against him. As if on cue, the baby monitor went off, interrupting their moment.

"I'll go." Izzy tugged on Stephens arms, freeing herself from his hold.

"Yeh stay there, ah've got this." Stephen grinned and Izzy knew why. He wanted as much time with the twins as possible before he left.

"How about we both go?" Izzy haggled, soon delighted as Stephen held his hand out. She was soon lifted up from the sofa though feeling full from the chinese and sleepy from the wine.

"Ah'll race yeh." Stephen suggested as they neared the stairs.

"So now I have three kids?" Izzy laughed, watching Stephen out of the corner of her eye. Surprising herself, and Stephen, Izzy rushed up the stairs determined to beat her husband in such a childlike manner. She could hear him behind her, taking two steps at a time. She yelped as she was hoisted over Stephens shoulder and carried up the last few steps.

"Ah win."

"I think you cheated." Izzy prodded her finger into Stephens chest once she was set down . Stephen didn't have a comeback. Instead he leant down, capturing Izzy's lips in a sweet kiss. He left her breathless and wanting more.

"Alright, yeh win." Stephen mumbled low against her lips.

Izzy couldn't stop her beaming smile. He had no idea how right he was. So she may have been a little panicky and scared, but she certainly wouldn't trade her life for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thank you MissShelz, ResplendentAnarchist, DeirdreLaelia, hotpocketbandit, peeps8705, ThatGirl54 and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the lovely reviews :). Lou x**


	40. Epilogue

_**Chapter 40 - Epilogue**_

Settling her sunglasses back on her face, Izzy stepped out onto the deck. The sun was blazing down on her and she wasn't sure how much more she could stand of the heat. The air conditioning seemed much more appealing as the morning was drawing on. Stephen and Izzy had purchased the small house in Tampa a couple of years ago, and of course they spent most of their time there during the summer months. The back yard large enough for Mark and Madison to run around and get rid of their excess energy - it also meant they were closer to Stu and Katie and Dan and Jess.

Izzy knew it was time to put more sun lotion on her kids; they had inherited Stephens fair skin. Her gaze landed on Madison, picking daisy's from the lush green lawn and then discarding them behind her. Her poker straight hair stopped at her shoulders and the sun only highlighted the auburn and strawberry blonde shades.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her legs, Izzy looked down to see Mark clinging to her. His big grey eyes stared back her and she knew what was coming. "I'm hungry."

"You've just had your lunch." Izzy ran her fingers through his blonde hair, watching his face scrunch up in disappointment. "Do you want an apple?"

"No!" Mark shot off onto the lawn again and Izzy sighed. She had been trying to keep them eating healthily, but all they wanted was cake. Who could blame them, Izzy thought. They had been doomed with her genes and very strong sweet tooth.

"Madison, come here sweetie." Izzy yelled across the yard, watching her daughter grab a handful of mud from the boarder filled with pansies and dahlias. The little girl looked over her shoulder at her mom, her big grey eyes shone nothing but innocence. That was until her brother ran past; though her aim was a little off she threw the mud at Mark hitting him in his chest. "Madison!"

"Daddy!" The little girl whizzed past Izzy who turned around just in time to see Stephen walking through the french doors from the kitchen. Stephen crouched down, prepared to be attacked just like he always was when he came home. She leapt into his wide spread arms, her tiny frame clinging onto him in fear that he would disappear just as soon as he had come back. Stephen soon had tiny muddy hand prints covering his clean white shirt.

Madison's hands reached up to Stephens face, eventually grabbing onto his ears and kissing his nose. "Ah've missed my princess." Stephen picked his daughter up, not at all phased by the mud covering him. "Now why are yeh covered in dirt?" Stephen frowned, catching sight of Mark kicking a soccer ball across the lawn, his shirt covered in mud.

"Maddie come with me, I'll get you cleaned up." Izzy waited for Stephen to put Madison down, but her arms had tightened around his neck - she wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"Dad! Watch me." Mark shouted, chasing after the ball and kicking it again.

"Ah'm watching champ." Stephen grinned, finally moving across to Izzy to kiss her on the cheek. He pressed his lips to her ear and quietly whispered, "It's good to be home."

"You need to get Madison cleaned up before we go to Katie's." Izzy grinned, "And we can't be late because you're in charge of the barbecue, you know what Stu's like."

"Mommy I want to wear my princess dress." Madison banged her small fist against Stephens shoulder, determined to wear what she wanted to. Izzy had to admire her determination and her defiance to wear what she wanted; Izzy had been the same growing up.

"Not today." Stephen chimed in and set his daughter down, prepared for a tantrum if she didn't get her way. Instead she skipped around the decking, her hair bouncing up and down. She shot off into the garden, chasing after the ball Mark had kicked again.

"Hey Ste." Izzy wrapped her arms around Stephens waist, looking up into his eyes.

"Hey yehself." Stephen chucked, trying to keep one eye on his wife and the other on his kids.

"Remember our anniversary night last month?" Izzy asked quietly next to Stephens ear, her hands gliding up and down his arms.

"How could ah forget, lass?" Stephens words ended on a slight groan, the memories flooding back to him in a split second. They had spent a long weekend in Paris; though there was a lot of sightseeing and shopping with Josie, the rest of the time Stephen and Izzy had ordered room service and made good use of the huge queen sized bed and luxurious egyptian cotton sheets.

Izzy smiled, taking Stephens hand into hers; she gently pressed his palm against her stomach, waiting for things to click in his head. His eyes widened a little, darting down at where his hand had been placed. "Yeh serious?" Izzy nodded, immediately engulfed by Stephens arms. He squeezed her tight, mumbling something in gaelic that she didn't quite understand.

"You're happy about this, right?" Stephen laughed, kissing the top of her head. He'd never heard her ask such a ludicrous question.

"Ah didn't think yeh could make me any happier." Izzy smirked, unable to control her excitement. She wrapped her arms around Stephens neck and pressed her lips to his.

"Ewww." Izzy pulled away from Stephen and rolled her eyes. She looked down to see Mark pulling a disgusted face at them.

"Come on." Stephen let go of Izzy, winking at her before ruffling his sons' hair. "Let's go get yeh changed, then yeh beat Uncle Stu at football."

* * *

><p>Hopping out of the car, Izzy fanned herself with her hand; she didn't want to leave the comfort of the air conditioning. She had opted to wear a printed Mara Hoffman bandeau bikini under her purple Gucci chiffon kaftan; it was the most she was going to wear on such a glorious day. She watched on as Stephen helped both Mark and Madison out of the car. Slinging her Lanvin woven tote over her shoulder, Izzy took hold of Madison's hand once she ran around the car. She had brought almost everything with her, though it was mainly packed tight with sun lotion.<p>

Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Mark was okay, Izzy's eyes lit up. Mark was sitting on Stephens back, his smile spread wide across his face. Stephen always made sure he spent most , if not all of his free time with the three of them; and just like Izzy had always known, he was an amazing father.

Having been welcomed into the Bennett house with open arms, Stephen had been dragged into the back garden by Mark. He had kept his promise that he'd play football, and of course Stu was up for kicking a ball about.

Meanwhile, Katie had been preparing food and drinks in the kitchen whilst catching up with her friends. Izzy watched Katie pour a few glasses of margarita's from a glass jug, taking one of the glasses by the thin stem and holding it up "Bottoms up." She grinned, expecting Izzy to take a glass and drink the contents.

"Oh..." Izzy turned her gaze to Cas and then to Katie. "I wasn't going to say anything-"

"You don't like my Margarita's?" Katie almost looked upset at her friend, but Izzy could only laugh.

"You make the best margarita's." Izzy subconsciously pressed her hand to her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Katie shouted, some of her margarita jumping over the rim of the glass and landing on her bare toes. "Oops." She laughed, Izzy and Cas bursting into giggles with her.

"I've only just told Ste." Izzy confessed, "And it's still early."

"Mommy." Katie smiled at Izzy before looking down at Isabelle tugging on her arm.

"What sweetie?"

"Daddy..." Isabelle took a deep breath, remembering just what her father had asked her to do. "Daddy wants food."

"Does he now? You go tell him to come and get it himself." Katie smoothed her hand over Isabelle's long brown hair before he daughter shot off outside to the garden. "That man turns into a sloth when he's at home."

"That sounds disappointing." Cas grinned, sharing a laugh with Izzy.

"Apart from in the bedroom!" Katie pointed her finger at the two girls; she took another gulp of her margarita as Stu wandered through the kitchen door. Isabelle was in his arms; her legs kicked about as she hitched a ride through the house, her arms gripped around his neck. "Do you need feeding?" Katie smirked, a sarcastic lilt to her voice.

"Stephen's going to get the barbecue started."

"About time!" Cas proclaimed, jumping off the stool she was sat on. "I'll be relaxing if you need me." As she sauntered away, all eyes turned to Stu.

"Izzy's pregnant." Katie blurted out, the excitement clear on her face.

"I know." Stu set Isabelle down on the counter top, keeping one hand around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh." Katie looked disappointed that he'd already found out.

"Stephen told me." Stu replied, picking Isabelle up and placing her feet first onto the floor. "We need more beer."

Izzy watched the couple have a conversation like she wasn't there. She wondered if Stephen was going to tell anyone else, she hoped not. It had taken another 6 years to get pregnant, and she didn't want to jinx her luck. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she wanted to focus on just having some fun with her family and friends; precious time that she always looked forward to.

After the barbecue and a few more drinks, everyone was still gathered around the pool, enjoying the perfect afternoon. The bright blue sky boasted no clouds, just the sun rays beaming down over Tampa.

"Do you always carry that thing around?" Izzy asked as Stu sauntered across the patio next to the pool.

"He does it to torment me, lass." Stu grinned at Stephens words, glancing to his shiny gold heavyweight championship belt resting on his shoulder.

"Stu, do you have to bring that out here?" Katie asked as she stepped into the garden, holding her hand up to shield her eyes as the sunlight bounced off the engraved gold. "It's brighter than Stephen!"

Izzy glanced at her husband, his face a picture of shock at Katie's insult. Biting her lip, she tried to stop the laughter about to erupt. "Yeh gonna let her talk to me like that?"

"I don't think it is brighter than Stephen." Izzy mused, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes, sending Stephen a sweet smile.

"Yeh want a trip to the pool?" Stephen leant forward on his seat, setting his beer down on the floor. Izzy's eyes widened, turning to look at Cody being mobbed in the pool. Isabelle was hanging from Cody's neck, making him swim so she didn't have to. Mark was busy splashing water towards Cody, careless as to where it was going.

"No thank you." Izzy grinned but Stephen had already stood up. "I think Katie needs help with more drinks."

"Oh, I don't." Katie smiled, sitting on Stu's lap after he has set the title on the ground and made himself comfortable in the chair next to Stephen.

Izzy yelped as Stephen gripped onto her hips and pulled her up. "Don't do it, Ste." Izzy warned, giving Stephen her best stern look. Stephen had backed her up to the edge of the pool, leaving her clinging onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Say yer sorry." Stephen spoke quietly, his fingers brushing over her bare skin at her waist.

"I'm very sorry." Izzy was almost digging her nails into Stephens thick muscled shoulders, scared that he'd let her go at any minute. "But Katie was the one that said it."

"Yeh agreed." Stephen smirked, tilting Izzy backwards making her yelp again.

"Mommy!" Izzy heard her daughter yell, and looking to the side she saw her running towards Stephen with Cas in tow.

"Not now, sweetie." Izzy tried to sound as kind as possible, but she couldn't think about anything but falling into the water. She usually wouldn't mind, but she had only just put on more sun lotion and her hair was looking perfect.

Madison pushed at Stephens back legs, surprising him and making him lose his balance. "Madis-" Izzy couldn't finish scolding her daughter. She screamed as she hit the water, Stephen landing to the side of her. She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her to the surface for much needed air.

Izzy managed to grab hold of her sunglasses now floating away with the ripples of water across the pool. Stephen wiped the water from his face, glancing around to find the culprit hiding behind Cas' legs, giggling away.

"Come 'ere you!" Stephen laughed as Madison ran towards the other end of the pool away from her dad, her face lighting up as he started to swim towards her. He reached for her just as she was about to run off again; scooping her into his arms, her brought her into the pool. Madison splashed about as Stephen tickled her, the laughter of both of them making Izzy smile.

Izzy turned to her son, still making Cody's life a misery by making him give him a piggyback ride with Isabelle. "You okay?" Cas asked from behind her. She was sat on the edge of the pool, legs dipped into the water, sawing freely.

"Very okay." Izzy set her sunglasses down on the side and lifted herself up to sit next to Cas. Looking behind her, Katie was wrapped up in Stu's arms, deep in conversation but smiling nonetheless.

Everyone was happy; just as it should be.

* * *

><p>"Look dad!" Stephen glanced to the other side of the room, hearing his son shout for him. "I'm champion!" Stephen felt his heart jump, a smile instantly creeping to his face. Mark had Stu's title belt resting in his lap, not strong enough to hoist the thing into the air. Stephen didn't quite know how Mark was still awake. Madison had crashed a while ago, the excitement of the day catching up with her.<p>

"I think someone's going to be a wrestler one day." Izzy prodded Stephen in his stomach with one long finger, making him turn to her. She was nestled into his side, head resting on his shoulder. His fingers dragged across her arm in a soothing manner; he wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep at any moment. At the opposite side of the sofa, Madison was fast asleep, her arms curled around a plush teddy bear that Stephens mom had given her on her last visit.

"Ah bet yeh could beat Stu for that." Mark's smile spread across his face, delight to hear those words. Stephen half expected him to rush and find Stu, determined to win the title.

Mark shuffled himself off the armchair he was in, pushing the heavy title belt off him with some effort. "Can I be a wrestler?"

Stephen had to laugh at his sons enthusiasm, "When yeh older."

"Really?"

"Really." Stephen grinned; he wasn't lying. He'd let his children be whatever they wanted to be, as long as they were happy.

"Dad said I could beat you." Mark bounded around the room as Stu walked in. Stephen received a pointed glare to which he smirked back, proud that his son was giving his friend such grief.

"He wants yeh title belt, fella."

"Ahh, another Farrelly after my gold." Stu raised his eyebrows at Mark who had stopped to stare at him, "No chance, mate. You could beat your dad though, he's pretty weak."

"Nu-uh." Mark shook his head furiously, "He's the bestest."

Stephen laughed at his son's choice of words, "The kid doesn't lie."

"Isabellle's fast asleep, she'll sleep for days." Katie strode into the room behind Stu.

"We should probably go too, before this one starts hitting the wrestling moves on Stu." Izzy reluctantly sat up, pulling away from Stephens comfortable embrace. "Want me to wake her up?" Izzy asked, gesturing towards Madison.

"Ah'll carry her to the car." Stephen stood up, gently scooping his daughter into his arms so he could attempt to carry her out without waking her up; she looked far too peaceful.

After saying goodbye to Katie and Stu - and eventually pulling Mark away from the title belt – they made their way out to the car. Mark had started to yawn and Izzy couldn't say she was surprised; she just hoped he was that exhausted he'd sleep in a little longer so she could have a lie in.

"Yeh ready to go home?" Stephen asked once the kids were strapped into their seats. Izzy nodded, running her hands up and down her arms. Since the sun had disappear, the temperature had dropped and the wind had picked up; Izzy regretted not bringing anything else to wear with her. "Take this." Stephen slipped his jacket off, slipping it over Izzy's shoulders then bringing her closer to him. His big hands brushed up and down her arms, attempting to warm her up.

"Thank you." Izzy smiled as he kissed her nose then her lips. Even now she continued to get butterflies; simple little gestures made her heart skip a few beats.

"Let's get home, we've got a lot of catching up to do." Stephen kissed Izzy on the lips, smiling and cheeks dimpling as his smile stretched across his face.

Stephen had always been right. Wherever they were together, they would call it home.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added to story alerts/favourites and read this story. I could continue writing this forever, but what's the fun in that ;D! Lou x**


End file.
